The Millennial Tournament: DBZ meets SF
by Xardion
Summary: A generation tournament and the two greatest forces will clash. Chap 23 25 loaded. Final Chap.Please R
1. Intro

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I do not own Street Fighter or Dragonball Z. However a few characters from my fanfic are here and do belong to me.

Note: For DBZ, I will use the timeline after the Buu saga, but before, way before, DBGT. For Street Fighter, I will use from the line from my Street Fighter III: Aftermath fanfic.

This is what you've been waiting for! What you've been really waiting for! The crossover event of the next millennia! First, X-Men vs. Street Fighter, then Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, followed by Marvel vs. Capcom, and Capcom vs. SNK. Now comes...Street Fighter vs. Dragonball Z!!!!!! The ultimate warriors now clash in a ferocious battle where winner take all! Round one, FIGHT!!!!!!

Well, that was fun... Now to get serious.

Introduction…

Haaaaaaa!!!! Hiiiiiyyaaaaa!!!!

"No, no Ubuu. You have to put less power in and more speed."

Goku stood with in arms folded as he watched Ubuu practice his techniques. Goku has been training him for two weeks now on Kami's lookout. The boy showed vast signs of improvement and he would become a great warrior. Ubuu finished his training and landed on the ground, sweating and breathing heavily. Goku walked up next to him.

"Okay, that was good. We'll start again tomorrow, okay."

"Okay Goku." Ubuu walked to the edge and waved back, "See ya!" With that, Ubuu flew off the lookout and into the clouds, heading for home.

"Hmph. Hard to believe that at one time, he was the ultimate evil."

Piccolo had came up beside Goku and Goku looked back at Piccolo, "Oh really?"

"Yeah. But then again, you just have that way with people." he smiled.

Goku smiled as well and then yawned, "Well, I better head home as well. Chi-chi will kill me if I'm late." Goku then placed his two fingers on his forehead, "See you tomorrow." he said before disappearing.

___

Chi-chi was cooking several pots of food, humming softly to herself. Behind her, Goten was helping by setting up the plates and the table.

"Isn't this great, Goten. We're going to have loads of company here. I haven't entertained a group in a while."

It was then that Goku appeared right behind Chi-chi. She turned around and nearly jumped.

"Ahh. Goku! How many times have I told you not to do that?"

Goku gave an innocent grin, "Hey, I can't help it. It just happens."

Chi-chi gave him a wry look, "Yeah well, you better get yourself cleaned. Company will be here any time now."

"Company?"

Goten chirped in, "Yeah. Trunks and his mom and dad are coming here for dinner. And Gohan is bringing Videl too."

Goku's face brightened, "Hey that's great. How did you convince Vegeta to come?"

Chi-chi smiled, "Well, Bulma said she had her ways with him. So why don't you get yourself cleaned."

"Okay. Be right back."

Goku ran out the door and dove into the pond. Chi-Chi just shook her head; _he never changes_, she smiled to herself.

___

Later, the group was gathered around a huge table outside. While Chi-Chi, Bulma and Videl conversed, the Sayians were gorging down on the food there. Videl mentioned that she and Gohan would be graduating in a few weeks and Gohan would be Vale-Victorian. Chi-Chi clapped in joy.

"Oh, did you hear that Goku. Vale Victorian. He's just a few weeks away from being a college scholar. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Ummm yeah....drat's gweat.", was Goku's response, his mouth still full of food.

What's a Vale Victorian?, " asked Goten.

Trunks answered, "Well its a...a...well it's too complicated to explain."

Bulma looked over them and gave an evil grin, "So when are you going to marry Videl, Gohan?"

At this, Gohan choked on his food and coughed while Videl blushed furiously.

Vegeta looked up from his meal, "What's the matter? Is the son of Kakkarot afraid of a woman", he chuckled.

Bulma glared at him, "You're one to talk. How long did it take for you to ask me?"

Vegeta glared back, "I was just biding my time."

"Oh, really. Is that why it took you a whole two hours to propose!"

"I just wanted to make sure I got it right!"

While they argued, Trunks spoke to Goten, "Oh hey, did you hear about the new tournament."

"Really? Another tournament?"

"Yeah, I saw it on TV. It's called the Millennial World Warriors tournament. It's supposed to be an even bigger one than the other tournament."

"Really, bigger?" They then noticed that they had the attention of the others as well. Particularly, Goku and Vegeta.

Videl spoke up, "I've heard of the millennial tournaments. It occurs every generation and only the truly strongest fighters go there."

Vegeta gave a smirk, "Oh really? That just means I'll have to enter as well."

Trunks turned to his father, "Can I enter too, dad?"

"Wait a minute." Bulma stopped, "Haven't you heard of those fights? Unlike the World Martial Arts tournament we've been to, the millennial fights have no rules. Meaning someone could actually get hurt in this."

Vegeta shrugged, "Yeah. Anyone who decides to fight a Sayian that is."

Chi-Chi looked at Goku, "Oh no. Don't tell me you want to go too?"

"Yeah. Why not? It sounds like a lot of fun."

Goten raised his fist, "Yeah, I want to go too. Can I go too, mom?"

Chi-Chi glared, "No. No way. N.O. You two are not fighting again. You just need to get that out of your heads right now. You don't hear Gohan talking about going."

Gohan looked at his mother, "Well, to tell the truth, it sound like a really good idea."

Chi-Chi exploded, "ARE YOU CRAZY!!!!!! YOU'RE A STEP AWAY FROM BEING A SCHOLOR AND YOU WANT TO FIGHT!!!! AGAIN!!!!!"

Videl watched the events and smiled. _Chi-Chi was not going to let this go unless..._

"Chi-Chi. The winner gets award 100,000,000,000 zen."

On hearing this, Chi-Chi froze, "100,000,000,000 zen? Really?" She began to struggle with herself and Videl capitalized, "Don't worry. I'll protect Gohan." she smiled.

The combination of love and the reward money won over Chi-Chi, "All, alright. I guess it isn't that bad. Oh, to be young and in love. And the money is more than enough to pay for both the scholarship and the wedding."

Nobody noticed Gohan or Videl blushing in beet red.

Haaaaaaa!!!! Hiiiiiyyaaaaa!!!!

In a empty dojo, Ryu focused on his katas, executing his techniques flawlessly as he did. Ryu back-flipped outside and turned around, was facing a tall tree before him. Looking up, he targeted a high branch.

"Shoryuken!"

He soared through the air, hit the branch and fell softly to the ground. A few stray leaves fluttered around him and he walked back inside where his student, Sakura was waiting for him.

"You never cease to amaze me, Ryu." she said before tossing him a towel to him.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Sakura.", Ryu smiled.

Sakura shrugged, "Well, it was worth a shot, right?"

Ryu fininshed wiping himself, "Isn't it a little late for you to be here?"

She shrugged again, "I was just stopping by. I'm on my way to meet Kairi. He's taking me to a fancy restaurant for dinner."

Ryu quirked an eyebrow, "I didn't know Kairi was the type to go to fancy restaurants."

Sakura smiled, "Well, he isn't. But he said he wanted today to be special."

Ryu smiled, "That's very nice of him. He's a noble warrior."

Sakura sighed, "Is that all you think about?"

"You know him. The fight is all."

Behind them was Ken. Sakura waved at him and Ryu tapped fists with him

"Hey Ken. What brings you out here?"

"This." He handed him a newspaper clipping.

What's this?"

"It's here, Ryu. The fight we've been waiting for since Sensei told us. The Millennial World Warrior tournament."

Ryu's eye's lip up, "The...Millennial tournament? I almost forgot about this."

Sakura looked at both of them, "What's the Millennial tournament?"

"It's a tournament that takes place every generation. It's like the world warrior tournaments we've been to before, but this is where the truly great fighters will come."

Ken smiled, "And the greatest fighter, that's me, will be there as well."

Sakura laughed, "Yeah right. Not when you have those others to deal with. Including me."

Ken gave her a weird look, "You....think you can beat...me? Hahahahahahahaha!!!!"

Sakura pouted, "No, really. I've gotten a lot stronger since the Alpha and EX fights. And I've been training with Ryu now. Officially. I just may surprise you."

Ken didn't stop, "Hahahaha!!!! Yeah right!" He began to calm down, "Speaking of which, Ryu, you are coming, right?"

Ryu was quiet for a moment, "I'm...not sure. I'll have to ask Chun-Li and see if it's okay."

At this, Ken roared in laugher, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You mean the great warrior, the king of street fighters, the guy who beat Akuma and Gill, has to ask permission from his wife to fight? HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!"

Ryu looked irritated at him, and then smirked, "Speaking of which, did you tell Eliza."

Ken stopped laughing and Sakura smirked, "I guess that means no."

____

Ryu walked down the street, still wearing his karate gi, but the people around didn't notice. This was not a new thing to them. As they walked, he began thinking; _What__ will she say? Will she be mad at me for wanting to go? I wouldn't blame her? I have a family to look after now. But....the Millennial tournament...a once in a lifetime event._ He walked up to his house and inside to see Mikoto on the computer. She looked away and up at Ryu.

"Hello, Ryu."

Ryu walked next to her, "Hello Mikoto. What are you doing?"

She shrugged, "I'm just finishing my homework. You know how Mom is."

Ryu smiled, "Yeah, so where is she?" However an aroma filled the air and he already knew. _The kitchen._ He walked through the room and into the kitchen. There Chun-Li was cooking a meal in a pot. Latched on her back was their son, Shinji. Chun-Li turned to him with a smile.

"Hey, you're back." She planted a small kiss on his lips. "How was work?"

Ryu smiled as he took Shinji off her back, "Well the students are progressing well. Sakura is working hard on them, but they seem to be pulling through. I think one of the guys has a crush on her."

Chun-Li shook her head, "She better be careful. Otherwise there will be another Sakura around." She looked at him and saw that he was a little hesitant about speaking, "What is it, Ryu?"  
  


"Oh, umm, well, its nothing. I was just thinking about Ken. I saw him earlier today."

Chun-Li looked at him briefly, "Oh really. What did you two talk about?"

Ryu shuffled a bit, "Oh, not much. Just old times."

Chun-Li sighed, "I'm a little surprised. I thought you would have talked about the Millennial tournament coming up."

Ryu looked surprised, "How did you know?"

"I didn't. Now I do."

Ryu looked down; _Damn, I keep forgetting she's a detective._

"Ryu, its fine. You can go."

Ryu looked up and smiled, but she cut him off, "I'm going too."

Ryu backed off, "You too? But..."

Chun-Li looked at him dead in the eye and talked sweetly, "Ryu. My mind is made up. And you know how stubborn I can be."

Ryu's eyes darted from side to side, trying to figure out a way to change her mind. "But… what about the children?"

"Mikoto is old enough to take care of Shinji. And just to be sure, I've asked Eliza if she can watch them while we were gone. And your students can go on a few days without you."

Ryu saw he was defeated, but he suddenly started laughing. Chun-Li looked at him weirdly.

"What's so funny?"

"You told Eliza about the tournament?"

"Yes."

"Ken didn't."

Chun-Li took in this new information and began laughing as well. On Ryu's back, Shinji looked at his parents.

_Grown-ups are so weird._


	2. Preliminaries

Author Note: I sorry. I got the DBZ timeline a little screwed up. So to clarify, this takes place a year after Buu gets destroyed. So just ignore the beginning part where Goku was training Ubuu. Arigato and Gomen (Thank you and sorry)

Chap. 2

In a hovercraft above the ocean, the Z warriors traveled toward the location of the Millennial tournament. Riding inside was Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Master Roshi, Krillian, #18 and Marron. Piccolo would meet them there with Tien and Choazu, who were also entering the tournament.

"Man, can you believe it! 100,000,000,000 zen to the winner." Krillian said. "You gotta admit. That's a lot of money."

Gohan agreed, "Yeah, it sure is Krillian."

Krillian gave a smirk, "So Gohan, where's your girlfriend?"

Gohan look irritated, but answered anyway, "She's going to meet up there. Said something about last minute training."

Vegeta grumbled, "Why do we always have to travel in this slug machine?"

Bulma looked at him annoyed, "Because, it's better to approach unnoticed this way. No sense in drawing up a crowd."

Vegeta gave an hmph, but said no more. They approached the island and saw it surrounded by many tracks and cylinders. Monorail trains ran through them back and forth. 

"Wow, look at all the trains." Goten smiled.

"Yeah, way cool!" Trunks agreed.

The hovercraft flew to the landing grounds and the team got out. They met up with Piccolo, Tien, and Choazu who was waiting nearby. Together they walked down to the tournament grounds.

"There sure are a lot of fighters."

Tien nodded, "Yeah. I've watched a lot of them come in. Some of them are no pushovers, I'll give you that."

Choazu floated by, "Yeah, especially that guy." Chaozu pointed to a cage where a green-skinnned man-beast was growling in a cage. Krillian backed away, "Whoa. That's going to fight? What kind of tournament is this?"

Piccolo looked as well, "A very interesting one as it seems. Let's register in."

"Hey, wait up!"

They turned around to see Videl run up to them.

Gohan waved, "Hey Videl. You made it."

She smiled at him, "Yep. Sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything?"

"Nah, we just got here ourselves. Are you here by yourself?"

Videl shook her head and then pointed to the far left. A crowd of people were gathered in front of an airplane. The plane doors open and out came…

"Hercule! Hercule! Hercule!"

"YEAH!!!!!!"

As he walked down the steps, reporters came up to him, "Hercule, what do you say are your chances for victory today."

"Well, not to toot my own horn, but I'd say 150% so you can expect to see your champion fight at his max today! YEAH!!!!!!"

As the crowds continued, Videl shook her head, "Everyone still believes he beat Cell and Majin Buu. That's why I left early. So I wouldn't be caught up."

Gohan shrugged, "Well, in a way, he did help beat Majin Buu when he convinced everyone to give up their energy for my dad."

Videl smiled again, "It's amazing. You guys do all the fighting, yet you don't care about what other people think."

Gohan smiled with her, "It's nothing, really."

Vegeta walked pass them, "If you two lovebirds can stop talking for a moment, we need to get to the registration desk."

They both glared at Vegeta, who gave a smirk, "Come now. No since staying here. Unless you two have _other_ plans."

Both sighed and quietly walked along with the others. It was then when Goku suddenly felt...something. A surge of energy from somewhere.

"Hey Goku, what's up?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. We should keep going."

________

"Ryu, what is it?"

"I...nothing. We should go."

Ryu and Ken had just gotten out of the Ken luxury cruiser. With them were Chun-Li, Sakura, Sean, Kairi, Cammy, and Dan. Dan was trying to hit on Cammy and Cammy was just a hair away from beating him to within an inch of soon to be short life.

"Come on, Cam. Can I have your number at least?"

"No. Will you stop annoying me already?" She gave him a death glare and he backed off. She then sighed and looked at Chun-Li, "Why did he have to come with us?"

Chun-Li shrugged, "It was either this or him meeting us here. We figured if he came with us, he might calm down a bit." She took a brief look at him, "I may have spoken too soon."

Kairi walked up to them, "We should register in before it's too late."

"Right. Huh?" They looked over to Hercule's airplane and the crowds around him.

"So that's Hercule, huh? I heard about him."

"He's my target." Dan exclaimed. "He's supposed to be the world martial arts champion of the world. But when he faces me and my Saikyo style, then I will dethrone him and become the new champion. Hahahahahaha!!!"

Everyone tear dropped.

"Let's just go."

The group walked down to the registration and pretty soon, were surrounded by groups of fighters, many of whom they recognized, including...

"Hey, Ryu. Look who's here."

Turning to look in a shaded area, Ryu saw a tall, muscular man with an eye patch and an angry scar on his chest.

"Sagat."

"Yep. And if he's here, who knows how many others will be coming."

Ryu nodded before his focus wandered to another tall fighter, with green skin and wearing a head turban and cloak.

"Who is that?"

Sakura took a look, "I've seen him before. He was in another tournament, but I never really saw him fight. I think his name was Ma Junior or something like that."

Dan snickered, "What kind of name is that? That guy sounds like a wuss."

Little did he know that the green fighter had extremely good hearing and heard every word he said.

Is that so? Well, we'll just have to see about that.

The fighters all managed to register and they all stood in front of a massive marble building with a balcony. A gong sounded and the participants quieted. Out of the balcony, two figures came out. One was a man, medium sized, wearing a sharp business suit. The other was shrouded in a black hood and cloak. The first one raised his hand.

"Welcome to the Millennial World Warrior tournament. You are all the best of the best of the best.  Many of you are known warriors, some of you champions. I can also see that few are even legends. But titles mean nothing here. What matters are your own skills and strength, your own power and determination to forge your way to the top. May the best warrior win." 

With that, the two figures turned and left and everyone was guided inside. As they entered, each fighter was handed a ticket with a number on it. There were several monorails set for transport. The monorails were to transport fighters all over the world to a fighting arena where a battle would take place. The winner is the one who either knocks out his opponent or the opponent surrenders. There are no ring-outs and nothing to determine a victory, meaning that anything goes. But the Z-fighters weren't worried. Goten couldn't wait to ride one of the monorails.

"Can we hurry? Can we go? Can we? Can we?"

Trunks held his head, "Geez, Goten. You can be such a child sometimes." Inwardly though, Trunks couldn't wait either. High above them, the spectators awaited to see the matches through massive TV screens. Chi-Chi, Bulma, Oolong, Puar, Marron and Roshi was there.

"This is so exciting. Who do you think will win, Chi-Chi?"

"Well, I'd have to say my Goku will get through." Chi-Chi said.

"Not if my Vegeta makes it first." Bulma countered.

Puar interjected, "Ah, ah. Yamacha will make through all of them."

The three of them began arguing and Oolong began to get irritated, "No! We're not going through this again. How about this? Let's have a little friendly wager on who will make it through. How's that?"

They though about it for awhile, "Deal!"

_________

The monorails shipped off with their respective groups. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillian and Tien were on one monorail along with a few other fighters heading for a battle point.

"Hmm. I wonder where we are going." Goku thought out loud.

Krillian did a few stretches, "Wherever it is, we better be ready."

The monorail stopped suddenly stopped and the door opened. The monorail was on a sunny beach surrounded by water. It was almost like Master Roshi's island, except a little bigger and no house. A voice came over the intercom, _"Fighter #34: Krillian, please exit the monorail and await battle."_

Krillian cracked his knuckles, "All right. It's game time." Krillian walked out and stood in the ring. Another monorail came up and the door opened. Krillian gasped as he saw his opponent

_"Fighter #41: Zangief."_

_____

Elsewhere...

Ryu, Ken, Cammy and Sakura were on another monorail that just stopped. It was in an underground cavern. The door open and the com came up.

_"Figher # 22: Cammy.__ Please exit the monorail."_

Sakura held a thumbs-up, "Good luck, Cammy."

Cammy turned and did the same before stepping out. The second monorail stopped and opened.

_"Fighter #13: Kerone."_

Out jumped a fighter wearing white clothes and holding a bush of roses. He gave a smile and held out the roses. "I believe a woman as beautiful as you shouldn't waste time fighting. Especially since you could go out with me." His teeth sparkled. Cammy sighed inwardly and stood in battle stance. Inside the monorail, the others watched the fighters.

"How long do you think it will take for her to beat him?" Ken asked.

Sakura shrugged, "Hm. Five minutes at the most."

"I say three. She's still a little aggravated by Dan."

_____

Another monorail...

Vegeta, Goten, Trunks and #18 were heading to their battle point. With them were Chun-Li, Dan, Sean, and Kairi. The rail stopped in the middle of a wasteland and the door opened.

_"Fighter #52:  Goten. Please exit the monorail."_

Trunks gave a peace sign, "Go get 'em, Goten!"

"Okay."

Goten walked out as the second monorail came out. As he left, Chun-Li looked worried. "Isn't he a little young to be fighting?"

Trunks turned to her, "Nah, don't worry. Goten will be fine. It's his opponent that should worry." Chun-Li looked confused and Trunks sighed, "Just watch and see."

 The door opened and Goten opponent was announced.

_"Fighter # 30: Blanka."_

__________

_The matches are on: The Kamesennin student Krillian vs. The Russian bear wrestler Zangief, The deadly doll Cammy vs. The aerobatic rose Kerone, and The youngest Super-Sayian Goten vs. The man-beast Blanka. And this is just the preliminaries!_

________________________________________

Oh come on. You have to review this at least. I'm not sure if I got Kerone's name right or not. If anyone knows, please tell me. In case you don't know who it is, he's the guy who was one of Hercule's students who was blasted out of the ring from Cell's energy.


	3. Round, FIGHT!

Disclaimer: I do not own Street Fighter or Dragonball Z. But then, you knew that.

Chap. 2

"I've got to fight him!!!"

Krillian stood dwarfed before the massive Zangief. Zangief looked down at his opponent and Krillian expected the usual big-man-crush-little-guy lines. However...

"Let's see what you got, my little friend."

Several little orbs hovered high above them and relayed the images to the view-screens. The audience cheered as they watched the matches. Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Marron cheered as they saw both Krillian and Goten ready to fight. Chi-Chi and Oolong watched Goten while Bulma and Marron watched Krillian's.

"Go daddy!"

**_"Round._****_ FIGHT!!!!"_**

Krillian shook off his previous nervousness and charged at the big man. Zangief blocked the blow and swung his arm out. Krillian managed to dodge it and flip away.

"Man. This guy's like a rock."

Zangief charged at Krillian and clothesline him. Krillian rolled, jumped high up, and dropped on him with a heavy kick. Zangief backed off and Krillian landed another kick to the head. Zangief fell back.

"Alright!"

The others watched from the monorail. "Keep it up, Krillian." Goku yelled.

Zangief arose and Krillian charged again, landing a blow on the chest. However, that proved to be a mistake, because Zangief closed his arms around him, crushing him in a bearhug. He then rotated Krillian's body and back-flipped into a German suplex. Krillian went flying and hit the sand, hard.

Marron yelled, "Come on, daddy! You can do it!"

Even though Krillian can't hear a word she's saying, he slowly rose up, just to see Zangief charge at him. Krillian leaped up again and double kicked him in the back. Zangief fell down again, only to get up again.

"Man. What does it take to keep you down?"

Zangief smiled, "A lot."

Krillian held his hands up, "Well if that's the way you want it." His hands summoned a white glow of energy and Krillian put them together.

"Eat this."

A white beam flew out and hit Zangief directly. An explosion occurred and sand and smoke flew up. Krillian cheered, but it was short-lived when the smoke left and Zangief was still standing, his body now totally dark and eyes red.

"Not bad. Quite tasty."

Krillian charged again and used a combination of punches and kicks. But he was unaffected and managed to grab Krillian again, turned him upside-down and spin high into the air. He then descended, still spinning and crashed into the ground with a pile-driver.

"DADDY!!!!!!"

Zangief moved away from the spiked body of Krillian, assuming he was unconscious. Amazingly, Krillian stood up, with some effort and rubbed his head. Zangief charged again and Krillian jumped up and stayed airborne. Krillian breathed heavily and noticed that the wrestler didn't follow. Oh great, he can't fly. But his thoughts were disrupted when Zangief suddenly glowed in a burst of energy and jumped up into the air. He grabbed Krillian and drove him back into the ground. Luckily, Krillian wasn't driven as hard and backed away. Zangief came at him again

"This guy is too much. Wait." He noticed Zangief's charge. _Of course.__ He can't run that fast. He's been scaring me into positions. In that case..._

Krillian dodged to the side and saw Zangief shift position. Zangief glowed with energy again and started stopping the ground. However, Krillian basked out of it and put his hands together.

"KA....ME....HA....ME..."

A blue ball formed in Krillian's hand while Zangief continued to stomp.

"HAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The beam of energy flashed out and smashed into Zangief. Zangief continued to come, but slowly he stopped and eventually started to slide back. Eventually Krillian won over and Zangief was knocked out.

_"Special finish!__ Winner, Krillian."_

Krillian crouched down and took deep breaths of air before walking back into the monorail.

Gohan patted his back, "Hey Krillian. Good work. You beat him."

Krillian winced a bit and smiled, "Thanks, but that guy was really hard. Ouch." Krillian sat down, "I don't think I've been hit that hard since Cell."

"Well, you pulled it off." Goku said.

The monorail started up and flew off, heading to the next fight. Meanwhile...

**_"Round._****_ FIGHT!!!!"_**

In the cavern, Kerone held his arms out and spun around.

"Beautiful flying rose...Atttaaacccckkkk!!!!"

Kerone flew up into the air and toward Cammy. Cammy just shook her head and he began to descend. Kerone smiled, "Its over."

Cammy then shifted slightly and suddenly, it was over.

"Cannon Spike!!!!!"

Cammy's foot launched upward and blazed in blue flames. Her attack connected with Kerone's chin and his head snapped back. He fell back on the ground, unconscious.

_"Perfect victory!__ Winner, Cammy."_

Cammy walked into the monorail where she saw Ken with money in his hands and Sakura sulking down in her seat. Ken looked at her and handed some money.

"Three minutes."

"Actually, two minutes and thirty seconds. New record."

Sakura jumped up, "You set me up."

"Yep."

Sakura growled and sat back down as the monorail took off.

Elsewhere...

Goten stood before the snarling beast and shivered a bit. Blanka began to staggering forward and Goten stepped back a bit. Suddenly, Blanka stopped growling.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is my growling scaring you?"

Goten blinked, and then slowly nodded.

"Okay, I'll stop then."

Goten smiled and bowed his head, "Thanks Mr. Blanka."

"No worries. Now let's fight."

The others in the monorail tear-dropped and the announcement came up.

**_"Round._****_ FIGHT!!!!!"_**

Blanka jumped in the air and dropped on him with a double dropkick. Goten blocked and attacked back. Blanka defended against Goten's speedy attacks and spun backward. Goten charged and Blanka crouched low. Goten was about to strike when he stopped himself. Blanka was surrounded with electricity.

"Whoa!"

Goten stumbled back and nearly tripped, giving Blanka enough time to stop the electric field and hit him back with a massive punch. Goten shook his head and Blanka rolled in the air. However, Goten caught him and he was stuck as a ball. Chun-Li watched in surprise.

"Oh, we're playing ball? Okay, I'll go first."

Goten then kick Blanka into the air, flew after him and kicked him into the ground. Blanka stood up and jumped up at him, knuckle-bombing him down.

"You monster! You leave my Goten alone!"

Bulma and Oolong were trying to hold Chi-Chi down to her seat.

Goten stood up as Blanka landed on the ground. Goten began to power-up and Blanka rolled on the ground, staying in the same place and charging electricity around him. Goten energy turned red and he flew at Blanka, head first. At the same time, Blanka flew forward at high speed. They picked up speed and they slammed into each other with a clash of energy and a flash of light. When the light cleared, Goten stood; holding his head and Blanka was unconscious with a big bump on his head.

_"Energy Clash!__ Winner, Goten!"_

Goten rubbed his head as he re-entered the monorail, "He sure got a hard head."

Trunks laughed, "Not as hard as yours, I guess."

Goten laughed with him and the monorail.

________

A monorail stopped in front of a beach and the doors opened.

"Fighter #75: Yamcha. Please exit the monorail.

Yamcha waved at Videl and Choazu, who were traveling on the same rail.

"Good luck, Yamcha."

"You bet."

The next monorail came up and the fighter stepped out.

"Fighter #11: Sagat

_________

To be continued:


	4. The tiger's roar

Disclaimer: Same as before

Chap.3

"Yayyyyyy! Yamcha."

Puar cheered as Yamcha came on the scene. Sagat then stood before him and they stood in pose.

"Now you'll see what Yamcha can really do."

Bulma looked a little worried, "I don't know. The other guy looks really tough."

Puar got in her face, "Tough nothing! No one can defeat my Yamcha!"

"Okay."

Yamcha stood before the massive Sagat, "Time for my first victory."

"Don't be foolish."

**_"Round._****_ FIGHT!!!!!!"_**

They dropped into fighting stance and slid toward each other. Then they charged, each one yelling a battle cry. Sagat let out a fierce punch and Yamcha ducked. Yamcha then let out a punch of his own and Sagat blocked it as well. The two fighters continued to punch and block each other. Yamcha then used a feint and hit Sagat in the jaw. The massive warrior shook it off and let out his elbow. Yamcha ducked and jumped over him and kicked him in the back of his head. Sagat stumbled forward.

"Yay! That's right. Go Yamcha!"

Yamcha gave a small grin, "Give up."

Sagat turned around to him, "Hardly."

They again folded into battle stance and again they charged. However, Sagat suddenly rushed through the air and hit Yamcha in the face. Yamcha flew back dazed and Sagat let out a powerful kick, creating a loud crack and sending Yamcha flying. When he got back up, his face was bruised badly. Yamcha wiped his face and dropped in another pose. _I haven't used this in a good while._

"Wolf Fang Fist!!!!!!!"

A loud howl was heard and Yamcha flew at Sagat. Sagat saw the attack and braced himself. Yamacha slammed into him with both hands and Sagat crashed back. Sagat rolled and managed to stand and Yamcha was coming at him again when he saw Sagat's hand glow orange.

"Tiger!"

A blade of fiery light flew out and Yamcha jumped on instinct. Sagat let out a small grin, ran toward him and let his fist fly into the air.

"Tiger Blow!!!!"

Yamcha was totally dominated by the destructive force of the blow and he fell again. He managed to get up again, very slowly and he was bruised all over. Yamcha could barely keep his eyes open as Sagat clasped his fists together, fiery energy glowing even more fiercely.

"Tiger...CANNON!!!!!!!"

Yamcha saw no more after that.

"Yamcha....."

Oolong looked on and then turned to Puar, "I guess you have to pay up then."

_"Super Attack Finish!__ Winner, Sagat!"_

___________

Elsewhere, in the middle of a city.

_"Fighter #5: Ken Masters. Please exit the monorail."_

"Alright. Time to me to go to work."

Ken stood out just as the second monorail approached, opening it's doors to reveal...

_"Fighter #34: #17"_

A young man with an orange bandana walked out, a smirk clear on his face.

"I give you a chance to surrender. It'll hurt a lot less."

Ken gave his own trademark smirk, "Funny. I was just about to say the same thing...17, is it? Weird name, but don't worry. I've heard a lot worse."

"Names will be the last thing on your mind, my friend. If you still plan on fighting, then very well. It's your funeral."

"Ikuze."

_________

Tien was the next to fight as the monorail stopped in the middle of an ice-field. He did a breathing exercises before the next monorail appeared.

_"Fighter # 27: Rose_

Tien looked as an extremely beautiful woman stepped out of the rail. She didn't look like a fighter, but he could sense an aura of power and energy around her. _Alright, stay focused. There's definitely more to her than meets the eye._ Rose looked at her opponent, but her focus wandered elsewhere.

_There's something dark here. And I must find it._

_________________

A dark presence in the tournament? Yeah, right, like you didn't see this coming.


	5. Warning

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Chap. 4

"Yamcha. Yamcha, wake up."

"Ugghhh. What....happened?"

Standing over him was Choazu and Videl. Yamcha winced as he opened his eyes. He was wearing a few bandages over his head, face and arm.

"Sagat beat you."

Yamcha sighed and rested back, "Aww. I can't believe it. My first match and I get blown."

Choazu gave a small smile, "Hey, don't worry about it. You put up a good fight."

"Not good enough, but I gotta say. That guy...his kicks. They're like boulders slamming into you. Who was that guy anyway?"

Videl answered, "His name is Victor Sagat. He was at one time the champion of street fighters."

"At one time? Who beat him?"

She sat back, "No one really knows who. Some young fighter years ago that went by the name of Ryu. But no one has really seen him. He's like a myth."

"Hmm. Ryu, huh? He sounds good. Do you think he's in this tournament?"

"If he is, we wouldn't know until he fights."

_"Fighter #49: Choazu: Please exit the monorail."_

"Oh, I guess it's my turn. See ya."

Choazu floated out of the monorail and the second monorail rolled in. They were on an mountain cliff as the second fighter emerged.

_"Fighter #8: Adon."_

An orange haired fighter leaped out and landed with a huge grin on his face.

"You're my opponent? I make it fast, little guy."

**_"Round._****_ FIGHT!!!!!!"_**

____________________

_"Figher #20: Sean. Please exit the monorail."_

Sean did so and adjusted his gloves and the next monorail came.

"Fighter #48: Peroski.

A massive man with an iron mask came out. He removed the mask, ground it into a ball and ate it. Sean watched this in disbelief and just shrugged.

**_"Round!_****_ FIGHT!!!!!!"_**

______________

****

**_"Round!_****_ FIGHT!!!!!!"_**

Tien stood ready in battle stance, but Rose made no move. Tien then decided to attack first, lashing out with a sharp kick. However, the yellow scarf she was wearing suddenly came alive and wrapped around his leg. She took hold of the scarf and twirled, causing Tien to spin backward. Tien got back on his feet and Rose came at him. He noticed that she didn't run, rather she hovered at him.

"Soul Spark!"

Her arm lashed out with the scarf and emitted a ball of energy. Tien dodged it and flew upward. At the same instant, Rose shot upward, grabbed him, and hurled him downward. Tien rolled again. How did she do that? Tien re-examined her, (No, not that way, you perverts!) _The scarf seems to be her main weapon, but it's clear that her powers were mystical. I'll have to get through that._

_"You won't."_

A voice sounded in his head. _What was that?_ Shaking it off, Tien crossed his arms together.

"Multi-Form!"

Tien split into four separate bodies and they all stood in stance. However...

_"That won't work."_

"What?!" It was clear now where the voice was coming from. Her. She was speaking in his mind. She then glimmered in energy and the scene changed. Now the four Tien's were surrounded by a dozen Rose's. Tien (All of them) looked around in disbelief.

_"Please listen to me. Surrender."_

"What?"

_"Listen. A dark force is in control of the tournament. You must let me continue on to discover it. I sense good in you so I did not fight you at full force. I implore you, please let me go on. This threat endangers everyone here."_

Tien took this in, "How do I know this isn't some kind of trick?"

One of the Rose's walked up to one of the Tien's, _"You must believe me. You must also warn your friends about this."_ She looked over to the monorail. _"They must proceed with caution. There are also few here that know who I am. Ask them."_ She touched his cheek which redden a bit, _"I know you don't trust me. I don't blame you. Which is why... I am sorry."_

"Sorry? Ugghhhhh!"

All of the Tien's suddenly fell down, unconscious. Rose reverted into one form again and strode to her monorail.

_"Winner, Rose!"_

The monorail shot out a few grappling orbs and hovered Tien in. Goku grabbed him and laid him in his seat. It was then that his eyes snapped open.

"What? What happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us", Piccolo muttered.

Tien shook his head, "She said something about some dark force in control of the tournament. She wanted to continue on to find it and wanted me to warn you guys."

Krillian shook his head, "A dark force. But I don't sense anything like that."

"I know. But she feels it. She's...different. Her powers are not like ours. It may be that she can feel things we can't."

Goku frowned a bit, "If that's the case, we should be careful. If what she says is true, this is going to turn out to be one of those days."

________________

Elsewhere...

The city block was trashed, with cracks in a few buildings and fires raging around. Ken and #17 were locked in a fierce fight. 17 can't believe that Ken could keep up with him while Ken couldn't believe that his attacks weren't wearing the android down. They knocked each other away and faced off again.

17 smirked, "Not bad. You're actually quite good. I may have to actually try."

Ken smirked as well, "You call that a bluff? Let's be honest, you can't defeat me." His grin grew wider, "But that's okay. Nobody can yet."

17 scowled, "Is that so? Well it pleasures me to be the first." With that, 17 charged again and Ken did as well.

_______________

Meanwhile, a few feet above the island, a pod appears out of thin air and appears out of nowhere. A purple haired young man with a sword floated out and the pod retracted into a capsule.

"So this is the place that guy told me about. I hope I'm not too late to help Goku and the others." With that, he flew down to the island.

_____________

Inside the marble building...

"Are they ready?"

"Almost sir. Cellular construction is at 90%. Cybernetic link-ups are complete though."

"Good. I want both of them ready for testing."

"Yes sir."

Another figure enters. It is the cloaked figure.

"What purpose are these creatures?"

"They are based off of the most power creatures on this planet."

"Not powerful enough if they were destroyed."  
  


"Don't worry. The cybernetic setups make it so they are vastly stronger than before."

"Hmph. You rely too much on you machines. Nevertheless, this will test the abilities of the fighters."

"Anxious, aren't you?"

"I am a warrior. I do not like waiting for battle."

"Don't worry, my friend. If all goes according to plan, you will have your chance to prove yourself as one of the greatest fighter in exitence."

"Yes. But I before I can, I must defeat those two. The ones that have always stood before me."

"Yes. Goku and Ryu. You'll have your chance at them."

____________________


	6. Intensify

Disclaimer: Same as before

Chap. 5

As the monorail continued on its course, the group was left pondering Rose's words. _Dark presence.__ Be on guard._

Gohan was looking out of one the window, "We should keep on alert. No telling what to expect out there."

Krillian shrugged, "How can we be sure she was even telling the truth? I mean, we don't even know who she is."

Tien looked at him, "I don't know either. But I don't think she was lying."

"She mentioned that there were others who know about her. We should try to find one." Piccolo spoke, looking out of the opposite window.

Goku nodded, "Right. We'll check if when we fight our opponents. Right or wrong, we have to be careful."

The monorail stopped again, this time on high bridge in the middle of a highway.

_"Fighter #6: Piccolo. Please exit the monorail."_

Goku nodded, "Alright, remember to see if you can find any that know Rose."

"Sure."

The second monorail was already there. Before Piccolo, a dark-skinned, skinny man stood before him. However, Piccolo could feel a strange power emitting from him. This could be interesting...

_"Fighter # 53: Dhalsim."_

_______________

Choazu was ready to face Adon. The Muay Thai fighter did a few leg stretches and then faced him. Choazu stuck his hand out in his own stance.

**_"Round!_****_ FIGHT!!!!!!"_**

Adon instantly jumped up into the air and dove at the little man. Choazu spun to the side, avoiding the sharp kick coming at him. Adon landed softly and lashed his leg out, to which Chaozu ducked. Choazu then rushed at him with a double kick. Although the kick didn't hit him, Adon was thrown of balance a bit and Choazu managed a solid punch in the face. Adon reeled back and rubbed his cheek.

"Not bad for a shrimp."

Adon rushed at him and his knee caught Chaozu, sending him back. Choazu spun a bit and Adon leaped into the in a slashing fashion. Chaozu narrowly dodged it and ran his head into Adon's. In the monorail, the others watched.

"Wow. Chaozu is a lot stronger than before. I guess training with Tien has really paid off."

Chaozu began hitting Adon with a series of airborne kicks and Adon was forced to back away from him. Chaozu struck again, but this time Adon managed to grab his leg and kick him hard. Chaozu rolled and Adon rushed at him.

"Jaguar Knee!"

Adon shop up into the air, ramming Chaozu and sending him further back to the edge of the cliff. Adon jumped up again, this time backwards. Suddenly he swooped forward.

"Jaguar Kick!"

Chaozu dodged to the side, but the kick still grazed him and he slipped off the edge of the cliff. Choazu fell back and grabbed the rim. Adon stood over him, grinning.

"Give up, shorty."

Much to his surprise, Choazu let go of the rim and flew up over him. However, the surprise was brief and Adon rammed his elbow at Choazu. Choazu slid on the ground and stood up again. Adon was charging at him and Choazu remembered something Tien told him.

_Use it only when you think it is truly necessary, and if you do, use it once._

Choazu put his hands together and formed a triangle. Choazu began to glow in flames of light blue. Adon stopped and noticed the energy of him.

"Psychic Tri-Beam!!!!!"

A flash of blue energy flailed out at high speed. Adon looked in shock as the beam came at him and suddenly split into separate beams. They still came at him and exploded on impact. But from out of the smoke, Adon jumped out, obviously avoiding the majority of the blast. But his arm was singed and hanging limp by his side. Choazu slumped down, exhausted by the use of the attack. Adon looked ticked. Choazu suddenly stood up.

"I surrender. I forfeit the match."

"Huh?"

Choazu nodded, "I give up." The attack had almost completely drained him and it missed. Looking at Adon, he saw Adon's injury and thought about fighting, but he was in no shape to fight anymore.

Adon grumbled, "You...give up?"

"Yes." Choazu look up at the hover orbs above them, "That's alright, isn't it?"

The voice came out, _"Are you sure?"_

"Yes."

_"Very well.__ Your surrender is accepted. Winner: Adon."_

Adon grumbled and then let up a smirk, "Good thing too. I was going to give you the beating of you small little life." Adon walked to his monorail, now holding his still burnt arm and muttering curses under his breath. Chaozu also entered, with his head down.

Yamcha put his hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry. You put up a great fight. Even better than me, little guy."

"You really think so?"

Videl smiled as well, "Of course. Especially with that last attack."

"Thank you."

The monorail moved off again.

_______

 Sean looked at his opponent. Peroski was big, but if its one thing he learned from Ken, big people just mean easier target. And this guy doesn't exactly look like the brightest of people.

**_"Round!_****_ FIGHT!!!!!!!"_**

Peroski roared and charged at Sean. Sean waited for him to come closer and somehow...tackled him. Peroski couldn't believe that a boy half his size was able to take him down. Peroski was even more surprised when Sean began to hammer him down to the floor. He growled and pushed Sean away. Peroski charge again and Sean shook his head. He then fell back slightly, planted his foot in his gut and flipped him. Peroski landed with a thud. Slowly, the big man got up only to Sean's hands cupped together.

"Hado....Burst!!!!"

A high speed energy projectile slammed straight into him and knocked him a good 6 feet across the ground before landing with another thud. Needless to say, Peroski didn't get up after that.

_"Super Finish!__ Winner: Sean!"_

Sean jumped up and raised his arm in the air in victory. He then entered the monorail and it took off.

__________________

Meanwhile, the battle between Ken and Android 17 continued. Both fighters were beat up really bad. 17 charged at Ken and elbow smashed him. Ken rolled back and 17 rushed at him. Ken got up just in time to block the blow. Ken's fist suddenly blazed in fire.

"Shoryuken!"

The rising dragon fist caught 17 straight in the chin and sent him back. But 17 just stood up, seemingly unaffected.

"If that's your best, then you have a problem."

17 stretched out his hand and fired an energy blast. Ken parried the blast, but was open for 17's kick. It landed square on Ken's chest, sliding him across the ground into a window. 17 grabbed Ken's leg and spun him around several times before letting him go in another direction. As Ken flew, 17 went at him again, but Ken managed to roll on the ground. 17 zanzokened and reappeared behind Ken, but Ken suddenly wheeled on him as he did with his fist blazing again, more fiery this time.

"How about this? Shinryuken!!!!!!!"

17 was completely open to Ken's Shinryuken attack. Ken rose through the air in a column of fire and 17 was caught in flames. The attack finished and Ken landed on his feet while 17 crashed into a nearby car. 17 remained motionless after that.

Super Finish! Winner: Ken!!!!!"

Ken raised his arm and winced as he did. He re-entered the monorail and slumped down in the chair. Ryu came by him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little dazed. Man, that guy knows how to hit."

"Does this mean the great Ken Masters has lost his touch?" Ryu teased.

Ken looked up at his friend, "A sense of humor? That must be Chun-Li's influence."

Ryu slapped him in the back of his head. Suddenly the monorail stopped suddenly and its door opened.

"Wow that was fast." Sakura noted, "So who do you think is up next?"

_"Fighter #33: Sakura. Please exit the monorail and await your partner."_

Sakura's eyes widened, "P...partner?"

_____

_"Fighter #5: Chun-Li. Please exit the monorail and meet with your partner."_

Chun-Li shrugged as she exited the rail, but exclaimed when she saw who it was.

"Sakura!"

"Chun-Li? You're my partner?"  
  


"Looks like it. A tag-team match, eh?"

"Well, let's just beat our opponents and move on. I wonder who they are."

From behind Chun-Li, _"Fighter #15: #18. Please exit the monorail and await your partner."_

#18 strode out of the rail, "I guess you know now."

Across from them, a third rail came out and opened, _"Fighter #51: Videl. Please exit the rail and meet with your partner."_

Videl walked out, "So which of you is my partner?"

#18 turned to her, "Looks like it's me."

Videl smiled, "Well, this is a surprise." She walked beside her and looked at the other two.

"So you two know each other?" Chun-Li asked.

Videl answered, "Yes. And you two?"

"Yes."

#18 smirked, "Well, this is going to be a very interesting match."

Chun-Li nodded, "Yes, it is." Turning to Sakura, "Here's the plan. I'll face #18. You'll fight Videl."

Sakura smirked, "Sure. I was planning on facing her anyway."

#18 turned to Videl, "Let's make this quick, Videl."

"Count on it."

**_"Round!_****_ FIGHT!!!!!!"_**

__________________________________________

The ultimate female tag-team match! Chun-Li and Sakura vs. Android 18 and Videl. And Piccolo now faces the Yoga master Dhalsim. The battles in the next chapter are ones that you can't miss!


	7. Testing

Disclaimer: I do not own either Dragonball or Street Fighter. There, I said it. Are you happy?

Chap.6

The four women set themselves in fighting stance and waited for one of them to make the first move. Chun-Li looked at the others. She knew that chances are that one of the younger ones would attack first; either Sakura or Videl. As it turned out, both of them charged at each other at the same time. Videl stuck Sakura with a heavy punch to which Sakura returned. The two traded several blows with each other at a rapid pace. Videl saw that Sakura was keeping up with her and they both backed off.

"Not too bad."

Meanwhile, Chun-Li began walking toward #18 while she stood there with her arms folded. Chun-Li then stopped right in front of her. #18 gave a bored expression and suddenly shot forward. Chun-Li sidestepped and #18 was a little surprised. Chun-Li twirled with a spin-kick, but #18 ducked. They traded a few blows and #18 began to fly up. But Chun-Li intercepted her and knocked her back down. #18 spun on the floor and swept Chun-Li. Chun-Li fell and managed to roll back. #18 charged and lashed out another kick in which Chun-Li did the same. Both their legs hit each other in a shock of force. The two women held that position for awhile.

#18 smirked, "Hmm. You're stronger than you look, Ms. Li. I may have to turn it up a notch."

Chun-Li smiled back, "By all means."

#18 backed away and attacked even faster. Chun-Li countered the blows and struck back. But she wasn't having much luck as #18 was avoiding her blows as well.

Dome

"Yayyy! Go, mommy!"

Bulma nodded, "Yeah. I'm pretty sure #18 and Videl will win. What do you think, Chi-Chi?"

Chi-Chi remained strangely quiet. Bulma looked at her, "Chi-Chi, are you alright?"

"I wish I could be in there."

"Huh?"

"Sometimes, I wish I could be in there, you know, fighting with them."

Bulma smiled, "It looks like Goku is really rubbing off on you."

"Perhaps."

A blow landed on Videl from Sakura and in return, Videl kicked Sakura back. They continued like this for some time trading and blocking blows and kicks. Videl backed away from Sakura and suddenly rushed forward, catching Sakura and sending her flying back. Sakura rolled and stood up, wiping the blood from her mouth.

"You have a good arm there."

Sakura ran at Videl and launched into a flying jump kick. Videl dodged, but Sakura expected that. In mid-air, she spun around and lowered her fist.

"Sho-o-ken!"

Sakura's fist drove into Videl and knocked her in her air. But Videl recovered and stayed airborne. Sakura was amazed. _She can fly?_ Meanwhile, Videl was recovering from Sakura's attack, with her own mouth dripping blood. _She's strong. I'll have to be careful._

Meanwhile, a distance away from them, #18 and Chun-Li were engaged in their own battle, which was more intense that Sakura's and Videl's fight. They were moving at high speed, tearing up the ground and the air. Despite Chun-Li's inability to fly, her high leaping abilities made her just as agile. After striking each other with their legs, they leaped back and examined each other. Chun-Li wiped a little sweat from her brow. _She is unusually strong. And she always recovers quickly._ #18 looked at Chun-Li. _She's as fast as I am. This may not as easy as I thought._

Meanwhile...

Piccolo walked up to Dhalsim until he was directly in front of the Yoga master. Looking down, he could feel Dhalsim's power. But Piccolo kept his mind focused.

"Do you know of the one called Rose?"

"Yes. And I too can feel the dark presence she seeks and has warned you about. You can trust her warning."

Piccolo's eyes narrowed a bit, "How did you...."

"I read your thoughts. We may both end up fighting together. But for now, let us have our match."

Piccolo nodded, "Very well. But you should know that I won't hold back."

"I know. That is as it should be. But you should know that I won't either."

"That's good to know." Piccolo walked away and then suddenly turned and charged at him. Dhalsim twisted and Piccolo flew by. Piccolo spun around and kicked at Dhalsim, but the Yoga master suddenly vanished. Piccolo was surprised by this and was suddenly hit by a heavy blow. Looking up, he saw Dhalsim several feet away from him, his arms were stretched out and retracting back toward his body.

So that how it's going to be, huh.

Piccolo balled up his fist and shot it forward, stretching just like Dhalsim's. The fist floored Dhalsim and he slid on the ground, only to disappear and re-appear standing up. Dhalsim then twirled around and kicked, his leg stretching out as his arms did earlier. Piccolo was surprised by this and was hit hard. Reeling back, he wiped away at his cheek and looked up to Dhalsim's eyes glow in a bright orange and he opened his mouth.

"Yoga Fire!"

 A ball of fire came out and flew at Piccolo. Piccolo sidestepped, but part of his cape was set on fire. Piccolo removed his cape and turban and they landed heavily on the ground before burning up. Piccolo then charged, elbowing Dhalsim in the face and following up with a jump kick. Dhalsim hit the ground and Piccolo charged again. But it was then he saw the orange eyes again. Piccolo stopped and put up a ki shield just before Dhalsim unleashed another flame in a long stream. Piccolo's shield held up against the force of the fire and Piccolo attacked again, hitting Dhalsim in the gut (If he even has one), and Dhalsim fell. Piccolo charge again, aware that Dhalsim had teleported up and behind him.  A spark appeared in Piccolo's two fingers and he held it to his head for a brief second.

"Masankosapo!!!!!!!!!"

The dual beam of light hit Dhalsim hard and he fell back. Piccolo looked at his fallen opponent. He had held back his power, but he hope it was enough not to several injure Dhalsim. Dhalsim slowly arose and bent on the ground.

"The battle is yours." Mentally, Dhalsim continued, _"Be careful, my friend. We'll meet again."_

Piccolo nodded and turned to his monorail.

**_Super Finish._****_ Winner, Piccolo!_**

Meanwhile, the battle between the strongest women erupted into an even greater scale as Sakura and Videl began to reach the peak of their battle. Even though Chun-Li and #18 were fighting fiercely as well, they were merely still testing each others strength. Eventually, they decided to stop for awhile in order to watch the other two girls fight before continuing. Videl continued to try and hammer in Sakura. Her strength, speed, and ability to fly allowed her to be able to get in more hits on Sakura. But Sakura was able to anticipate all of Videl's moves and defend against them. While this went on, the others watched from the monorails

"Whoa! Look at Videl go." Yamcha commented, "She's a lot stronger than before."

Choazu stood next to him, "Do you think she'll win, Yamcha?"

Yamcha gave the thumbs-up, "No doubt about it. She's going to win this one for sure."

Next monorail.....

Ken looked at Cammy, "Hey Cam. Want to make a little wager? I bet it'll take 10 more minutes for Sakura to finish the other girl off."

Cammy looked, "Hmm. Not confident in her abilities? I'll say 7 minutes."

Ken smirked, "Deal." Looking at Ryu, "Hey Ryu, what do you think?"

Ryu simply watched them fight and thought. _Sakura is wise to hold back a bit. Videl is a lot stronger than she's letting on._

Next monorail...

Both Goten and Trunks cheered, "Go Videl! Go Videl!"

Vegeta simply watched the fight, glad that at least one of these fight would be worth his attention. "Finally, a decent fight. It's almost a pity the sailor girl is going to lose."

Kairi turned and glared at Vegeta, "Don't bet on it"

Vegeta turned to him and smirked, "Oh, but I would. Videl isn't even using her full power yet."

Trunks turned to his father, "Really?"

"Yes. I've sensed that she has grown a lot stronger than last time. But right now, she's holding in most of her power."

Sean was still staring out of the window at the fight, "You mean like Sakura is?"

Goten looked at Sean, "Huh!?"

Sean continued watching, "I've sparred with Sakura enough times to know when she's trying or not. She isn't, believe me."

Goten gave a big smile, "Wow. I wonder what it would look like when they fight at full force."

Everyone had nervous glances as they watched the fight. Vegeta was a little apprehensive on this.

_Incredible.__ I can't even detect the girl's power Right now they're fighting at a level only elite warriors are at. And when they do try..._ His eyes widened_....they may even be as strong as a Super Sayian._ He then looked over #18 and Chun-Li. _And those two are obviously stronger so they could well exceed the level of a Super Sayian. I know #18 is stronger than one and if this Chun-Li can match her strength, then she can too. What is going on here with these women?_

Videl and Sakura continued their fight, oblivious to the others thoughts and comments. Neither one of them had ever fought this hard before against a person who was evenly matched. They backed off for a little breath and Videl smiled.

"Hmhm. It nice to fight someone I can go all out on. Now I don't have to worry about holding back any longer."

Videl clenched her fists together and started to yell. An aura of energy flared around her as rock and pebbles lifted off the floor and spread apart. The ground shook and crumbled as she powered up he ki. With a final yell, a burst of energy exploded around her and her power-up was complete. The others in the monorail watched in shock.

Goten had their mouths wide open, "Whoa! I didn't know she could do that."

Trunks was the same as Goten, "No kidding. And do you feel that energy? I could almost swear it was a Super Sayian in there."

Vegeta's expression remained cold, but inside, he was shocked as well. _I was right. A human as strong as a Super Sayian. And a woman no less._ A grin came up. _They would make good Sayians wives. It's almost a pity that I'm taken._

Moving monorail…

"Huh?"

Everyone in the monorail stood up.

"Do you feel that energy Goku? It's feels like a great battle is taking place." Piccolo commented.

Goku nodded, "Yeah. But who is it? I can't really tell."

Krillian answered, "Maybe it's one of the others. Maybe it's Trunks or Vegeta. This sure feels like a force created by a Super-Sayian."

Tien looked out, "It's strong alright, but it's not a Super-Sayian. It's different."

Gohan's eyes suddenly shot open, "What? I don't believe it!"

They turned to Gohan, "What is it, Gohan?"

"That energy...it's Videl."

_____

The audience also watching was surprised by Videl's power-up, mainly because many had seen her fight and have never seen her do that before.

"Hey, isn't that Hercule's girl?"

"Yeah. Now we get to see a real fight."

Meanwhile, Bulma and Chi-Chi were still cheering Videl on when a young man takes a seat beside them.

"So how are things going?"

Bulma's eyes widened. _That voice..._ Bulma turned to the young purple haired man wearing a familiar blue Capsule Corp jacket.

"Trunks?"

"I'm back."

The others turned to the two of them and saw Trunks, "Trunks! Hey, how are you doing?"

Trunks nodded, "I'm fine. Things are great back in my world."

Chi-Chi smiled, "So what brings you here?" She stopped and gasped, "Are they going to have to fight more killer androids again?"

At this, Trunks expression darkens, "I really don't know why I'm here. All I know is that someone came and told me to come to this time to help stop some major disaster."

Master Roshi shook his head. _I have a bad feeling about this._

___

Meanwhile, Videl stood facing Sakura, glowing in white-blue aura of her energy. Her hair was flowing upward with the energy and her grin was still on her face. Sakura stood up straight and put her hands on her hips

"Well, it's about time. I was getting tired of waiting."

Sakura resumed her fighting stance. Videl expected her to power up like she had, but no such thing occurred. She must be bluffing. Videl suddenly flashed at Sakura and decked her in the face, grabbed her arm and kicked her to the ground. Sakura slowly got up, only to meet another kick, which she barely managed to block. Videl unleashed an onslaught of punches and kicks, but Sakura suddenly managed to defend against them all. Videl zanzokened behind Sakura and kicked her in the ribs. Sakura winced in pain before returning a kick of her own, but Videl zanzoken again and punched at Sakura. But Sakura suddenly caught the blow and held onto Videl's fist.

"Excel!"

Sakura flashed in a faint blue glow and hit Videl with a combination of attacks, ending it with a Tatsumaki-Senpuu Kyaku, sending Videl spiraling. Videl caught her footing and remained standing. _This is going to be harder than I thought. Who is this girl?_

**_Next chapter, the battle rages on as Videl and Sakura push themselves to the limit. And #18 and Chun-Li will continue their battle. Also, what is Trunks doing here and what disasters are yet to come? You'll just have to wait and see._**


	8. Darkness arises

Disclaimer: You know the drill

Chap. 7

The monorail stopped near an active volcano.

_"Fighter #61: Gohan.__ Await arrival of opponent."_

Gohan was about to step out when another signal beeped.

_"Attention fighter Gohan: Your scheduled opponent is delayed. Do you wish to wait or continue on?"_

Gohan frowned, "What, delayed? Hmm, I guess I could wait."

_"Acknowledged. Fighter Gohan will remain in the monorail until his opponent arrives._

Gohan sat back down and looked at the ceiling, sensing the massive energies that were being given off.

"Man, If only we could see what's going on with her."

Krillian smirked, "Oh, worried about your girlfriend?"

Gohan's face reddens a bit, but he nods, "I just want to see how she's doing. Remember what happened at the last martial arts tournament?"

Krillian shivered at the memory, "Oh yeah. Well, it would be good to see how the others are doing."

Tien looked up at a monitor that was above, "Why don't we use this." He flipped through the channels showing the various fights that were occurring until he found what they were looking for. Videl was battling a sailor suited girl in a furious battle.

"Whoa. Gohan, you taught her that?"

"No."

_______

#18 and Chun-Li continued watching them fight and trading remarks with each other.

"So you helped train Videl?"

"Yeah. She came by to ask for help and I figured, why not? But she wanted it to be a surprise. #18 remembers how Videl came to her.

_Please help me. I want to be stronger._

_Why not go to the others, like Gohan?_

_I… want to be able to do something without him. He's helped me so much already. Please._

_I almost considered saying no, but she was very determined._

_Okay, but don't start crying when it gets tough._

_To her surprise, Videl was far more resilient than she thought as she continued her training until she felt she was finished._

"Yeah, I can see that determination. Sakura is the same way. That may explain why they are using their full power so soon."

"So how long do you think it will take for them to finish?"

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!

"Guess it'll be awhile."

Sakura and Videl were fighting at new extremes, furiously punching and kicking each other. Despite her new techniques, Videl couldn't find an advantage over Sakura.  Videl frowned. _What does it take?_ Videl swooped at Sakura again and again, Sakura blocked the blow. But it was a feint and Videl jumped up, hooked her legs around Sakura's neck, flipped back, and flung Sakura across. Sakura rolled on the ground and Videl charged again. But as she flew, her eyes widened as she saw Sakura put her hands to her side and a light purple glow emitted out of them.

"Hadoken!"

Videl faced the on-coming projectile and shot her hand forward. A blast of energy shot out and countered the hadoken. It exploded in front of both in a brilliant flash of light. Looking back at Sakura, she smirked.

"I didn't think it would be that kind of fight."

Sakura smiled as well, "What do you say we go all out? Give the audience a real show."

"Okay, but you asked for it." _Great.__ I've wanted to try this out._

Both girls folded their hands to their sides. As they did, energy crackled in between them.

__________

"Videl? What are you doing?" Gohan wondered out loud.

Goku also watched. _That technique...that energy._

A familiar blue glow filled her hands.

"No way. She's using the..."

"KA.....ME...."

"What the? Where did she learn that?" Gohan gasped.

HA....ME......."

Sakura stood on the other end, her own hands forming its own energy.

"Shinkuu......"

Ryu watched his student. _She's putting a lot of power into that._

The two young women crackled with even more energy as everyone watched in amazement. With a final cry, both of them lurch their arms forward.

"HAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

"HADOKENNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!"

Videl's kamehameha wave flew out and clashed into Sakura's shinkuu hadoken, resulting in a humongous explosion that shook the entire area. The ground shook and rumbled and many of those in the monorails were thrown off their feet. When the shaking stopped, a large crater remained and both Videl and Sakura were lying on the ground, unconscious. The hover-orbs circled them and announced.

_"The winner of the team will advance both members."_

#18 and Chun-Li stood up.

Chun-Li did her signature bow, "Well, I guess we should finish this, eh."

#18 brushed her hair aside, "Let's get this over with."

In a flash, both women leapt into the air attacked each other. Their short break didn't hamper their speed as they clashed and fought. Those who were watching Sakura and Videl's battle were now focused even more on this one.

Meanwhile...

Krillian commented, "Wow. Now that's one awesome fight"

Tien nodded, "You said it. I never thought Videl could be so strong. And that other girl matched her power evenly."

Gohan began to shirk away, "Now she'll really want to fight me."

Krillian laughed, "Don't worry, Gohan. You'll get used to it once you get married."

Gohan grew red again, "Krillian, what are you talking about?!"

Everyone began to laugh, except for Piccolo (No big surprise there) when the announcement came over the intercom.

_"Fighter Gohan: Your opponent has arrived. Please take your place in the arena."_

Gohan stood up, "Finally."

Goku put a thumbs-up, "Good luck, Gohan."

Gohan walked out as the second monorail came up and opened. Out came...

_"Fighter #29: Vega.___

A tall fighter flew out of the rail, his face covered in a mask. His arm was equipped with a wicked looking claw, but Gohan didn't care. He just settled in fighting stance and his opponent did the same.

**_"Round!_****_ FIGHT!!!!!!"_**

____________________

Dome...

"A major disaster. Are you sure?"

Trunks nodded, "Yeah. It was really weird."

_Flashback..._

The alternate world Trunks was ruled with peace. Ever since the destruction of the androids, the people have been able to live peacefully on Earth. Capsule Corp. resumed its usual function in creating inventions. Trunks became the president of Capsule Corp. and for him, he was pretty bored, but glad that the world no longer had to cower in fear.

"Oh Trunks."

"Oh. Hey mom, what's up?"

Bulma walked into his room, "Oh nothing, just wanted to see how my son was doing."

"Well, It's pretty much quiet nowadays. Sometimes, I wish for a little something...more."

Bulma shook her head. Despite his calm and cool demeanor, he was still half- Sayian and as such, he yearned for the thrill of fighting, although it's not as extreme as full blooded Sayians.

"Well, don't worry. I'm sure something will turn up."

She was about to eat those words.

A bright flash of light appeared before them. Standing there a strange man with purple skin, pointed ears, long white hair, and strange clothes. Trunks jumped up from his seat and grabbed his sword.

"Who are you?"

The man gave an eerie smile and walked toward Trunks. Trunks posed ready for an attack, but none came. The man then reached up and touched Trunks' forehead. Trunks eyes widened as he received a sudden flood of images. Trunks slipped back into his seat and Bulma ran to him.

"Trunks!" She reached over to a panel by the wall and grabbed a gun, "What did you do to him?!"

The stranger said nothing and began to turn away. Bulma glared, but a hand came up to stop her.

"Don't worry, mom. I'm alright."

Trunks slowly stood back up and called out to the stranger, "Are you sure?"

The stranger nodded solemnly and suddenly disappeared in a flash of light. Bulma looked at Trunks, who sheathed his sword. "Trunks, what's going on?"

"I...have to go back. Goku and the others need my help."

An hour later, Trunks was once again inside the time machine. Bulma waved to him as he left.

"Be careful, son. I love you."

Trunks waved back, "I will. Love ya'. Bye.

The machine hummed and rose into the air before disappearing.

Present....

"Yeah, that is weird." Bulma commented.

Oolong shivered, "Now I've got a really bad feeling about this."

________

Unknown…

"Sir. They are finished."

"Excellent. Have them enter in the next match. I want to test their power against these two." A monitor flashed up, showing the two fighters.

"Hmm. Vegeta and Sagat. Understood. Also, sir, we've detected another strong energy surge. But it is not in the tournament."

"So it appears someone has caught on to us. Find it and bring it here."

"Yes sir."

_What is going on here? What dark intentions lurch within the Millennial tournament? And will our heroes be ready to confront it? Next chapter, Chun-Li and #18 fights in their greatest battle and only one will be the winner. Also, Vegeta and Sagat are the next fighters, but who are their opponent. And what's this, a visit from Dende? Oh, the suspense is killing me._


	9. Next Level

Disclaimer: Oh come on! Do I really?  
  
In response to Public Mayhem, I understand your feelings, but I want to set the record straight. I did not lower the Z fighter's power levels, nor did I raise the Street Fighters. I thought a lot about this (seriously) and it has occurred to me that if they wanted to, a Street Fighter has enough energy and power to destroy a planet. Like the Z fighters, all they have to do is concentrate their energy to do so. But due to their various styles and arts, it is not thought of, nor is it necessary in their fights. Also, you much remember that DBZ is a cartoon whereas SF is a videogame. If the roles were reverse, you'd more than likely see a SF destroy a planet and move on. Also, SF has more skills than DBZ, so in truth they are pretty even, more or less. Besides, I wouldn't make a match unless either side had a chance at victory. I'm glad that you told me though. Most people would have used a lame excuse like: The Z fighters can fly and the Street Fighters can't. As I said, lame. I have other explanations, but not here. If you want, just e-mail me and I talk that way.  
  
Now on with the fic.  
  
Chap. 8  
  
  
  
  
  
The minute the fight began Vega leapt high into the air and dove in on Gohan. Gohan sidestepped and Vega bounced off the ground without a sound and slashed out. Gohan ducked and Vega missed him, but flew back at him again. Gohan was repeatedly dodging, ducking and avoiding all of Vega's attacks. But Gohan slipped and Vega capitalized, slashing Gohan in the back and tearing his gi. Gohan twirled around but Vega was in the air. Gohan saw him dive at him and suddenly zanzokened. Vega's eyes widened as he landed on the ground, looking around for Gohan.  
  
"Hey. Behind you."  
  
Gohan stood right behind Vega. On impulse, Vega slashed back and Gohan ducked it and smashed his fist into Vega's face. The mask shattered and Vega's face was exposed. Vega covered his face.  
  
"Noooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Gohan looked at him strangely. From what he saw, nothing was wrong with Vega's face aside from a thin scar that ran across it. Vega shrieked and lunged at Gohan, madness clear on his face. Seeing the man's insanity, Gohan decided to end it quickly by ducking again and sending a direct blow into Vega's gut. The shock caused him to moan in pain and Vega backed away, clenching his stomach for awhile before passing out.  
  
"Perfect Victory. Winner Gohan."  
  
Gohan looked at his fallen opponent and walked away. The monorail closed and took off.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Chun-Li and #18 were still battling fiercely. It appears as though both women were equal in strength, speed and power. As their fight raged on, their energy began to manifest in shockwaves that shook the area. The people in the monorails only watched in shock.  
  
Monorail 1....  
  
Videl was brought inside the rail, now conscious, but could hardly move because of her injuries.  
  
"Whoa. Do you guys feel that energy?"  
  
Choazu nodded, "Yeah. #18 and Chun-Li are really bringing it on out there."  
  
Yamcha smirked "That's my type of chick. Beauty and power. I wonder if she's available."  
  
Monorail 2....  
  
Ryu sneezed a little as he watched the fight. Sakura was also awake now and in the same shape as Videl. She was speechless as she watched the fight.  
  
Cammy commented, "Chun-Li is really pouring it on out there."  
  
"Yeah. I don't think I've seen her fight this hard in a while." Ken agreed.  
  
Monorail 3....  
  
Kairi suggested, "They appear to be equal, both in speed and technique."  
  
Sean nodded, "Yeah. #18 must be a real fighter to put Chun-Li through that must trouble."  
  
A sudden explosion of energy caught their attention. In the air #18 was firing several rapid-fire energy blasts at her opponent. Chun-Li managed to dodge and weave her way though a few of the blasts, but one of them hit her leg and she fell down. Seizing the opportunity, #18 fired a concentrated shot which blew up the area. Smoke and dust shot up and covered the area and #18 couldn't see if she hit Chun-Li or not. Then a slight glow formed out of the smoke.  
  
"Hazan Tenshokyaku!"  
  
Chun-Li sprung out of the smoke, legs spinning upward with charged energy. #18 defended herself against the powerful blows, backing her up into the air. Now enraged, #18 grabbed Chun-Li before she could fall back to the earth and spun her around like a top before letting go and sending her soaring through the air. Not finished, #18 zanzokened and reappeared behind a still soaring Chun-Li, slowly turned around and roundhouse kicked her straight into the ground. Chun-Li braced herself and barely managed a not- so-soft landing. #18 reappeared behind her, but Chun-Li acted first, sending an overhead kick right into #18 face. #18 was stunned briefly and Chun-Li followed up with a double palm, pushing her back further. Chun-Li then jumped and her leg became a blur of motion. However, #18 merely deflected each and every kick.  
  
Monorail 3  
  
Sakura was amazed, "Whoa, did you guys see that?"  
  
Kairi answer, his voice neutral, "She was able to counter each and every kick."  
  
Trunks shrugged, "I bet she's probably mad now. That happens when she gets like that."  
  
Goten chirped up, "Yeah. Remember what happened last time at the other tournament. Whoa, she was angry then."  
  
"You said it."  
  
Chun-Li continued her attack, now moving both her legs and at a faster rate. But #18 was still deflecting the kicks. A small smile curve up her face.  
  
"Haven't you had enough, Ms. Li?"  
  
#18 suddenly grabbed her leg and held her palm up. A small glow formed and a yellow beam blasted Chun-Li backward and away. #18 then reached her arm to the back and started waving it back and forth, sending out energy beams with each wave. The beam blasted the area where Chun-Li had fallen and left a massive cloud of smoke in its wake. But just as suddenly as the smoke arose, Chun-Li sprang right out. #18 was surprised and Chun-Li held her palms out toward her.  
  
"Kiko...SHO!!!!!!!!"  
  
A massive burst of pure energy ignited right in #18 midsection and she was hurled back. Chun-Li held her position for awhile, breathing heavily as she waited for #18 to get up. Chun-Li was drained as that last attack took a lot out of her. Her clothes were partly shredded and dirty. Slowly #18 stood up, her clothes ragged from the energy burst. It looked as though both women were ready to fall, their bodies shivering in pain and fatigue. But slowly, #18's eyes rolled back and she collapsed to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Winner, Chun-Li and Sakura!"  
  
With that announced, Chun-Li slumped to the ground, also unconscious.  
  
Elsewhere in the skies above, Mirai Trunks flies in search for his friends. After talking with Bulma and the others at the dome, he decided it would be best if he found them and warned them. About what? Trunks thought. So far, nothing has happened that is out of the ordinary. All I have is a message from a strange man and not even a clear one. Still, if anything is to happen here in this time, then I must help in any way I can. Huh?  
  
Trunks abruptly stopped and looked around.  
  
"I'm detecting a power. It's familiar...there!"  
  
Trunks turned to his right and saw a figure flying toward him. Looking closer, he saw a green-skinned figure in robes heading toward him.  
  
"Dende!"  
  
Dende flew to him, "Trunks? It is you, the one from the future, right?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Dende smiled, "Wow, welcome back."  
  
Trunks nodded, "It's good to see you, Dende. You've grown a lot since last time."  
  
"Thanks, so have you." His face then turned grim, "I assume that you're not just visiting for fun."  
  
Trunks' face changed as well, "I wish I could say yes, but there may be a problem." He told Dende of his account with the strange visitor and how he returned to this timeline.  
  
Dende nodded, "Yeah, I thought so. I've been getting a weird feeling about this tournament as well. We should inform the others."  
  
"I agree. We should split up, that way we'll increase our chances. But we better hurry. The dark force is growing with every moment, so we shouldn't waste time."  
  
"Right. Let's go."  
  
The both of them shot off in their separate directions, unaware that below them, a dark figure was watching them.  
  
"Your suspicions are confirmed. The boy is on to us. He plans to contact his allies."  
  
"No matter. The project has been initiated. He won't a difference. Report back."  
  
"Roger."  
  
The assassin known as Doctrine Dark disappeared into the shadows once again.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
Another monorail stopped at its destination.  
  
Fighter #11: Sagat. Please exit the monorail.  
  
The hulking figure arose and exited the rail. He expected the monorail to be there like before, but none showed up.  
  
"Warning. Here comes a new challenger!"  
  
A ball of light fell from the sky and materialized. Sagat looked as a strange form arose. It was a white creature with a purple forehead and lips, red eyes, three toes on each foot and a tail. Yet Sagat could tell that this creature was more than it seemed.  
  
"Hmph. Let's see what you can do."  
  
The creature smiled.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
Fighter #81: Dan. Please exit the monorail.  
  
Dan jumped up, grin on his face. "Now for all of you to see the power of my Saikyo style!"  
  
Everyone teardropped as he got out and his opponent arrived. A fissure of steam appeared and standing there was...  
  
"Hercule!"  
  
"YEAH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The dome...  
  
"HERCULE RULES!!!! HERCULE RULES!!!!  
  
Chi-Chi sighed, "These people are clueless. Do they really think this guy beat Majin Buu?"  
  
Bulma shrugged, "Why not? They still believe he beat Cell."  
  
Marron then pointed, "Hey, look at that guy. He's wearing pink."  
  
The other turned their attention to Dan and Chi-Chi commented, "Talk about trying to get someone's attention."  
  
Oolong laughed, "You said it. What kind of fighter wears pink?"  
  
Bulma smirked, "Vegeta did once, remember?"  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
Dan stood out and stretched, "Finally, I'll have a chance to show my fabulous fighting skills and defeat the champ all in one stroke."  
  
Hercule grinned and pointed at him, "You really think you're a match for the champ! You've got a lot of guts just walking up to me and saying that!"  
  
Oh, yeah? Well let's see what you can do against me, Dan, the sole master of the Saikyo style karate!" Dan raised his fist, "Oyaji!!!!!!!!"  
  
Hercule smiled, "If you're going to do a victory pose, let the champ show you how it's done." He raised his hand in the arm and did the peace sign,  
  
"YEEEEAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
Dan grumbled, "Oh yeah, well try this on!" He jumped in the air, rolled into a ball and landed with his fist raised again. "OYAJIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Well, try this on." Hercule leaped up, somersaulted, and landed with both arms raised in a peace sign, "YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Well try this."  
  
While this was going on, everyone in the monorail watched in disbelief.  
  
"This is absolutely ridiculous!" Vegeta growled.  
  
Kairi shook his head, "I thought this was a fighter's tournament, not an audition to a dance."  
  
Sean nodded, "Now you see why I don't like being mistaken for him."  
  
Suddenly, their monorail closed and began to move away. Dan wasn't paying attention and continued his 'battle' with Hercule. Nearby, a small frog watched them.  
  
They call that posing. I could teach them a thing or two.  
  
As the monorail continued on....  
  
"Well, this is new."  
  
Vegeta spoke up, "It doesn't matter, just as long as I don't have to watch that silly sideshow."  
  
The monorail stopped in a barren field, covered with rocks.  
  
Fighter #3: Vegeta. Please exit the monorail.  
  
Vegeta snorted, "Well it's about time." He marched out, waiting for the monorail. But none came.  
  
"Warning. Here comes a new challenger!"  
  
A burst of fire exploded on the ground and flames arose...  
  
"Akuma!" Chun-Li gasped.  
  
Suddenly, the monorail shut up and they were trapped inside.  
  
"What the...?"  
  
Vegeta looked back at the rail and then his opponent. "Hmph, perhaps this will be interesting after all."  
  
Akuma gave a sharp grin.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
Fighter #14: Goku. Please exit the monorail.  
  
Goku stood up, "Alright, here we go." He did a few stretches and stood outside and the next monorail came up.  
  
Fighter #15: Ryu. _____ Oh, my god. Not the two of them! Goku and Ryu are now faced off, both unaware of the true power the other one has or the new turn of events that are going on. And now Vegeta must face the ultimate evil warrior, Akuma. Next episode, the true intention Millennial tournament is revealed as the fighters fight themselves in dire straits. Vegeta faces the demon Akuma, but are his Super-Sayian powers enough? And now Ryu and Goku are posed for the ultimate showdown. You can't miss it! __________  
  
(AN: Whew, this took a long time to create. The Chun-Li vs. #18 battle was extremely difficult, especially on deciding the victor. It took me several nights, several coin tosses, and several headaches to determine it. I was going to have it become a tie, but that wouldn't be fair to the readers, so one of them had to win, just not easily. Like it or not, that's the choice made.) 


	10. Extreme battles

Disclaimer: Same as always

Chap. 9

Goku looked at Ryu and immediately felt energy. It was calm, almost silent, like the sea. But like the sea, he too felt great power behind it. _This is the energy I felt before. He must be really strong then. I don't think I felt this much power from even from Vegeta._

Ryu faced Goku and also felt the immense energy. It was like fire, in a constant rage, but this fighter was keeping it controlled_. That can be dangerous. But I know this energy. I felt it before, when I came here. It looks like I have a lot on my hands._

Goku let up a small smile, "So you where the one I sensed here. You must be strong."

"We'll see. I felt your power as well. You must be a powerful warrior."

"Thank you. So shall we get started?"

"Yes. Don't hold anything back."

Both fighters stood in pose, waiting for the other to make a move. Goku then started to run at Ryu and Ryu waited. _(AN: It's a well known fact that Goku would attack first, that being his style and Ryu would be defensive, since that is his style. Just a little factoid.)_ Goku let out a punch and Ryu blocked it. Goku then shot his leg forward and Ryu parried it. Goku then decided to go all out and let out a blur of punches and kicks, all of which Ryu blocked, parried, or just dodged the attacks. Shockwaves emitted from the impact and Goku backed away.

_Man, this guy's good. I wasn't able to hit him at all._

Meanwhile Ryu watched Goku. _This guy's fast. And his attacks have power to it. I'll have to be more aggressive._

Goku's eyes widened when he saw Ryu suddenly charge at him. Goku blocked the blow and Ryu lashed his leg out. Goku jumped into the air and hovered there, posed to fight. But it was then that he noticed that Ryu didn't follow.

_Huh? Oh, he can't fly. That gives me an advantage._

Goku swooped down at Ryu and let loose another barrage of punches while in the air. Ryu had a difficult time blocking the attacks and was pushed back. Goku followed up with a kick and Ryu flipped away. Goku charged again, but Ryu was ready.

"Shoryuken!"

Goku had been hit by many things, but none of them even came close to the force of power the rising dragon fist had. Goku flew back and held his jaw.

_Ow__. That hurt. This guy is way stronger than I thought. I'm going to have to turn it up a notch._

Goku powered up and charged again. Ryu stood posed and he lashed his leg out. At the last instant, Goku leaped up over him and attacked. Ryu was hit into the air and Goku attacked repeatedly. Ryu was helpless as he kept him in the air. But Ryu caught an opening, grabbed Goku and flipped him in the air. Goku slid on the ground as Ryu landed. Ryu jumped as soon as he did and hit Goku with a jump-kick. Goku was dazed and Ryu let out his Joudan-Geri kick, knocking Goku back further. Goku recovered, flipped back and charged. Ryu did the same and both their hands gripped together. They glared at each other as they struggled. Goku realized that Ryu was starting to push him back.

"Kaioken!"

Goku burst in a red aura and it stopped Ryu momentarily. Ryu struggled even harder against the new power and eventually held it. Goku couldn't believe it. _This guy is holding me like this?_ Ryu then began to slowly push him back again and Goku struggled again. But a small smile came up. 

_I guess I'll have to turn up the heat._

Ryu's head suddenly jerked up sharply as he looked at Goku.

_His eyes...are changing? And his hair is standing up?_

Goku burst with energy and blinded Ryu a bit. Ryu released Goku and backed away. The bright light stopped and Ryu looked at the new form of Goku.

"Let's see how you fare against a Super-Sayian."

_____

Meanwhile...

Vegeta was battling with Akuma, already in SSJ mode. But the demon was much more powerful than he anticipated. Vegeta charged at Akuma unleashing a fury of attacks. But Akuma blocked most of them and vanished. Surprised, Vegeta turned and found a fist coming straight at him. He quickly zanzokened out of the way and attacked again. But Akuma didn't budge as he grabbed Vegeta's arm. Vegeta growled and kicked him away. Akuma slid on the ground and Vegeta held his hand out.

"This ends now! Big Bang Attack!!!!"

A ball of energy formed and blasted at Akuma, destroying the area in the process. The smoke suddenly blew away and Akuma stood there, powering his Shakunetsu Hadoken. The fiery ball flew at full speed and Vegeta zipped up into the air watched the fireball destroy the area behind him. He looked down at Akuma.This creature...isn't human.

"RRRAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Vegeta powered up tremendously and his hair spiked up even further. In an explosion of ki, Vegeta transformed into the next level of Super-Sayian. Super-Sayian 2.

________

Elsewhere....

Sagat was knocked down to the ground by his opponent. His body was beaten severally, but he struggled and managed to rise. Suddenly, the creature's tail lashed out and slapped him across the face. Sagat backed off, dazed and didn't she the creature re-appear in front of him and give him a hard chop to the neck. Sagat was smashed into the ground, unconscious.

"Meta-Freeza, that enough. Bring him in."

Meta-Freeza let his tail down and let it wrap around Sagat. He then lifted him up and flew away.

___________

"I've seen enough. It's time."

"Alright, time to move it to the next level. Bring the fighters in."

___________

The monorail suddenly began to move. Vegeta turned and saw his son bang on the window, unable to get out. Unfortunately, this distraction was enough for Akuma to smash his fist into Vegeta's face. Vegeta reeled back and struck back, but Akuma suddenly vanished. Vegeta turned around and his eyes widened.

"Metssatsu Gou Hado!!!!!!!!"

A dark purple sphere was hurled at Vegeta and he was blasted away. Hit the ground, Vegeta moaned in pain and suddenly Akuma stomped on him. _Hard._

"ARRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"DADDY!!!!"

Trunks suddenly burst into Super-Sayian mode and screamed. His energy pushed everyone away and caused the entire rail to crack and eventually explode. Akuma turned and looked carelessly at the young warrior. Trunks stared angrily at the demon and he charged. Akuma moved away from Vegeta and kicked out, connecting his foot with Trunks face. Trunks flew back and landed hard on the ground.

"Trunks, are you okay?"

Goten had worked his way out of rubble

"Yeah, but this guy is tough. I'm not sure if we can beat him."

"Hey, I know. Let's fuse."

"Great idea Goten. Let's do it."

The demon watched as the two boys stood in position, their arms stretched out on opposite sides.

"Fu..." They shifted toward each other, arms moving to meet.

"...sion!" Their bodies shifted again, and they suddenly shot at each other, fingers touching.

"HA!" A blast of light engulfed the area as they completed their technique. Akuma just watched them, unfazed. The light cleared and standing before him was the fused Sayian, Gotenks.

"Time to rock!"

Akuma stood, unimpressed...

_____

Dome......

"What's going on?"

The cameras watching the fights had apparently shut down.

"Don't worry, Chi-Chi. I'm sure it's nothing." Inwardly, she was worried. _Something is wrong. I can feel it.....Vegeta. Something's happened to Vegeta._

_____

Meanwhile...

Hercule and Dan were now ready. They were focused on their task. They stood in pose, ready. Finally....

Rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors!

Meanwhile, the frog was still watching them. _I really miss my team._

_____

Meanwhile, unaware of their friend's plight, Ryu and Goku continued their battle. To their surprise, their opponent was much stronger when they first let on. Goku's Super-Sayian power was evenly matched with Ryu's own skills. But Goku realized that Ryu was still holding back somewhat. Backing away from his, Goku let out a yell and powered up again, changing into a Super-Sayian 2. Ryu concentrated his own energy and a slight glow formed around him. Both fighters looked at each other with a smile and they charged back at each other.

_____

Next time: The battle between Goku and Ryu continues and neither one of them is going down without fight. Meanwhile, the fused Sayian, Gotenks has arrived to save Vegeta. But is power enough to stop Akuma? Next time…


	11. Extreme Battles 2

Disclaimer: I believe you already know

Chap. 10

In the sky, Dende sensed the massive energies around him. _Wow, I never know there were so many powerful people on this planet._ He managed to lock onto one particular energy. _Hey, that's Goku! But who is that he's fighting? It's feels as strong as him. I've got to see this._

Elsewhere, Mirai Trunks was flying at full speed toward another location. But he had a look of worry on his face_. Vegeta's life force is low. And there's a tremendous dark energy. I have to hurry._ Trunks turned Super-Sayian and burst off even faster.

_________

Gotenks stood ready to fight while Akuma merely waited. Gotenks then charged and let his fist fly, but Akuma merely caught his arm and hurled him away. Gotenks got up, only to see Akuma powering up in the arms. Akuma then shot his arms out repeatedly, sending massive bolts of energy at Gotenks. Gotenks danced around, dodging the fireballs. He then zanzokened in the air as Akuma landed on the ground.

"I can do that too. Shining Beam Shower."

Gotenks let out a swarm of energy beam, striking the ground hard. Gotenks continued his barrage for a long while and then stopped. There were several craters on the ground, but no Akuma. Gotenks laughed.

"Ha. I guess I overdid it a little. Oh well."

A sudden fireball hit Gotenks in the back and Gotenks fell down. Rubbing his head, he saw Akuma warp at him and hit him with a Shoryuken. Gotenks was hurled back at the sudden force.

"Aaaahhhhhhh!!!!!"

Gotenks landed hard on the ground and slowly arose. Akuma began to stride toward him slowly.

"So you want to play rough, huh. Super Sayian!"

Gotenks raised his arms and a column of energy surrounded him. Akuma stood in the energy winds and Gotenks was transformed, as a Super-Sayian

"Now let's see what you got."

_________

Meanwhile, Ryu and Goku were still battling furiously. And they were still evenly matched. Goku thought to himself, _Whoa, this guy's too much. I'm fighting beyond a Super-Sayian and we're still evenly matched._

Ryu re-examined his opponent, _He doesn't show any signs of wearing down. In fact, it seems he's getting stronger. This one is truly a worthy opponent._

Goku suddenly vanished and reappeared beside Ryu at the same time, but Ryu detected the change and a swirl of wind was heard.

"Shinkuu Tatsumaki Senpuu-Kyaku!!!!!"

Goku was repeatedly hit by the spinning attack and spun around in the air. He managed to land on his feet, but wobbly. Ryu landed on the floor afterwards.

"I've never seen teleporting like that."

"Cool, huh? It's my Instant Transmission."

"Yes, it is. I wasn't able to trace you."

"Really? Then you must have really good instincts if you were able to hit me like. I felt like I was caught in a storm."

"Thank you. Now let's continue."

"Of course."

Goku charged and Ryu waited and their battle resumed again.

_________

_Dome..._

"I don't believe this. They still haven't fixed these cameras yet?" Chi-Chi yelled.

Bulma looked over at her, "Don't worry, Chi-Chi. I'm sure they fix it soon."

"I'm not too sure."

The response came from Master Roshi. Everyone looked at him questionably.

"Doesn't it seem strange that the cameras shut down the right after the time Trunks left? I think the really big trouble is about to come."

Chi-Chi cried, "Well then what are we doing here? My Goku, Gohan and Goten are out there. We have to help them."

"No. We don't know enough to say what is going on. Besides, Goku and the others have been in tight spots before. Whatever is going on, they can handle it. Best thing to do right now is to stay put and wait."

"I...guess you're right."

____

"Have the fighters all been brought in?"

"Almost all of them sir. Rail #42 has been destroyed, though."

"42? That's the one Meta-Akuma is fighting at. No matter, he will deal with whatever it is."

"Also, Fighters 14 and 15 are still engaged in battle as well as 81 and 1."

"#81 and #1 are no consequence. But #14 and #15...He's not going to be happy to learn that those two are fighting each other. Still, this may work to our advantage. Have Doctrine Dark keep an eye on them."

"Yes, sir."

______________

Gotenks continues his battle with as he tries to hammer in Akuma. But Akuma was either blocking his attacks or simply warping away from them. Gotenks was getting annoyed, but a grin came up his face.

"Let's see you deal with this, jerk." He starts to wave his hands around, "Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!!"

Gotenks opened his mouth and spit out five ghastly versions of himself. Each one had a goofy expression on their face.

"Line up!"

The ghosts obeyed and were in single file.

"Attack!"

All of the ghost flew at Akuma, but he stood there, not moving. Akuma then raised his hand and a purple aura flowed around him.

"Kongou Kouretsu Zan!"

Akuma smashed his fist into the ground, creating a massive explosion that blew away all of the ghosts. Gotenks blocked the wave, but it still hurled him to the ground. When the explosion died down, Akuma began to once again stride toward him. Gotenks jumped up and laughed, "Ha! I tricked you! I made you waste all of your power! Hahahahaha!!"

Akuma continued walking and a red aura grew around him. Gotenks cringed, _Okay so maybe it didn't work._ "Alright, I guess I'll have to show you my greatest technique. It'll get you for sure."

Gotenks crouched and began to power up. Electricity began to flow around him and his hair began to spike up. His power grew and grew and grew and suddenly…

_He split up._

Goten and Trunks appeared side by side in the came crouched position. They looked at each other.

"Uh, oh!"

Akuma grinned.

____________

Ken awoke in a dark chamber. The last thing he remembered was being locked up in the monorail. He tried to get out, but a gas was injected and it knocked him out. Standing up, he looked around. _No windows or doors. What's going on?_

"Ken Masters."

A slide opened in the wall and a dark figure came out. He was the same cloaked fighter he'd seen when the tournament started.

"What's going on?"

The dark figure said nothing.

"Who are you?"

"You don't need to know. You'll do find for a warm-up though."

Ken glared at him, "You want to fight me?"

"Yes. But don't worry. Your pain won't be half a great as you friend, Ryu."

"Is that so? Well, we'll see about that."

Ken stood in fighting stance and attacked. But the dark figure simply teleported behind him. He then pushed his cloak back, but kept his face hooded.

"As I said, warm-up."

__________

Ryu and Goku were still battling each other. The fight was beginning to take a toll on them as their clothes were starting to get shredded. But neither one would back down. Ryu was about to charge when Goku's head suddenly snapped.

"Wait a minute, Ryu."

Ryu stopped his charge and instantly learned why. They felt the powerful energies in the air around them. Also, they noticed that their monorails were gone.

"Something is wrong. I guess what Rose said was true after all."

Ryu snapped his head to him, "You spoke to her? About what?"

Goku looked at him, "You know Rose?"

Ryu nodded, "Yes. And if she is here, that usually means something is wrong."

Goku began to explain the situation and what Rose had warned them about. Ryu nodded.

"I see."

It was then that Goku looked in the air and saw a figure coming toward them.

"Hey, it's Dende."

Dende landed beside Goku, "Hi Goku. Sorry to come to you like this, but we have big trouble." He then went on to explain his terrible feeling about the tournament and the arrival of Mirai Trunks. Goku shook his head.

"I guess it's going to be one of those days."

__________

Goten and Trunks backed away as Akuma continued to come toward them. Without the fusion, they don't stand a chance against him. _If only they didn't waste time…_

"So Trunks, you have a plan?"

"Uhhh. I don't think so. We're in big trouble, Goten."

Suddenly, they felt a power come toward them. It came full speed and exploded right before Akuma. Goten and Trunk covered their eyes and when the light faded, they looked to see…_another Super-Sayian?_

"Hey, is Vegeta okay?"

The two boys shook off their earlier shock and ran to Vegeta. He was still out, but breathing.

"Yeah, he's just knocked out."

"Good, now listen to me. Take Vegeta and get him out of here. I'll deal with this" he added as he looked at Akuma.

"Who…are you?"

"My name…" He looked at Trunks, "My name is Mirai. Now get out of here."

_(Note: Just so you don't get confused, Mirai is the name that's going to be used for Future Trunks, so you can tell him and his younger counterpart apart.)_

Trunks grabbed Vegeta and lifted him up, but Goten pointed, "What about them?" He was pointing to the unconscious Kairi, Sean, Chun-Li, and #18.

Mirai looked at the others. _Damn, this might be harder than I thought._ "Okay, get them all out of here. I'll hold him off for as long as I can. Now hurry!"

As Goten and Trunks got to work, Mirai looked at his foe. _He's powerful alright. I'm going to have to take it to the next level._ Mirai suddenly screamed and powered up. His hair spiked up and he exploded in a ball of energy. Goten and Trunks looked at him as he did and were shocked, especially Trunks. _He's as strong as my dad too?_ Mirai had changed into a Super-Sayian 2!

_Mirai__ now get ready to try his strength against Akuma. Is the seasoned Sayian ready to match blows with the demon warrior? And what about the other fighters? What fate awaits them? Find out all this and more in the next chapter._


	12. Regroup

Disclaimer: The same as before

Chap. 11

Trunks and Goten managed to get Vegeta and the others a distance away from the battlefield. They turned around to watch the current fight from a nearby hill. Mirai was in Super-Sayian 2 form, facing the raging demon, Akuma. Without another word, Mirai charged and punched out. Akuma blocked and Mirai continued the assault, furiously punching and kicking. Akuma blocked the attacks and warped away. Mirai traced him and shot a fireball. Akuma reappeared and parried the energy. But while he did, Mirai attacked again, more furiously this time. Akuma managed to break though his offense and struck out with a blow of his own. Mirai flew back and Akuma spun his leg around, lightning striking as he did. Mirai was in mid-air when Akuma stopped the attack and launched into a blazing Shoryuken. Mirai flew through the air, but managed to recover. He landed on his feet, only to meet a Gou-Hadoken coming at him. The area exploded, but Mirai flew out and attacked again. Akuma warped again and Mirai did a few hand motions. His hands connected and he fired his signature blast. Akuma reappeared just to see to ball coming straight at him. He barely managed a block as it hit him and pushed him back. Mirai remained in stance as the smoke cleared. Akuma strode out of the smoke and Mirai noted, _This__ guy doesn't stop._

Meanwhile....

Dende spoke, "Okay. The first thing we should do it get find everybody else and warn them."

"I'm afraid it may be too late.

The response came from Ryu. The other two looked at him, "Huh?"

"Do you feel it? Many of the fighters' energies have disappeared."

Goku looked in the distance, "Yeah, you're right. But I can still feel two powers. One of them must be Trunks. Wow, he's gotten a lot stronger than last time. He's beyond Super-Sayian level. But I don't recognize the other one, but it is an incredibly dark, evil power."

"No!"

Ryu had a shocked expression on his face. Goku turned to him.

"What is it, Ryu? Do you know who it is?"

"Yes. But he was supposed to be dead."

"Who is it?"

"Akuma, the dark master of the Shotokan arts."

"Dark master?"

Yes. He was the brother of my master Gouken until he gave himself to the forbidden arts and became a demon. He killed his master as well as his brother, my master. But he was defeated and destroyed long ago. Why is he back?"

"Do you think someone wished him back with the dragonballs?" Dende asked.

"Dragonballs?"

Dende went on to explain, "Yeah. See, there are seven dragonballs around the world. When one gathers them together and summons the eternal dragon, they can get any wish they want."

"Any wish?"

"Yeah, as long as it is in the dragon's power to do so. But you said that this Akuma has been dead for a long time. How long?"

"I'm not sure. Several years."

Goku nodded, "Then it couldn't be the dragon. It can only wish people back who have been gone within a year's time."

"Then he must be back another way. In any case, I have to stop him." Ryu was about to walk off when Goku stopped him.

"Wait. That's not a good idea. Even if you do beat him, there's still another force we don't know about. I have an idea. I'll go help Trunks and whoever else is over there and we'll meet back at the lookout."

"Yeah, good idea. The longer we are here, the more danger we subject ourselves to. Let's go, Ryu." Dende began to fly up, but Ryu stayed where he was. Dende looked at him questionly and Goku slapped himself on the back of the head.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot that you can't fly. Okay, no problem. Dende, come here."

The young guardian flew down and Goku grabbed his shoulder. Dende nodded and grabbed Ryu's arm. Goku put his two fingers up and the trio disappeared. Unknown to them, Doctrine Dark had been watching them.

__________

"What do you mean they disappeared?"

"That's just it. It looked like some sort of teleportation technique."

"No matter. They will return eventually and when they do, we'll be ready for them. Return to base."

"Roger."

__________

The three reappeared on the lookout. Ryu was amazed and looked around. Going to the edge, he found that the lookout was high above the clouds. Goku patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it."

Ryu nodded and walked back with Dende. Goku put his fingers up.

"Okay, I gotta go."

"Wait." Ryu grabbed his arm and Goku looked at him.

"My wife, Chun-Li is also in the tournament. Could you see if you can find her too?"

Goku smiled, "I'll see what I can do." With that, he vanished.

_________

Clashes of energy abounded and shockwaves shook the area as Akuma and Mirai continued their battle. Mirai had used almost every technique he could think of against this creature, but he still kept coming. This is insane. What am I up against here?

Akuma charged again and Mirai did the same. They clashed and exchanged blows with each other. Mirai attacked furiously, but Akuma managed to warp away again. Mirai turned and caught Akuma's fist, kicked him in the ribs and tossed him. He then zanzokened and kicked him into the air. As Akuma flew skyward, Mirai raised his hands. A giant ball of light surrounded him.

"It's over!"

A massive beam flew out of his hands, heading at full speed to the demon. Suddenly, Akuma spun around in the air and cupped his hands together. Dark purple energy filled them.

"Tenma Gou-Zankuu!"

His purple ball connected with Mirai's golden one and exploded in the air. Mirai looked in surprise and Akuma landed before him, attacking. Mirai was now having trouble deflecting Akuma's attacks. That last attack drained me a lot. Mirai struck out, but a little too slowly and Akuma ducked and began to charge with energy again.

"Metssatsu Gou-Rasen!"

Mirai was caught by the onslaught of kicks as Akuma repeatedly bashed him upward into the air and knocked him away with a powerful roundhouse kick. Mirai fell to the ground and Akuma began to stalk to him, ready to finish off the young Sayian.

______

Meanwhile, the two young Super-Sayians watched the battle from afar along with Sean and Kairi, who had just awaken. #18 and Chun-Li were still unconscious. They saw Mirai go down and Trunks looked at him.

"This is insane. We have to help him."

Sean shook his head, "None of us stands a chance against Akuma. I know this from experience."

Goten looked at him, "But we can't leave Mr. Mirai out there by himself."

Sean looked at him, "We...don't have a choice."

"Oh, yeah. Well, I do!" Trunks burst into Super-Sayian mode and Goten followed. They were about to fly into the battle when Kairi stopped them.

"No. Don't. I will help him. Besides..." He motioned to Vegeta, "You have to watch your father, right?"

Trunks looked at his father and nodded. He powered down and Goten as well.

"Kairi, are you sure? That guy can kill you."

"Perhaps. But he did train me as well. If anything, I may stand more of a chance than the rest of you." With that, Kairi lifted his arms and warped away. Sean looked in surprise. _I never saw him do that before._ At the same time, another figure appeared next to them.

"Dad!"

Meanwhile, Akuma reached a foot away from Mirai when Kairi warped in front of him. Akuma stopped briefly and Kairi stood in battle stance.

"Mirai, are you alright?"

Mirai slowly got up, "I've been better, but yeah, I'm alright."

Goku had just appeared beside them. Trunks and Goten told him what had happened and Goku looked over at the battlefield. Whoa, this guy is even stronger in person. We can't fight him now though.

"Boys, listen to me. I want you to grab the ladies hands while I get the Kairi and Tr....I mean, Mirai. I'm going to Instant Transmit over there and back, so I want you to be ready, okay?"

"Okay."

"You too, Sean. We'll need all the help we can get."

Sean narrowed his eyes, "How can I trust you?"

Goten yelled, "Hey, he's my dad!"

Sean was unmoved and Goku looked over at the two women, "Is one of them Chun-Li? Ryu sent me to find her as well."

Sean's expression softened, "Really? Ryu is with you? What about my master, Ken?

We don't know what happened to the other fighters. That why I'm here, to help so that we can find them. I'm sure we can find Ken as well."

Sean slowly nodded, "Okay, I'm in."

Goku then disappeared again and reappear beside the two warriors in the field. 

Mirai exclaimed, "Goku!"

Goku nodded, "It's good to see you again, but we'll have to get acquainted later. Right now, we have to get out of here. Take my hand."

Mirai took it and Goku motioned Kairi, "You too."

Kairi was skeptical, but then again, any situation was better than this. He took Goku hand and they disappeared. They reappeared on the hill where the boys grabbed Mirai and Kairi and disappeared again. Strangely though, Akuma made no move to stop them. Slowly he turned around and disappeared.

______

 Dome...

Ken Masters wasn't doing too well. Whoever this mysterious fighter was, he was good. Ken had been getting hit all over the place despite his best efforts and was knocked down. Ken slowly arose again and the shadow warrior laughed.

"Well, I must give you credit, Masters. You put up much more of a fight than I gave you credit. Seems a warm-up with you is out of the question."

Ken stood up straight as the dark one continued, "But don't think that means you stand a chance against me. I still haven't used the max of my power."

"Who the hell are you?" Ken demanded.

"Well, I guess after giving me a somewhat decent fight, you've earned that much. My name is Sherac, the final warrior."

"Final warrior?"

"Ah, ah. You asked for my name and I gave it. Now we will fight and I will win."

Despite the fact that he was losing, Ken managed a grin, "And what makes you think that'll happen?"

Sherac cupped his hands together and a blue light filled them.

"This does." An aura surrounded him and Ken stood ready. _What is he doing?_

"Ka....Me...Ha...Me..."

Ken eyes widened in shock at the power he felt. _Oh crap._

"HAAAAAA!"

Ken fired a hadoken, but the energy was not enough to stop the Kamehameha wave. _Guess Ryu was right. I should have strengthened my hadoken a bit._ That thought was followed by blackness as the Kamahameha wave hit him and knocked him out.

______

Meanwhile, just outside of the dome, a guard who was standing watch suddenly fell unconscious. As he slumped to the ground, a woman walked around him and into the dome.

"I must hurry. Or they will succeed in what evil they plan to do." With that in mind, Rose made her way into the building complex.

_Next time: Goku, Ryu and the other begin to plan their next move. Meanwhile, Rose manages to free a few of the warriors from their prisons. But is their strength enough to fight their unknown foe? Next chap…_


	13. The plan

Disclaimer: Same old, same old…

Chap. 12

The dome....

"You let them fight each other?"

"It was necessary in order to obtain data on them. Since you want them destroyed, I feel that I should learn as much as possible about them."

"That act may have compromised the entire plan."

"Not really. They will return."

"Are you certain?"

"Of course. They are more than just warriors, Sherac. They are heroes. They will return."

"Then why did you activate the dark barrier?"

"I don't want it to be easy for them."

Elsewhere inside, Rose stealthy makes her way through the corridors of the complex. As she does, she sees the devices and technology around her. _They all emanate with negative energy. This seems similar the Bison's __Psycho Drive__ technology. Why is that? Huh?_

Rose reaches a separate corridor. Entering into it, she gasps in shock at what she sees. There are rows of steel pods aligned on the walls. Inside each one of them was a fighter. Looking in the far left, she sees a group of men holding Ken and putting him inside another pod. He was sealed inside and the pod locked shut. The men left and Rose went in to examine them. _They are alive. But there's no way to open the pods without alerting the others. No doubt they are linked with alarms should anyone unauthorized try to open them._ She began examining them further and she caught an idea. _That may work, but only for those of a high psychic level._ She scanned the fighters, looking for fighters of a high mental level. _Hmmm.__ Three strong auras. They will do_. Rose closed her eyes and three balls of energy came out of her hands. The spheres hovered around and entered three of the pods. The three fighters phased through the pods and were set on the ground. Rose recognized two of them. _Dhalsim__.__ I guess that's to be expected. And I felt this young man had a high mental power._ She looks at the green skinned fighter. _But this one is really strong._ At that moment, he began to awake.

"Arrhh. Where am I? What is this place?"

"Shhh. Stay quiet. I have freed you from your prisons. But you must remain quiet."

Dhalsim also awoke, a bit more quietly. "So it has come to pass."

"Yes."

Piccolo shook his head and then bent down to Tien, the third fighter released. Tien slowly awoke and shook his head.

"Ughh, my head. Where are we?"

Rose answered him, "Inside the dome. I have just released you."

Piccolo grumbled, "Oh yeah, that's right. Somebody gassed us."

"Yes. All of the fighters were gassed and brought here. I managed to escape though. Unfortunately, we are trapped in here by a negative barrier."

"What about the others?" Tien asked.

"I can't release them, not without raising alarm."

"So it's up to us then?"

I'm not sure. Earlier, before the barrier came up, I sensed other energies outside of this place. It may be possible that others have escaped as well."

Tien looked around at the pods, "Gohan. Choazu. Videl. I don't see Goku here or Vegeta."

Piccolo smiled, "They must have escaped. Leave it to them not to go out without a fight."

"If that is true, then it is likely they will attempt a rescue." Dhalsim added.

"Okay, so there's a chance that Goku and Vegeta may be out there attempting to get us. In the meantime, we can't just sit around here doing nothing."

"Agreed. We should check this place, see it there's a way to bring down the barrier and rescue the others."

They split into two groups. Dhalsim and Piccolo went one way while Tien and Rose went another direction. They had to find a way to bring down the barrier, set free the captives and stop whatever dark intent from occurring.

Lookout...

"Ryu. You really are here"

Goku had just arrived with Sean, Kairi, Chun-Li, #18, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta and Mirai.

"Sean. Kairi. You made it." His gaze then lowered to the ground. "Chun-Li."

Ryu ran down to his wife and held her, "What happened to her?"

"Don't worry, she's fine. She exhausted herself after fighting #18."

Ryu then remembered her fight, "Oh yeah, that's right."

Kairi then spoke, "Ryu. Akuma has returned."

Ryu's face turned grave, "I know. I just don't understand how though."

Dende then came forward with Mr. Popo by his side, "There's more to it. All of the monorail around the tournament have stopped and returned to the dome. And there's an energy barrier around it. I can't sense anything through it."

Kairi folded his arms, "There seems to be more to this than meets the eye."

Sean jumped up, "Who cares! My master is down there and I'm gonna get him."

Trunks also got up, "Yeah, and our moms are do there too. We have to save them."

"Hold it, guys." Mirai called out. "We have to know what we're up against. There's no sense in going in there blind."

Goku nodded, "Mirai is right. We have to prepare for whatever is going on down there."

Trunks turned to him, "What do you mean prepare? We can take whatever happens. We know the fusion technique, remember?"

"Fusion?"

Goku answered, "It's a technique where to people of similar size or power can join into one body and become one warrior of great power."

Goten jumped up, "Yeah, we used it against that Akuma guy."

"Did it work?"

"Well, not really. But we were holding back to make sure. If we went...."

"You shouldn't have done that." Ryu spoke in. "You should never hold back when fighting Akuma. He'll kill you if you do."

Mirai nodded, "Yeah. I found that out first hand. I was beyond the Super-Sayian level and he still beat me."

Goten then turned to his father, "Hey you can beat him dad. All you have to do is go Super-Sayian 3. Then you can win for sure."

This caught Mirai's interest, "Super-Sayian 3? You mean there another level?"

"Yeah. We discovered it when we were fighting Majin Buu."

Mirai thought, "Majin Buu. Was he that pink monster?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I suppose I should tell you." Mirai began to explain his account in the future

"Hmm. I see. That sounds like Supreme Kai. If he sent you here, then we're really in big trouble."

"Don't tell the great Kakkarot is afraid."

Everyone turned. "Vegeta!"

"Dad!" Trunks ran up Vegeta who smiled at his son. Mirai noticed this instantly. He's changed. Vegeta then looked at Mirai. Mirai suddenly remembered that Vegeta doesn't know his second name and shifted his glance at Trunks.

"You were with us during the Cell games." Vegeta inquired.

"Yes. My name is Mirai."

Vegeta nodded now learning what his future son has named himself, "Mirai." He looked back at Goku, "So do you have a plan or not?"

"Well, not exactly. We have to get through that negative barrier first."

"So. Let's just get through it."

"Well, there's a problem. We don't know if we have the power to get through the barrier. If we use too much, we could accidentally destroy the dome and everyone in it. "

"He's right. And even if we did, we still have no idea what we will be facing."

"If Akuma is only one of the enemies we will face, then we need to be prepared."

"Right. But are we strong enough?"

"There is only one way to be sure."

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"What is that?"

It's a room where the time is different. You can spend a year in there, but only a day will pass out here."

"Really."

"Yeah. We use it to train. But it's a harsh place. No one has ever been able to spend a long time in there. It's extremely difficult."

"I see. Perhaps we can use it."

"For what."

"Perhaps we can learn new techniques from you such as flying. Maybe even that fusion technique you told us about."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

"But only two people can enter into the dimension."

"Well, that may not be true." Dende pointed out. This grabbed everyone's attention and he continued, "When Piccolo destroyed the door, I managed to repair it somewhat. Now it's okay for at least four people to train in there.

"Hey, that is great. So who should go in then?"

"Well, you'll have to go in Goku, since you are teaching the fusion as well. We also need two people to go in that are compatible."

"Hmm, that's a good idea. But who?"

"Well do it."

Everyone turned to see Chun-Li and #18 standing up.

Trunks gave a weird look, "You two?"

#18 nodded, "They have Krillian and Marron trapped down there. If anyone is going beat them up, it might as well be me."

Chun-Li agreed, "Yes. And all of our friends are down there, so we got to do whatever we can."

Kairi nodded, "Hey that is a good idea. During the tournament, they displayed an even power level. They're perfect."

Ryu straightened up, "I'll go in as well."

Goku smiled, "I had a feeling you might say that."

"So let's go. We shouldn't waste time."

"Right. Let's go."

They walked toward the new doors leading to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Chun-Li, #18, Goku and Ryu stood before the door as Mr. Popo grabbed the handle.

"Alright, here we go. Remember, time is different here so don't worry too much, okay?"

Mr Popo opened the door and the four warriors entered. Then the doors shut behind them.

"Now we wait."

_Next up, the battle inside the dome begins. Piccolo, Tien, Dhalsim, and Rose work together to try to free the other captives and learn more about the deadly secret within. Also, Trunks and Goten demonstrate the fusion technique and Mirai gets an idea. But Vegeta has a plan of his own. Does everyone have enough time though? Next chapter…_


	14. New developments

Disclaimer: The same as before

Chap. 13

Within the dome, Rose and Tien quietly made there way through the dark corridors. Reaching an elevator, they entered and took it up to the upper level.

"I'm sorry for knocking you out earlier." Rose finally said. "This presence had been disturbing me for some time and I had to stop it."

Tien nodded, "Its okay. You had good reasons. Besides, you freed me so I guess were even."

The elevator finally stopped and they hid to the side. Tien slowly moved his head out and saw the arena where the fans were sitting.

"Hey, this is where they watch the fights."

"Perhaps we can gain more information about what's going on."

"I know a few people. Let's go."

As they left the elevator, a camera above them moved.

_"Hmm. Send Doctrine Dark and unit 08 down to the central arena.__ We have a few guests."_

The lookout

"Hey Trunks, Mr. Mirai looks a lot like you."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. You're hair color is the same as his. So are your eyes."

"Well, maybe."

Trunks and Goten were busy talking to themselves. At the same time, Mirai, Kairi, and Sean were talking to each other while Vegeta stayed at the edge of the lookout not saying anything.

"So you're saying that this Akuma taught you how to fight?"

"No. I already knew how to fight, but when I had amnesia, he twisted it around and made me darker, more aggressive."

"Oh, that sounds pretty bad."

"I was a killing machine. I had no control over it and I hurt a lot of people. If not for Ryu, I would have....." He stopped talking.

"I see. About Ryu, what's his story? I can sense he's powerful, but I don't know how much."

Sean answered this one, "Well, he's never really been defeated and before he got married, he spent his life traveling the world perfecting his skills and fighting."

Trunks thought, "Then he must be pretty strong."

"Do you think he's as strong as my dad?" Goten asked.

"Naaaa. No one is as strong as our dads. I was just saying that he must be strong."

"I don't know about that, Trunks. But I do know it would be one heck of a match."

"I doubt it."

Everyone turned to the speaker, Vegeta.

"Kakarott is a true Sayian. I doubt this Ryu could last long against him, much less me." Vegeta began to move.

"Hey dad, are you leaving?"

"Well, I don't much like staying put, so I'm going down for awhile. I may find something useful."

Mirai stood up, "I'll go with you."

Vegeta grumbled, "I don't need anyone watching over me." With that he flew of the lookout and down below.

Mirai shook his head, "Still the proud type."

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Sean decided to end it, "So explain this fusion technique."

Trunks went on to explain, "Well it's not much. It looks like a silly dance, but it not. Basically, you have to be either similar in size or an even power level."

Goten suddenly jumped up, "Hey, why don't we show them?"

"That's a great idea, Goten. Let's do it. You guys can watch."

Trunks and Goten ran out into the courtyard and stood side by side, hands toward the side. Sean had a puzzled look on his face while Kairi and Mirai watched intently. The two boys began to shift to each other.

"Fuuuuuu"

Their hands met and they shifted again.

"Sion!"

They then shot to each other, fingers touching.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A bright blue glow formed around them and was followed by an explosion of light. Everyone covered their eyes and the glow faded. When they looked, they saw the fused warrior, Gotenks.

"I'm baaaaaack!"

The three warriors were amazed by this art and by the amount of power they feel coming from him.

"So....this is fusion."

Gotenks grinned, "Not too shabby, huh?"

Mirai walked up to Gotenks and rubbed his cheek, "Interesting. I think I understand the form."

Kairi nodded, "Me too."

Gotenks put his hands on his hips, "No way. It took me a long time to learn it. You'd have to practice for hours just to understand it."

Kairi stood up as well, "Well, you already explained how it works somewhat. And all it requires is a little finesse and precise control." Looking over to the side, "Mirai, do you think we could try?"

"Sure, why not."

Gotenks folded his arms, "You can try. But I don't think you'll do it."

Kairi and Mirai stood side by side, just as Trunks and Goten did before. Sean, Gotenks, Dende and Mr. Popo watched.

"Do you think they can do it?"

"I'm not sure Popo. It took the boys a long time to learn and master it."

"Hmph. They won't do it."

Mirai and Kairi stood side by side, hands toward the side, just as Trunks and Goten did before. They began to shift toward each other.

"Fuuuuuu."

"Huh?"

Their hands met and they shifted again.

"Sion!"

"What? They're actually....."

They then shot to each other, fingers touching.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A bright green glow formed around them and was followed by an explosinon of light. Everyone covered their eyes at the bright flash.

"I don't believe it! They're actually doing it!"

The flash of light finally faded and there before them stood a new being. He had light purple hair like Mirai, but it was long and tied at the end like Kairi. He had Mirai face somewhat, but he also had Kairi's scar over one of his eyes. And he wore a black and blue fusion suit with Mirai's sword hooked into it. He looked at his hands and examined them.

Sean blinked, "Whoa, awesome power."

Dende agreed, "Yes, I have to agree. And they got it on their first try without prior training."

"It must be a natural talent." Popo added

"That's not fair!" Gotenks yelled. "Not fair, not fair, not fair!"

"Hey kid, that's enough. No sense in complaining." The fused being said.

Gotenks stuck his head up, "Oh yeah? Who do you think you are?"

"The name's Mirakai, squirt."

______

Meanwhile, Vegeta landed in front of the dome. As he looked, he saw the negative barrier. In all honesty, he wasn't sure what he could do now. He had to wait for a sign.

One came......

A blink of light shone on the top of the dome and a ball of light came at him and stopped in front of him. It was Sherac.

"So it's you."

"Well, we meet again, Prince Vegeta."

_What? Vegeta knows who Sherac is? What does this mean? And also, what will become of the new warrior Mirakai? And inside, Rose and Tien are unaware that trouble is approaching them. What will happen to everyone? Next chapter…_


	15. Battles resumed

Disclaimer: Same as before. I do not own DBZ or SF.

Chap. 14

"So the exile returns."

"I suppose you think what your father did to me was funny. Our father."

Don't be absurd. You gave up that right when you tried to kill me."

"You were the younger one, yet you where the one he chose for his successor."

"I don't suppose the fact that you mother was only a concubine had anything to do with it."

Sherac narrowed his eyes further but kept a steady, but dangerous tone. "I'd choose carefully the words you use Vegeta. Especially when it comes to my mother."

"Is that a fact?" Vegeta looked behind him, "I see that your tail is missing."

"Yes. A parting gift from your father. He had me and my mother exiled and cut of our tails as a show of disgrace. You have no idea what it's like to just drift in space. It was a fortunate coincidence that we landed on this world. Unfortunately, mother didn't survive the trip. I have suffered for a long time alone on this world. All because of you."

"Aw, are you expecting a tear from me? Don't bet on it, loser."

"Actually, all I want is revenge. I will pay back your father for what he did to me."

"So you plan to fight me, is that it? I won't waste my time you."

"Wrong. It is I that won't waste my time with you. You see Vegeta I am far more powerful than you. I could easily kill you right here and now, but then you won't suffer as much as I have. I've been watching your fights here on Earth and I've learned that in order to truly hurt you, I will crush your pride."

"Are you done talking?"

"I will show you my strength when I destroy the two strongest warriors on the planet."

"Sorry, but I doubt you'll have to worry about Kakarott. Especially if you have to face me."

"Still the arrogant prince. Who said I was talking about you?"

"What?"

"While it is true that Kakarott is one of the most powerful, the second warrior I was referring to is Ryu."

Vegeta was taken aback, "Ryu?" How is that possible? He's only a human.

A smile curled on Sherac's lips. "Don't be so stunned. Ryu is a far more powerful fighter than you have seen. Although his full potential hasn't been seen yet, it is safe to say that he's more powerful than you. In fact, he's as strong as Kakarott."

"Really? Well right now, I'm not too far away from Kakarott. So I'd choose your words carefully."

"Hmm. Perhaps. At any rate, they are my targets. But I'll cut you a deal."

Another flash appeared and it faded to reveal Akuma. But he was different. He was now outfitted with cybernetic parts and wings.

"Here's the deal. I'll let you fight against Cyber-Akuma here. If you can defeat him, then you can gain entrance into the dome."

"Sure. I have a score to settle with him anyway."

"Don't get cocky. He's a lot stronger than when you fought him earlier. And if memory serves me correct, he defeated you."

"That was then, this is now."  
  


"We'll see." Sherac then disappeared, leaving Cyber-Akuma with Vegeta. Vegeta just looked at him and powered up to Super-Sayian 2.

"Hmm. Well, let's get started."

The lookout…

"What's that?"

Mirakai, Gotenks and Sean turn to one direction.

"I think it's…Vegeta. He's fighting."

"Yeah. And I can sense a dark force as well."

"It's Akuma. But he's stronger now. Way stronger."

Mirakai began to walk, "Well then, no sense in staying here." Mirakai suddenly jumped off the lookout and blasted at full speed.

"Mirakai, wait!"

Gotenks frowned, "No way is he going to take all the fun." With that, Gotenks blasted off as well.

"Gotenks!" Dende shoulders slumped, "Why do fusions always come out so arrogant?"

Mr. Popo came next to him, "I guess two egos in one body will do that."

The Dome…

Bulma, Chi-Chi and the others were still waiting for the screen cameras to come back.

"Man, what's taking them so long. This is crazy."

Oolong nodded, "Yeah. The suspense is starting to kill me."

Not too far from them…

Rose and Tien were making their way to the stands when two figures dropped before them. One was dressed in blue and black, wearing a mask around his face. But Tien recognized the other figure quite well.

"Freeza?! But…you're…supposed to be dead!"

The masked figure spoke, "He is dead. This here is the new and improved Freeza. And I am Doctrine Dark." Two blades came out of his wrists. "You have been sentenced to die."

Both Tien and Rose stood in fighting positions. Rose looked over to Tien, _"We have to take the fight away from these people."_

Tien nodded and the two of them ran with D. Dark and Freeza following close behind.

Outside…

Vegeta and C. Akuma fought each other in an extreme display of power. But it seemed the C. Akuma had the advantage as his new powers were keeping the Sayian prince on defense. Vegeta backed away.

"Gou-Hado!"

A energy ball screamed out and Vegeta blocked it. But when he opened his guard, C. Akuma came at him and punched him with blinding speed. The metallic fist connected and Vegeta flew back. However, he rolled and fired a blast of his own. C. Akuma stood there briefly and then warped out of the way. Vegeta turned just in time to block his kick. He then grabbed his leg, swung him around and let him fly. Akuma crashed into a hill and the boulders fell in on him. But the rocks exploded and C. Akuma strode out toward him. Vegeta frowned; _I just need to hold out a little longer._ C. Akuma leapt into the air and began charging his ki.

"Tenma Gou Zankuu!!!"

C. Akuma's arms flailed out and multiple energy blasts fired out at Vegeta. Vegeta dodged each and every beam.

_"Hmph.__ It seems Vegeta is a lot more skilled than you gave credit, Sherac."_

_"Maybe.__ Too bad Akuma's true power couldn't be released."_

_"I've analyzed it. Using power like that would have only been self-destructive."_

_"That is the price of the dark arts. Fortunately, your cybernetic upgrades work just as well in increasing his power. Look at him. He has no idea on what to do. He's as good as dead."_

_"I thought you wanted him alive."  
  
"I do. But sometimes we don't always get what we want. And in any case, it doesn't matter to me. But I do want him to see what I am capable of and that he has no chance of winning."_

_"Very well.__ Akuma will just cripple him then. How does that sound?"_

_"Works for me.__ Huh? It appears we have intruders"_

_"It is the Namek and the Yoga master. They must have escaped as well. I'll have to deal with them. Which units are ready?"_

_"Units #33 and #34 are complete, sir."___

_"Good.__ Send them."_

Outside, Vegeta was still battling with C. Akuma and losing. His clothes were shredded due to the Metssatsu Gou-Hoda attack Akuma had done earlier. Yet, Vegeta grinned.

"What's wrong? Is that all the power you got! I'm not impressed."

C. Akuma dropped in fighting stance again and Vegeta did the same. Suddenly, Vegeta's head snapped back. _What is that?_ C. Akuma's head lifted up as well. Both of them looked into the sky. What kind of power is that? It's not Kakarott's energy. _It feels…familiar._ A slight glow formed and began to grow into a ball.

"Who is that?"

A purpled haired man was flying at them at full speed. He landed right in between Vegeta and C. Akuma.

"So who are you?" Vegeta asked, and then took note of the sword on his back. _That's Trun…Mirai's sword. How did he get it? _

"It's me, Vegeta, but I've fused with Kairi. Call me Mirakai."

Vegeta's eyes widened, "A fusion? But how?"

"It doesn't matter how." He looked back at C. Akuma, "All that matters is that this guy is destroyed."

C. Akuma seemed to regard the young fighter and dropped in battle stance again. Mirakai smirked, "Leave this to me, Vegeta." With that, Mirakai began to summon his energy. Parts of his hair began to stand up and in a blast of energy, his hair turned gold. A bright aura shone around him and electricity sparkled around him He dropped into his own fighting stance and grinned.

"Let's see how you fare against a Super-Sayian 2 fusion."

The dome…

Piccolo and Dhalsim had been wondering around for awhile. They learned the whereabouts of the control center and were almost there. However, two shadows appeared behind them. It was Krillian and Sakura.

"Krillian. How did you manage to…? Wait a minute."

Dhalsim nodded, "Yes, I sense it too. They are not who they seem."

Krillian and Sakura dropped into fighting stance and attacked.

_What is going on? Who are these imposters posing as Krillian and Sakura? And how will the now Super-Sayain Mirakai fare against the cybernetic demon Akuma? And what about Rose and Tien? Will they be able to battle D. Dark and Freeza? Stay tuned for the next issue…_


	16. Fight back

Disclaimer: Do I really have to?

Chap. 15

KAABOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mirakai and Cyber Akuma ripped the ground apart as they battled one another. Thanks to the power of the fusion, Mirakai was faring well against the demon. But Akuma was far from done against the Super-Sayian. He warped again behind the Super-Sayian and struck out, only to connect with air.

"I have that technique as well."

In the air, Mirakai dove in on Cyber Akuma and landed a hard kick to his face. Cyber Akuma flew back and suddenly stopped and levitated to his feet. Mirakai launched at him and C. Akuma warped again. Sensing his energy, Mirakai began to wave his hands before connecting them in a diamond. Akuma came out of warp only to meet an explosion in his face and was grounded to the floor. Mirakai came at him again, but C. Akuma jumped up and slammed his fist into Mirakai's chest. Reacting, Mirakai struck back, but C. Akuma ducked and his fist blazed with purple energy. He shot up into the air with his Gou-Shoryu and Mirakai flew through the air. C. Akuma caught him on the way down and sent his knee into his side. Mirakai slid on the ground and then slowly stood up. C. Akuma warped again and rammed his fist into his gut. Mirakai backed of a bit and C. Akuma's fist blazed again and he went into his Metssatsu Gou-Shoryu technique. However, Mirakai managed to block the last powerful blows and C. Akuma soared high into the air and began to drop back down right in front of them.

"Maryu-Rekkou!"

Mirakai hit C. Akuma with his own version of the Shoryuken. While still in the air...

"Shinki Hasudou Kai!"

A ball of energy burst out and creamed C. Akuma. He was hurled to the ground and Mirakai landed as well.

"Had enough, demon?"

C. Akuma simply stood up and walked toward him.

"Guess not."

C. Akuma jumped into the air again and began to summon dark surges of energy into his hand. Mirakai looked up at him. _Looks like he's going all out.__ Guess I better do the same._ Mirakai then shot his hands forward and the golden aura around him grew and spread out. The ground and the sky seemed to tremble under the immense powers.

"Tenma..."

"Shouki 

"Gou..."

" Hasudou!!!!!!!"

"Zankuu!!!!!!!!"

The two beams flew at each other and exploded in a bright flash. When the light cleared, it was seen the Mirakai and C. Akuma were locked in a power struggle. Both of them clearly showed that they were putting all of their energy into it as they tried to gain ground over each other. As Vegeta watched, he sensed…

"Gotenks, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see the fight." Looking at the fighter, he saw the massive energies they were putting out. "Whoa, I didn't know he was that strong. It's just..."

Gotenks suddenly blinked in light and in its place was Goten and Trunks.

"...not fair. Huh?"

"...not fair. Huh?"

"Looks like the fusion wore off."

Trunks scratched his head, "Looks like it. Uh, oh. Didn't those two do the fusion a minute after us?"

"I think so."

Vegeta looked back at the battlefield. _Which means Mirakai won't last long._

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mirakai and C. Akuma were still locked in their power struggle. Their energy bugled and the ground began to crumble even more. Mirakai tried to push more of his power when he suddenly felt a lapse in his power. _No, not now._ Mirakai broke the struggle and dodged aside from the dark beam. The beam fell aside and impacted with a hill which exploded. Mirakai glared at C. Akuma and then blinked in a flash of light. When the light faded, they were Mirai and Kairi once again.

"Now we're in trouble."

C. Akuma began to stride to them again and Kairi and Mirai fell into battle stance. But they knew they were too weak to beat him now.

"Haha. Hahahahaha. Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_The laughter was coming from Vegeta._

The dome...

Piccolo and Dhalsim were cornered by the strange personages of Krillian and Sakura.

"Whatever this is, it sure fights like Krillian."

"That's the idea, Piccolo."

The both of them looked up to see the medium-sized man in a suit. It was the same man that had introduced them into the tournament.

"I have been waiting for you two to get here." He looks at Dhalsim, "And don't try to read my thoughts. I wear a portable barrier so your powers won't work on me

"I am Dr. Taris and you may no doubt have guessed the organizer of this entire plan."

"So doctor, what is it that you want from us?"

What I want from you I already have. Thanks to you and the other fighters, my army will soon be complete."

"Army?"

"Yes. You see, I am one of the most brilliant scientists in the world. I was so skilled, I was personally taught by geniuses like Dr. Coji and Dr. Gero."

Piccolo was shocked, "Dr. Gero...taught you?"

"Yes. Both scientists were my greatest teachers. Unfortunately for them, they let their situations get out of hand. Dr. Gero by letting his androids have too much power and Dr. Coji by submitting himself to a being like M. Bison to aid his work. But I am different. I have collected their technologies into this one single purpose."

"And what might that be?"

"World domination, of course. By capturing the fighters, I have left the planet relatively defenseless. And thanks to the android technology and the power of my own Psycho Drive, I have created an army that will take over it all."

"You said that because of the fighters, your army would be complete. What did you mean by that?"

"It's quite simple, Piccolo. I'm sure that you are aware of Dr. Gero's method of using the cells of the world's greatest fighters and fusing them into one powerful warrior."

"Yeah. Cell."

"Well, he may have been a little ahead of himself when he did that, but he gave me a ideal. Instead of one warrior, I will recreate every warrior in the world and upgrade them. Using the data I've learned from my prototype Twelve, I will simulate warriors using their own DNA and create cybernetic soldiers enhanced with Psycho powers. These two here are the first of a new generation of my fighters."

"You're wrong to do this." Dhalsim said. "Such use of technology would be chaotic to the entire balance of the world."

"It makes no difference since I will reign over it."

Dahhhh!!!!!

Piccolo lashed his hand out and blasted a control panel. A loud explosion shook the room and the negative field outside suddenly shimmered and disappeared altogether.

"A brilliant move. You were able to sense the generator to the negative barrier. But far too late to do any good. Besides, that won't free the prisoners. Only I can do that. You and the rest of your friends are on your own. Sakura, Krillian, destroy them."

The dark copies prepared to attack and their eyes glowed in purple energy.

Piccolo muttered, "Looks like where in trouble."

Dhalsim nodded, "Yes. But perhaps fate will play in our favor in the end."

Elsewhere…

Rose and Tien were cornered by D. Dark and Freeza, who was glowing in a dark purple aura.

"There's something wrong with that one. He flows with Psycho energy."

"Psycho energy?"

"It is a dark and destructive power. It is also the complete opposite of my Soul power. This is what I've been sensing. Someone has been tampering with Psycho power."

D. Dark crossed his blades, "So, now that you know you must die."

Tien raised his arm, "Don't bet on it. Rose, if we work together, we can beat these guys."

Rose turned to him, "Yes. We don't have a choice." Her scarf snaked around her arm and both of the charged.

Outside...

Vegeta was still laughing, drawing the attention of everyone. He finally stopped, but his grin remained.

"Now I know just how strong you are. It's just perfect."

"Vegeta?"

"You two move aside. I'll deal with him now."

"What? Dad, are you sure?"

"You can bet on it."

Vegeta then moved and stood in front of C. Akuma while the others moved back.

"What is he up to?"

Vegeta smirked, "It's about time I took care of you. There's a lot you need to learn about Super-Sayians, my friend."

Vegeta then burst into Super-Sayian mode. "First, there's the power of the Super-Sayian."

C. Akuma continued to walk. He then powered up further to Super Sayian 2. "Then there's the Super-Sayian beyond the Super-Sayian, known as Super-Sayian 2. Then..." 

Akuma continued to come. Then Vegeta began to power up further. Akuma stopped.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Massive energy swarmed around Vegeta as he powered up. The others watched in shock as he continued.

"Whoa!"

"What is he doing?"

An explosion of golden energy surrounded Vegeta and the resulting energy blew them all away. Only C. Akuma stood there unfazed. When the dust cleared, they looked up and were completely shocked. Amid the smoke stood Vegeta, glowing in a massive aura and electricity sparkled around him. He had transformed again. 

"Welcome to the next level. Super-Sayian 3."


	17. Power Level Rising

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Chap. 16

"Are you sure about this, Mr.Popo?"

"Yes."

Sean and Mr. Popo were flying through the sky on Popo's magic carpet. In the carpet were five of the seven magic dragonballs.

"I just don't know about these dragonballs. Granting peoples wishes sounds too much like a fairy tale or something."

"As strange as it sounds, it is true. Just wait and see. Dende thought that we may need them and he only gathers them when he believes it is a real emergency."

"Hmm, that bad, huh? Do you think things will get that bad?"

"I'm afraid so."

Outside of the dome...

C. Akuma stood face-to-face with SSJ3 Vegeta. Vegeta gave his trademark grin and suddenly vanished, only to reappear beside C. Akuma and smash in his face with his fist. Akuma went flying and crashed into a nearby hill which collapsed on him. Vegeta then shot his arms out and a swarm of fireballs destroyed the area. However, Akuma warped right in front of him and gave him a powerful roundhouse kick. Vegeta flew into the air, only to spin through it, land on the ground and charge back at Akuma. C. Akuma charged as well and the two of them met in an explosion of power that shook the area. But it was C. Akuma that went flying. Vegeta followed him in the air and knuckle-bombed him into the ground.

"Whoa. So that a Super-Sayian 3."

"His power...it's unearthly!"

C. Akuma rose from the debris without as much as a mark.

"Aw man, what does it take to beat him?"

Vegeta dove at him, but C. Akuma merely stood there. When Vegeta got close enough, C. Akuma warped again. Vegeta traced him and charged toward the side where he re-materialized. However, before Vegeta could land a blow...

"Metassatsu Gou-Rasen!!!!"

C. Akuma spun around in a fury of spin kicks that hammered in on Vegeta and ended with another powerful roundhouse kick. Vegeta flew down and hit the ground and C. Akuma powered up while still airborne.

"Tenma Gou-Zankuu!!!"

A fury of massive fireballs smashed into the ground, exploding in all different directions. C. Akuma then landed, only to see a golden aura burst out of the debris he had caused. Vegeta shot out and connected a blow on C. Akuma. In return, Akuma sent a knee in Vegeta's gut. The two of them exchanged viscious blows with each other.

_"Hm.__ It seems that we have vastly underestimated Vegeta."_

_"It makes no difference. He still is nothing compared to me."_

_"It seems that the others are left to themselves. They haven't been copied yet. Send units_

_11(Sagat), 61(Gohan), 75(Yamcha), 6(Piccolo), 5(Ken), 39(Hokuto) to retrieve them."___

_"Yes, sir.__ Oh, one more thing. Omega units 1-3 are at 85% completion."_

_"Excellent.__ Everything is going according to plan."_

_"Not everything."___

_"Patience my friend.__ They will come soon enough."_

_"I think I'll need a warm-up. Excuse me."_

Dome...

Rose battled with Freeza while Tien fought D. Dark. They had managed to take the fight just outside of the dome.

Tien rushed up to D. Dark, only to feel a thin wire wrap around his neck.  Tien grasped the wire tightly. _Damn, it's bad enough that this guy's a tough fighter, but he also has all the other hidden weapons too._ D. Dark reeled him toward him and he was about to stab when Tien let go of the wire and put his hands on is face.

"Solar Flare!"

A burst of light energy flashed out and blinded D. Dark. However, it didn't stop him from slashing Tien's hand. Tien winced back and D. Dark pulled out an EX-plosive. He flung it at Tien and it exploded right in his face. Now Tien was the one that was blinded momentarily. He regained his vision just in time to see D. Dark about to impale him. Tien quickly caught the blade with both hands and tried to push it away, automatically powering up as he did so. D. Dark struggled, knowing full well that he couldn't compete with Tien's strength. He let out a sharp kick, hitting Tien in the chin, but Tien held onto the blade although now it cut him and it was much closer. The point was inches away from his chest and moving closer.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."

"Soul Spark!"

An energy projectile flew out and caught D. Dark off guard. Using the distraction, Tien finally managed to move the blade away and hammer him in with a heavy punch. D. Dark fell and rolled on the ground, but the warrior didn't let up as he flew in and battered him again. D. Dark slid across the ground and raised his head to see Tien come at him again. Reaching back, D. Dark tossed out another bomb, but this time Tien zanokuken just before it exploded.

"You're not catching me with that again!"

Tien kicked him in the ribs, causing D. Dark to scream in pain. Tien then pushed his arm out and fired a beam which blasted straight into D. Dark. D. Dark fell down, unconscious. Tien took a breath and checked his hand. It was cut, but not too badly. He then looked to Rose and saw her in a heated battle with Freeza. Freeza was rapidly firing beams out of his fingers while Rose kept dodging them. Tien noticed that various shadow-like images were behind her as she moved closer to Freeza. Freeza didn't notice that until she suddenly lunged at him. Panicking, Freeza zanzokened into the air. Rose anticipated that and suddenly shot herself upward. She grabbed Freeza and quickly hurled him back into the ground, his body engulfed in blue flame. Tien stared wide-eyed. _Incredible.__ She's taking Freeza apart._

Rose softly landed on the ground while Freeza picked himself up. Freeza suddenly raised his finger in the air and a small ball of energy formed. Slowly, the ball began to grow and grow.

_No. He's using a Death Ball!_

The ball began to reach a considerable size and Freeza floated into the air. Tien was shocked, but Rose kept her usual calm. Freeza grinned at her and suddenly crackled with laughter as he tossed the giant ball of energy at her. Rose closed her eyes and began to focus her energy. 

_Oh no. I underestimated its power. I won't be able to stop it._

__

The Death ball flew straight at Rose, but suddenly Tien jumped right in front of her. He placed his hands in front of himself in a triangle.

"Tri-Beam, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

The beam connected, but it only held off the Death Ball for awhile before slowly moving down again. Tien strained to hold it off, but his energy was beginning to dwindle and fade. Nevertheless, he continued to fight it off, using all of his power to slow it down.

"Now, Tien."

Tien turned to see Rose complete bathed in a purple aura. Rolling out of the way, Tien watched as the Death Ball came at her once again. Her eyes opened as the ball came in contact with her.

"Aura Soul Reflect!!!!"

Sharply, Rose waved her scarf down and then back up. The Death Ball suddenly hit an energy field and as soon as it reached her, it shot away from her at a faster rate. The energy flew straight back to Freeza. Freeza shot his arms forward to stop the beam, but it came at as such a high speed that he didn't have time to defend against it. The ball flew straight up into space and exploded, taking Freeza with it. Rose breathed heavily for awhile before slumping to the ground. The purple glow around her was gone. Tien knelt beside her.

"You did it, Rose."

Rose looked up, "Thanks to you. I wasn't ready for such an attack. If you hadn't stalled for time, I wouldn't have been able to deflect it."

 "Well, when I heard what you said, I figured that you needed more time."

_Heard what I said?_ Rose wondered.  _I wasn't aware…Oh, that's right. He's empathic as well. He must have overheard my thoughts._

She smiled at him, "Regardless, thank you."

Tien's face flushed a bit and he helped her to her feet. "I have to thank you back there as well." Looking around, he saw that D. Dark had disappeared.

"We'll have to worry about him later. The others need our help now."

A distance away from them...

Hercule and Dan had been walking for almost an hour now. After 'fighting' for a long time, they noticed that their transports had left them behind.

"I can't believe they all just left us behind."

"You said it. I guess they were just jealous of my fighting ability."

"Are you kidding? They left because of me. After all, I am the martial arts champion and savior of the Earth."

"Champion for now. But just wait. Once we find out what happened, then we'll fight. And the world will know the true grace of the Saikyo style of karate."

A sudden flash of light appeared a distance away. Both men looked toward it.

"What was that? You don't think it was trouble, do you?"

"I don't know. Hey, maybe that it!"

"What's it."

"Maybe we are to go there for the final battle. You know, where everyone can see us fight. And the others must have been taken away because they lost."

"Yeah, you're right. Meaning that we are the only two fighters left. Hahahahahahaha. Well, it just goes to so that when the chips are down, there's nothing like true skill to keep a martial artist at the top."

"Yeah. Let's go. We don't want to keep our audience waiting."

Elsewhere...

The fight between Akuma and Vegeta was reaching its zenith. The vast energy and power both fighters were putting out were tremendous. Yet it was Vegeta who was coming out on top. With his new SSJ3 abilities, he had severely damaged the cyber-demon. Yet C. Akuma was still fighting back. Launching himself, he landed a fierce kick to Vegeta. Vegeta whirled and smashed both his fists into Akuma and followed up with a knee to the face. Akuma stepped back and fired another Gou-Hado, but Vegeta zanzokukend out of the way and head-butted him. Akuma slid on the ground and Vegeta stood ready. But Akuma sudden stood up again.

"Heh. He takes a licking and keeps on ticking."

Akuma then suddenly began to flare with intense energy. Vegeta watched as C. Akuma's body became engulfed in flames. He dropped in his stance and the ground underneath crumbled.

Akuma suddenly vanished and reappeared. Vegeta barely had time to register it as Akuma came rocketing toward him from above like a comet. A giant explosion erupted and a pile of dust shot up as he made contact with Vegeta. However when the dust cleared…

"That almost worked."

Vegeta had caught Akuma's arm seconds before it crashed into his skull.

Vegeta grinned, "But almost doesn't cut it."

Raising his other hand, he blasted C. Akuma back. The cyber-demon rolled over the ground, his armor and mechanical part badly damaged. Vegeta kept his hand raised with his palm toward C. Akuma.

"It's almost a pity we won't do this again. Sayonara."

The Big Bang attack flashed and completely destroyed C. Akuma. Vegeta grasped his arm and powered down to normal.  Vegeta looked at his hands, which were scorched form the Kongou Koretsu Zan attack Akuma used on him. _How was he able to generate so much power in a short time?_ Vegeta suddenly heard a sound of clapping behind him. Looking up, he saw Sherac standing there on the side of the dome, clapping his hands. 

An obnoxious grin lined his face. "Well done Vegeta. I must give you credit. To defeat an opponent like Akuma is truly worthy of praise." He jumped down before him, "Akuma was no ordinary warrior. He was the master of the Dark Shotokan arts."

Vegeta breathed heavily, but wasn't fazed. "Now it's your turn." Sherac didn't appear to have heard him and began powering up. Vegeta powered up himself to level 2 Super-Sayian. 

Sherac began to power up himself and he transformed into Super-Sayian mode. 

Now Vegeta laughed, "If that's the best you can do, then you already lost." However, Vegeta noticed that he was still powering up. _What is this? His energy is growing. And changing?_ Sherac's skin began to get darker and his clothes began to tear at some points. His golden hair changed and now had red with golden streaks in it. Sherac grinned at Vegeta's shocked expression.

"As I am. Now you will know the power of a Dark Super-Sayian."

Lookout...

Sean and Mr. Popo had just returned with all seven dragonballs.

"Good job, you guys. And just in time too. It's time for Goku and the other to come out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

The three of them walked to the door to the chamber. Mr. Popo opened the door and a light shone out. Ryu, Goku, Chun-Li and Android 18 all walked out. Their clothes were partially shredded and they all looked fatigued.

"So how did it go?"

"Well enough, Dende. Well enough."

_Goku__ and the others have just emerged from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. But will their new skills prepare them for the battle to come? And can SSJ3 Vegeta fight off a Dark Super-Sayian? Stay tuned…_


	18. Arrival

Disclaimer: Same as before

Chap. 17

Vegeta faced off and battled the new Dark Super-Sayian. But despite his best efforts, Vegeta couldn't keep him down. And each time he was knocked down, he would get up even stronger. _This is absolute madness. I'm a Super-Sayian 3 and he still keeps going._ Vegeta charged screaming, but Sherac sidestepped around and delivered a knee to his face. While Vegeta was flying, Sherac fired a ki blast knocking him further into the air. Vegeta managed to roll around and still his hand out.

"Enough of this! Big Bang…!"

"Ashura!"

Sherac suddenly warped away, surprising Vegeta.

"Hadoken!"

The dark energy ball flew at Vegeta at rapid speed and hit him before Vegeta could attack. Sherac zanzokuken into the air and smashed down on Vegeta with a knuckle-bomb. Vegeta crashed into a hill and a column of dust spew up. Sherac looked down at the dust and warped again. Flashes of light began to show and sounds of fighting along with it. Suddenly, Vegeta came flying out of the smoke, heavily bruised.

"Hasn't it become clear yet? You've lost too much power fighting Akuma. And your power is leaving you fast. Besides, it takes you way too long to summon the power for a decent attack, unlike the Hadoken technique. Face it Vegeta, you won't win."

Vegeta breathed heavily and suddenly charged again. Sherac smirked and charged as well.

On the other side of the ridge, the others could feel the force of the battle

"What's going on over there? It feels like a war." Kairi wondered out loud. He then noticed, "Vegeta's energy...it's diminishing."

Mirai jumped up, "Come on. We have to go now. Father may need our help."

Trunks heard him, "Father? What does that mean?"

Mirai suddenly realized his mistake, _Uh, oh._

"You said father? What are you taking about?"

Mirai looked away, "Look, I'll explain later. But right now, Vegeta needs our help."

Trunks gave him a suspicious look, but something else caught his eye.

"Hey, what's that?" He pointed toward the dome.

Everyone else followed his direction and saw a several figures coming toward them.

Goten narrowed his eyes, "I can't tell from…Hey, it's Gohan!"

"Yeah, you're right! And Piccolo and Yamcha. They must have gotten out."

Kairi also recognized them, "Ken? Sagat? Sister?" _Wait. Something doesn't feel right._

The six figures reached them and Goten and Trunks ran up to them. "We're so glad to see you Gohan. We have to hurry, my dad needs our help."

Gohan said nothing and simply stared at him.

"Gohan, are you alright?"

Kairi called out, "Get back, Trunks! Something's wrong. They're not what they seem."

Gohan and the others suddenly glowed in dark purple auras. Goten and Trunks jumped back.

"Hey. Who are you guys?"

The six doppelgangers said nothing and suddenly attacked.

Lookout…

After being fitted with new clothes, the four warriors stood ready to go back to Earth. Goku let out his hand and the others grabbed hold. He was about to Instant Transmit when a hand touched his shoulder.

"Let me go with you guys."

Goku turned to look at Sean. "Are you sure? It might get dangerous."

"I don't care. I have to help my master."

Ryu let out his hand, "Sure. Let's go."

Sean grabbed it and Goku put his fingers on his head. "Oh, Dende. Are you going to summon the dragon?"

"Yeah. But I still don't know what we should wish for."

"Yeah, that's true. I guess you'll have to wait for a sign or something."

"Okay. I guess it's better than nothing. Good luck Goku, and the rest of you as well."

They all nodded to him before they suddenly disappeared.

Battlefield...

Mirai, Trunks, Goten and Kairi all fought the dark copies of their friends and allies. But not only were they outmatched by their power, they were also outnumbered. And to make it worse, the four of them haven't fully recovered from the use of the fusion technique. Eventually, they were all surrounded in the center, sorely beaten.

"You guys have any ideas?"

"I don't know. Whatever these things are, they're brutal."

"Not only that, but their fighting style are just like the real ones."

The six dark figures began to close in on them, ready to finish them off. Suddenly, a blur appeared and in its place was…

"Daddy!"

"Hey, Goku."

"Ryu. Chun-Li. Sean."

The five warriors stood before them and the dark copies stopped moving.

Chun- Li looked over her shoulder, "Hey, you guys alright?"

Mirai rubbed his shoulder, "We've been better."

Goku stepped forward, "Alright. Get some rest now. We'll take it from here."

The six copies stared blankly at them before dropping into fighting stance.

Ryu noted, "They regard us as opponents now. Get ready."

"Wait. Vegeta is in trouble somewhere. We have to help him."

Goku used his senses, "Hmmm. That's Vegeta? I didn't know he gotten that strong."

"Yeah. He's a Super-Sayian 3."

"It figures. I guess it was only a matter of time. But I can feel his power decreasing. And I feel another power as well."

"Yes. I recognize this. The energy of the Dark Shotokan. But that doesn't feel like Akuma."

Sean's eyes widened, "You mean there's someone else?"

"Looks that way."

Chun-Li stepped up, "Then it looks like you guys should go help Vegeta." She looked at the copies, "We'll handle them."

Kairi spoke up, "Are you sure? These guys are powerful."

#18 smirked, "No problem. Go on."

Ryu grabbed Goku's shoulder and they both disappeared.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was getting badly beaten. He was injured in several places and bleeding from his head. He also had to power to SSJ mode due to the loss of energy. And Sherac was still coming at him. 

"Game over, Vegeta."

Vegeta prepare for the attack when suddenly Sherac warped again. Vegeta looked surprised and Sherac reappeared behind him. Vegeta didn't have a chance to turn when he felt a powerful knee rammed into his back.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Vegeta flew forward and hit the ground. His body lay still and his golden hair faded to black. Sherac stood over him.

"Oops, I guess I overdid it a little there. I wanted you alive, but I can deal with this as well."

Suddenly, Vegeta's body moved slightly and a low moan could barely be heard.

"What's this? You're still alive?" He grabbed Vegeta's arm and raised him up. "I must say Vegeta. You are a tough person indeed. Perhaps I did underestimate you after all."

Vegeta's eyes suddenly snapped open and with his other hand, he fired a ki blast at Sherac's face. However, Sherac bent his head to the side and the projectile flew harmlessly by. Vegeta was shocked.

"As I said, tough. But no match for me." He raised his own hand. "Here, let me show you how it's done."

Sherac's hand began to glow in energy and Vegeta closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

"Put him down!"

Sherac turned his head to the new voice.

"So you two finally made it."

It was Goku and Ryu...

_Now it's time for the real fireworks. Goku, along with Ryu have challenged the powerful Sherac. But are they able to stop a guy who can defeat a SSJ3? And what of Chun- Li and #18? Do they possess the necessary power to defeat the dark copies? Stay tuned..._


	19. Double Fusion

Disclaimer: I do not own either DBZ or SF. But then you knew that already.

Chap. 18

Hercule and Dan continue their trek across to wasteland toward the dome. As they walked, Dan suddenly stopped walking.

"Hey, you know, it just occurred to me. With all the fans around, we need a good entrance."

Hercule rubbed his chin, "Hmm. That's not a bad idea. A way to show the people the true grace of the martial arts."

"My thoughts exactly. We should practice on our way there. That way, when we arrive, we'll be perfect."

"Let's do it."

As they practiced their entrance poses, a certain frog had been following and watching them.

_Hmm.__ Those two may have potential. If only I had my original body..._

Outside the dome

The Psycho warriors were still surrounding the Z warriors and Street Fighters. Kairi, Sean Goten, Trunks, Mirai, Chun- Li and Android 18 were surrounded by dark versions of Gohan, Piccolo, Yamcha, Ken, Sagat, and Hokuto. Chun-Li and #18 stepped forward.

"Ready?"

"Any time you are."

Chun-Li and #18 stood side-by-side and stretched their arms out to the side. They began to shift toward each other.

"Fuuuuuu."

Their hands met and they shifted again.

"Sion!"

Then they shot to each other, fingers touching.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A bright white glow formed around the two women and was followed by an explosion of light. Everyone covered their eyes and after awhile, the light faded.

"Whoa!"

Standing before them was a woman, wearing a blue fusion top, which was more a shirt than the usual vest and white pants. Her hair was black, with blond locks of hair in the front. And her eyes gave a frightening intensity. A small grin came up her face...

"Let's see. Enny, meeny, minny..."

She suddenly vanished and reappeared behind the copy of Yamcha.

"Mo!"

Her elbow lashed out and caught Yamcha in the back of the neck. She then followed with a high kick that send him flying. Jumping up, she spun slowly in the air and smash-kicked him straight into the ground with a loud crash. Looking down, they saw Yamcha hiss with black energy and the skin melted away to nothing. All that was left was a computer chip. The fusion landed on it, smashing it into pieces. The other dark copies looked at her and she put her hand on her hip with the other waving out toward them.

"So who else wants a piece of Juuha-Li?"

Elsewhere, Sherac was still holding Vegeta with Ryu and Goku on both sides of him. Sherac grinned at them.

"I've been waiting for you two. The legendary Super-Sayian and the king of street fighters. I'm honored."

"Thanks, but I'd prefer it if you weren't hurting my friend there."

"Oh, this?" He looks at Vegeta and then lazily tosses him away. Vegeta struggled slightly.

"Oh yes, Goku. He's still alive. I want him to suffer before he dies."

"What has he ever done to you?"

Sherac growled, "Everything! His father banished me off my own world and had my tail cut off. Can you imagine my humiliation? But he will pay. But first, I want him to see just how useless it is against me."

Ryu spoke next, "Where did you learn the forbidden arts?"

"Heh, good question. As you know, Akuma stole the scroll that contained the dark arts and used them to gain power. As a Sayian, I thirst for battle and at the same time, I wanted revenge. So after one of your battles with him, I took the scroll myself."

"You fool. Those techniques will only lead to death!"

"That's right. The death of anyone who dare challenge me. Once I mastered the Shun Goku Satsu, I was reborn. Not only that, but I also discovered the ability of turning into a Super-Sayian. However, I was vastly more powerful. I became a Dark Super-Sayian, the ultimate warrior."

Goku grinned, "Ultimate huh? We'll have to see about that."

He nodded to Ryu and they stood side-by-side.

They began to shift toward each other.

"Fuuuuuu."

Their hands met and they shifted again.

"Sion!"

Then they shot to each other, fingers touching.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A bright white glow formed around the two women and was followed by an explosion of light. The light grew brighter and then faded altogether.

"What the…?"

Sherac was now staring at a single being. He wore the usual fusion pants and a dark blue vest. His hair was stood up and his bangs were held up by a red headband. And his eyes were one of great intensity.

"Ikuse."

_What? Two super-powered fusions? What sort of powers do these fused warriors possess? Find out next time…_

AN: Sorry to make this short, but it will get better, trust me. After all, I just fused the strongest women and the strongest men in both universes. It can't help but get better. But I'll let you decide. Oh, and as for the name of the Chun-Li/#18 fusion, I just translated the number 18 to Japanese and mixed it that way. It may seem weird, but it's the best I could do. And yes, the Goku/Ryu fusion has a name too. But you'll have to wait for it.


	20. Milennial War

Disclaimer: Same as before

Chap. 19

The new super-powered being stood before Sherac, emblazed in a column of energy. Sherac stepped back slightly. _What kind of creature is this?_

The fusion dropped down into a fighting stance and Sherac did the same. Sherac decided to make the first move and began to warp. But before her could, a knee smack him out of it and Sherac backed in pain. Looking up, the fused being stood in the same position and Sherac glared. However before he could act, he was hurled down by another blow, this time in the head. Sherac growled and suddenly found the fusion standing before him. Sherac jumped up and lashed out a powerful kick, but it was blocked. Sherac linked it with a Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku, but all the blows were blocked. The fusion then kicked Sherac high into the air, vanished, and met him while airborne.

"Tenma Shoryuken!"

Sherac was hammered by the aerial dragon fist and plummeted back to the ground. He caught his footing as the fusion landed softly. Sherac rubbed the side of his face.

"Who...what are you?"

The fusion narrowed his eyes,

"Rokujin."

Elsewhere, Juuha-Li was fighting her own battle with the Psycho copies. Must to the others surprise, she was actually beating them effortlessly.

"Come on. Can't you keep up?"

The copies lunged at her, but she flipped back. The Piccolo copy brought his fingers to his head.

"Special Beam Cannon!"

The spiral energy beam flew at her, but she instantly slapped it away. But it delayed her long enough for Sagat and Gohan to hold onto her. She struggled a bit before smiling.

"Sorry boys, but we're already married."

Suddenly, a massive energy field burst out, knocking them both away. At the same time, Hokuto was charging her Kireneki attack. The flaming arrow of energy flew out, but Juuha-Li zanzokuzened and reappeared right behind her.

"Not bad. Try this. Kiko-SHOU!!!!!!!"

A sphere of energy flashed forth and Hokuto was instantly vaporized. Juuha-Li jumped up and down laughing.

"Hahahahaha! Ye ta!"

Meanwhile the others watched.

Sean observed, "I don't get it. Why doesn't she finish them all off?"

"You're right. She's toying with them." Kairi agreed.

Trunks came in, "She has to hurry. The fusion doesn't last long"

Mirai nodded, "Right. And we're still not at full power yet ourselves."

Dome...

Dr. Koji was watching the two fights on the screen. _Hmm. Seems as though Sherac bit off a little more than he could chew. Still, his full power has yet to be seen. As for the others...hmm. I haven't been able to copy them yet. And that woman warrior is very powerful. I'll have to send reinforcements to subdue her. Hehehehe. And I know just the ones._

____

"Shoryu-Reppa!"

Psycho Ken's fist blazed and he launched a furious wave of Shoryuken's on Juuha-Li. She was caught open and fell to the ground and Ken swooped into the air. However when he came back down, she was still standing.

She sent him a sharp blow to the stomach, causing him to bend over in obvious pain. But before he come fall, a finger touched his chin and brought him back up.

"That really hurt."

Juuha-Li suddenly struck Ken down with a massive punch sending him flying. She zanzokukened and appeared ahead of him.

"Power Blitz!"

Juuha-Li shot her hand out and fired a powerful beam of energy. Ken was knocked upward and as he began to fall back down…

"Tensei Ranna!"

Juuha-Li shot into the air with a massive wave of slashing energy kicks and finished with a heavy split kick. Ken was completely dominated and destroyed. Juuha-Li stood up.

"Next."

It was then that a couple of shadows appeared in the sky. The shadows landed to reveal more Psycho warriors. Blanka, Balrog, Cammy, Fei-Long, Recoome, Baata, Jeice, and Guldo all stood before her.

"Hmm, now things get interesting. Let see what you've…"

Suddenly, Juuha-Li blinked in light and split up.

"…got."

"…got."

The two women looked at each other and realized the fusion had worn off.

"Oh, great."

_____

Meanwhile, Rokujin was completely decimating Sherac. No matter what he tried, he couldn't stop the powerful warrior. Rokujin dashed forward and punched out. Sherac blocked and jumped in the air.

"Raaahhhhhh!!!! Blade Wing Slash!!!!"

Sherac waved hands rapidly, causing streaks of energy to fly out. Rokujin stood there and the energy flashed around him, destroying the area. Sherac looked down, waiting to see Rokujin when suddenly…

"Haaaaa!"

Sherac was slammed in the back by an elbow and was again hurled toward the ground. He managed to land on his feet again, though barely this time.

"Impossible! How do you keep doing that?"

"Instant Transmission technique."

Rokujin vanished again and Sherac was met with a kick to the face. Rokujin then followed with a Joudan-Geri kick, slamming Sherac further. Sherac slid on the ground, in pain and extremely pissed.

"Enough!"

Sherac hand both his hands into the air and dark flaming energy formed. The power began to shake the area and Rokujin watched. The energy then formed a ball and grew bigger.

"So it is to be that way, is it? As you wish."

Rokujin folded his arms to the side and it instantly filled with energy.

"Shinkuu...Ka….Me…Ha…Me…"

The energies began to crackle the ground and electricity swarmed around the two fighters.

"Die! Oni-Satsuken!!!!!!

The energy flame shot at Rokujin.

"Haaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!"

Rokujin release his own attack and it instantly overpowered Sherac's attack. Sherac watched in horror as his own attack was neutralized and he was engulfed in the wave.

"Nhhhaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!"

The attack ended and Rokujin looked before him. Sherac was still alive, although now he was bruised and hurt. His face was etched in pain and anger. Yet, a demonic grin came up on his lips.

"You are every bit as powerful as I thought you would be. You two are truly warriors of great potential."

Sherac turned his back on them. Suddenly, his body glowed in red flaming aura.

"But..."

The flames intensified and Sherac's shirt began to burn away.

"Your potential..."

The aura glowed in an intense white and his shirt burned away completely.

"Along with your lives..."

The aura glowed even more and streaks of electricity began to swarm around him. His exposed muscles began to grow slightly.

**"WILL BE ANNIHILATED!!!!!!!"**

Sherac exploded in a column of energy and light that started to push Rokujin back a bit. When the light faded down, Sherac had changed. His gold and hair was now totally white. Streams of electricity swirled around him and his body had bulked up a bit. And a red symbol was burnt into his back. Sherac slowly turned around. His eyes shimmered in a strange green glow.

"Korusu."

______

The now separated Chun-Li and Android 18 were faced with the new Psycho warriors. Both of them were completely exhausted. It was then that Mirai, Kairi, and the other stood beside them, ready to fight.

"We may not win, but we can still put up a good fight." Kairi said.

Sean cracked his knuckles, "Yeah. Can't let you two have all the fun."

Goten, Trunks and Mirai powered up to Super-Sayian mode.

"Well Goten, this is it." A small grin came up his face, "Ready?"

"Oh yeah."

Mirai looked at the two boys and nodded before gripping his sword. The copies began to move in on them when...

"Special Beam Cannon!"

A spiral beam suddenly fired out of nowhere and ripped straight through the Sagat copy, completely destroying it. The group looked up and saw on the hill above them...

"Piccolo!"

"That's not all. Look!"

Standing next to him was Dhalsim, Rose, Tien and every fighter that had been captured in the tournament.

"Let's see how you fare against all of us."

Dr. Koji was in shock as to how they all managed to escape. _It doesn't make sense. There's no way they could have gotten free without my knowledge!_ He then began to calm down and suddenly laughed hysterically.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! This is perfect! I already have their fighting abilities and powers stored in the Drive, so they are no use to me anymore. And what better way to test my warriors than on them?!"

Koji pushed a button on the computer panel. Below him, several dozen chamber opened up and from out of them awoke a Psycho warrior, each a copy of one of the warriors captured during the tournament.

"Show them the power of my genius! Destroy them all!"

The copies obeyed and charged out of the dome. They joined with the others and lined up, all in battle stance. The Z- Warriors and Street Fighters faced shadow version of themselves. A moment of silence...

"HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Let the battle be joined!

_The Millennial tournament has just become the Millennial war! Who will triumph in this all-out battle? And Sherac now shows his true power. Does Rokujin have the time and power to defeat him. Find out all this and more in the next chapter..._

_AN: For anyone who has seen 'Big Trouble in Little __China__', that is just what this looks like. So you can just imagine what kind of battle this will be. If only this could be an animated cartoon. *sigh* Oh well, that what fanfiction is for. Hahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!_


	21. Time

Disclaimer: Same as before

Chap. 20

Lookout...

Dende looked down at the planet below as the massive battle went on.

"It looks like Piccolo had the right idea. Using the first wish to free everyone was a good move."

Behind Dende, the eternal dragon, Shenron hovered in the air. Mr. Popo looked over to Dende.

"What do we do now?"

"We wait, Mr. Popo. We wait."

Flashback...

"Goku said to wait for a sign. Let's see what happens before we summon the dragon."

"Okay. It just so tense right now."

"I know the feel..."

_"Dende, can you hear me?"_

"Huh? Piccolo? Piccolo you're alright!"

_"Dende, have you collected the dragonballs?"_

"Yeah. While Goku and the others were training up here, Mr. Popo gathered the dragonballs. How did you know?"

_"I would have done the same thing. Good work Dende. Is Goku still there?"_

"No, he just left."

_"Alright Dende.__ You have to do as I say. I want you to summon the dragon and make a wish."_

"What kind of wish?"

_"Ask Shenron to wish for the prisoners of Dr. Koji to be set free."_

"Dr. Koji? Prisoners?"

_"I'll explain later. For now, you have to do it."_

"Alright Piccolo. Be careful."

Flashback end...

Dome...

Dr. Koji was watching the massive battle taking place outside. A devious grin was etched on his face as he saw his warriors fight. Then he had an idea...

_The whole world should know about this..._

In the lower area, the crowds were still waiting for the cameras to come back on.

"Ah man, this is totally bogus. We're going to miss everything!" Bulma complained

"Its times like this that I wish Baba were here."

Oolong commented, "You said it. The suspense is killing..."

Suddenly, all the screens flashed on and everyone relaxed. But the moment was brief when they saw the massive battle taking place. Everyone was completely astounding by the fierce fight between fighters.

"What's going on?"

"Aren't those all the fighters?"

"They're fighting themselves?"

"This is intense!"

____________

Neither World Warrior, nor Z-Warrior has ever fought in a battle such as this. They have seen battle in one form or another, but never on this scale and never with this many fighters in one place at one time.

_This battle is history..._

HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!

RAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

ARWWWWWWOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Sonic Boom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wolf Fang Fist!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yoga Fire!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tri-Beam Haaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tiger Blow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Destructo Disk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

As punches, kicks and energy attacks of every variety shot forth, Kairi, Goten, Chun-Li, Trunks, Android 18, Sean, and Mirai were in the center of it, battling with the others against the Psycho warriors.

"This is insane. These guys are tough."

"Well we can't give up. We have to fight on."

Mirai was fighting off the version of Recoome when he saw a glint of metal flash near Trunks. The young Super-Sayian was unaware of the metal blade coming at him.

"Trunks, duck!"

Trunks dropped his head just as a Psycho version of Hayate came at him, sword in hand. Mirai came just in time to deflect the blade with his own. They held each other for awhile before jumping back and attacking again, their swords clashing in the air. Meanwhile, Goten was busy fighting a copy of E. Honda and was caught in a tight bear-hug.

"Ugghhhhhhhh!!!!!"

Suddenly, a blur of green slammed into Honda, causing him to drop Goten. Goten rolled to his feet and another landed next to him.

"Hey, Mr. Blanka."

The green and orange beast looked at the young Super-Sayian. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little squished."

Blanka gave a short laugh, but then returned his attention to the dark E. Honda, as well as others that were joining him.

"We'll have to talk later, little one. Right now..." Blanka's eyes suddenly glowed and he growled, "We better take care of this."

Goten powered up, "Yeah."

Meanwhile, Hercule and Dan finally made it to the battlefield. Looking over from a cliff, they saw…

"Whoa!!"

"What?!!"

They saw the furious battle as well as the fighters who were battling.

"Wha…what is this?"

"This is crazy. What's going on here?"

Elsewhere...

Rokujin stood face to face with the new Shin Sherac. He had become a Super-Sayian 2 as well as released the true power of the dark Shotokan art. Sherac was brimming with power.

"Your time…ended. Your lives...finished."

Rokujin didn't reply as he dropped back into fighting stance. Sherac looked at the warrior and charged. Rokujin was ready for the attack when he blinked in light.

"Oh, no. The fusion expired."

Unfortunately, that didn't stop the Dark SSJ2 from mowing down Ryu. Ryu was smashed backward.

"Ryu!"

Ryu slid back on the ground, hurt. As he stood up, Sherac stood over him.

"Demon Flash!"

Sherac waved his arm and a burst of energy shot out and smothered Ryu.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The blast cleared away and demolished the entire area. When the smoke from the blast cleared, Ryu was nowhere to be seen.

"Well I guess that would have been asking for too much, eh Goku?"

In the air, Goku was holding an unconscious Ryu on his shoulder. Slowly, he landed on the ground as Sherac grinned at him.

"What will you do now Goku? You know full well that you don't stand a chance against me."

Goku stared at his opponent. _He may be right. I never fought anything like him before._ A grin came up his face. _This might be interesting._

Sherac noticed his grin, "Well, that's interesting. But then again, you are a Sayian. But don't believe for a second that I will let you live through this."

"We'll see. Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!"

Goku powered up to SSJ2 level and Sherac laughed at him.

"You had better do better than that. Come, show me your Super-Sayian 3."

Goku hesitated a bit. The fusion left me a little weak. Using Super-Sayian 3 might be risky, but then again, if I can gather enough power, maybe I can beat him.

"Alright, but you asked for it."

Goku roared and burst in gold energy. Sherac watched as Goku maxed out and lightning curled around him. Goku exploded and Sherac now faced a SSJ3 Goku.

"Hmm. Strange. Vegeta managed to reach this level, yet you seem more powerful. Oh well, it makes no difference. Prepare to die!"

"It won't be the first time." With that, Goku charge at Sherac and Sherac charged back. The two met in a shockwave of energy and exchanged punches and kicks. Goku tried to hammer him in, but Sherac warped away. Goku turned to see an energy blast fly at him. He smacked it away, but was left open to Sherac's next attack.

"Gou-Shoryu!!!!"

The dark dragon fist smashed right into Goku, causing him to fly. But to Sherac's surprise, Goku recovered quickly and came back at him. Sherac waited again and Goku came close when he suddenly vanished.

"Kamehame..."

Sherac slowly turned around as Goku powered up his famed attack.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!"

An intense beam flies out straight toward Sherac. Yet, the dark Sayian doesn't even look worried. Rather he raises his hand up toward it.

"Raaahhhhhhhh!!!!!"

A dark ball flies out of his hand and collides with the kamehameha wave. A gigantic explosion erupts and Goku covered his face from the explosion. When the light stopped, Goku faced Sherac once again, who was simply walking toward him.

_I don't believe it. He was able to summon the same amount of power as the kamehameha. But it hasn't weakened him in the least. I going to have to find a way to summon my full power, but I doubt he'll just stand there and let me._

Sherac suddenly began to run and Goku readied himself. But again, Sherac warped and Goku looked around for him and fell the surge of energy coming from above him.

"Tenma! Gou Zankuu!!!!!"

Goku looked up as a gigantic dark fireball came at him. Suddenly a form jumped in front of him and blue energy began to manifest itself.

"Shinkuu Hadoken!!!!!!!!"

An equally giant blue fireball shot up and smashed into the dark one. Both balls exploded in another blinding flash of light. Sherac looked down.

"Ah, Ryu. I almost forgot about you."

Sherac landed on the ground and folded his arms and Ryu whispered to Goku.

"How is it going?"

"Not good. He's got me into a corner here. Shoot, if only I could summon the power I need. But he won't let me."

Ryu stayed quiet for a moment, "How much time do you need?"

"Five minutes. But that's too long."

Ryu looked back at Sherac and an odd grin came up his face.

"We'll see."

"No you can't. You'll be killed,"

"Perhaps. Throughout my travels, I haven't truly met defeat yet. Perhaps today will be the day."

Goku looked at Ryu's eyes. _He...wants to fight him? Heh._

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were a Sayian, Ryu."

"Thanks for the complement. Perhaps the dragon will awaken."

"Huh?"

Goku didn't have a chance to ask because Ryu was charging forward and Sherac was doing the same. Sherac then jumped up and stuck his leg out in a kick, but Ryu managed to sidestep it and swing around in a roundhouse. Sherac's head snapped back briefly before smashing his fist into Ryu's chest. Ryu gasped and hopped back and Sherac warped behind him. Ryu twisted and was smacked by an ax-kick. Sherac then lashed his elbow and hit Ryu's jaw. Ryu fell back, but rolled upright again. Sherac shot through the air with his knee extended. Ryu jumped over it, but Sherac warped again. Ryu, sensing the energy displacement, barely managed to duck Sherac's attack. But it did leave him wide open. _(Note: For those who have been reading this fic and played the game, you know what comes next.)_

"Shoryuken!"

The fist smashed into Sherac, but something strange happened. Sherac did fly away as most people hit by the dragon punch would do, but rather he was in the same place as Ryu flew up into the sky.

"Fool."

Sherac jumped, tackled Ryu in the air rammed him into the ground, hard. Goku watched on as his friend was getting hammered.

_Come on. Just hang in there. Just a few more minutes._

Ryu slowly manage to arise and Sherac came at him again. But Ryu managed to think of a plan. This will drain me a lot, but I have to risk it. Ryu folded his hands to his side.

"Denjin...."

Energy swirled and crakled in his hands. Sherac stopped his assault and smiled.

"Come on. Let's see what this can do."

Ryu held in the power for a little longer and then released it

"Hadoken!"

The lightning ball of energy came at Sherac at amazing speed. Sherac was unprepared for the speed, but managed to put a block up. But the fireball struck through his defense and left him dazed.

_Now's my chance!_

Ryu ran straight at Sherac and while he did, his fist shimmered and glowed in red energy. Sherac managed to break out of his dizziness just to see Ryu before him, his fist shooting straight at him.

"Shin!"

The fist ran straight into Shreac's gut, causing him to bend over, gasping for air.

"Shoryuken!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sherac went flying high up into the air and began to plummet down. Ryu cupped his hands to his side again.

"Shinkuu Hadoken!!!!!"

Another fireball, this time bigger than the last one shot out and exploded on Sherac before he hit the ground. Sherac skidded on the ground and Ryu bent down in exhaustion.

"Haha. That was a good effort."

Ryu growled as Sherac arose. Sherac had a smirk on his face which suddenly turned into a frown.

"Goodbye!"

Sherac warped again and Ryu was smashed with a backhand fist. Sherac then crotched low and rammed his fist straight into Ryu's gut. Ryu double back in pain and Sherac set himself in a new stance. Ryu looked up just to see Sherac sliding to him rapidly

"Omae no korusu!"

Sherac grabbed Ryu and a white flash of light exploded. Goku felt in horror as he sensed the deadly energy do its damage and Ryu's energy disappearing. The light then disappeared and Sherac was standing over Ryu's unmoving body with his back to Goku, clearly showing the dark red symbol on his back.

"No. Ryu."

Sherac then slowly turned to Goku, who was still gathering power. Sherac then slowly made his way to Goku, taking his time to enjoy the moment.

"One down and one to go."

Sherac was a foot away from Goku when suddenly the rocks began to slowly rise. Sherac's eyes widened as he sensed the energy grow. Turning around, he saw Ryu levitate in the air, eyes still closed. Both Sherac and Goku were amazed by the power they felt, Goku mostly. _He never showed this kind of power in the hyperbolic time chamber. Where did he get that power? This must be what he meant about awakening the dragon._

Sherac continued to watch as Ryu settled on the ground. Ryu's eyes snapped open and they were glowing in an intense blue. His crimson headband had a blue kanji on it and he had a swirling blue aura around him.

"So this is the true you, Ryu. I must say, very impressive. Now let's see what you can do."

"Ikuse."


	22. Reinforcements

Disclaimer: Same as before

Chap. 21

The battle continues. The good guys are fiercely battling the Psycho warriors. But the dark minions are more powerful than they all thought. And to top it off, many of them were fighters that others have never fought before.

Hokuto and Nanase stood back to back while the Psycho copy of Tien came at them.

"Nanase. Meteor combination, now!"

Nanase nodded and the two sisters flashed with red energy. Nanase struck her staff out, stunning P. Tien and allowing Nanase to knock him in the air. While in mid-air, Hokuto charged her Kireneki technique and fired it, going straight through P.Tien. Then while still in the air, P.Tien was impaled by both Nanase's and Hokuto's staff weapons. Removing them, P. Tien finally hit the ground and evaporated. _(Note: This combination attack could be seen in Street Fighter EX3 for those who are interested.)_

"Hey, that's it. We have to combine our powers."

The others heard them and decided to try. Blanka charged with energy and spun in the air. He hooked on to E. Honda and tossed him up. Goten leaped and rapid kicked him higher. E. Honda flew up and descended and Goten and Blanka charged at each other, smashing him in between. The copy staggered and faded away.

"Alright, it worked!"

___

Zangief grabbed P. Darun and turned him upside down. Krillian held on as well and they both spun in the air with P. Darun in the middle, crashing into the ground with tremendous force.

___

Videl dashed forward, knocking P. Allen back and into Gohan. Gohan swung upward and punched him up into the air and both of them held there hands back.

"Kamehame…Haaaa!!!!!!!"

Both of them shot the kamehameha wave into the air and the two beams collided and blew of the copy of Allen into dust.

___

Tien slid on the ground and knocked P. Recoome into the air.

"Volleyball fist!"

P. Recoome fell only to be hit again and again repeatedly as he kept coming down. Tien launched him into the air one last time and Rose shot up and caught him in a flaming Aura Soul throw and hurled him into the ground, defeating him.

___

Inside the dome, Dr. Koji watched as his warriors were now being defeated one by one. _No, this is ridiculous. My warriors can't be beaten like this. I won't allow it!_ He moved over to another computer panel. On it was a button marked 'Omega'. He wasted no time in opening the glass and pressing the button.

_Now let's see how they fare with these. Creatures that have to power to destroy entire worlds!_

Outside, as everyone continued fighting, six balls of energy shot out of the dome and crashed before them. A huge wall of smoke shot up and six shadows formed.

"Who are...?"

In an instant, a beam of light flew out and hit Mirai. Mirai was blasted back and knocked unconscious. 

"Mirai!"

Trunks flew over to help Mirai as the smoke cleared away. Everyone instantly recognized the six new fighter copies.

"No way! That's...Cell!"

"Bison! That's impossible!"

"They have Gill as well?"

But it was the last three that shocked them…

"Hey. That's…Goku…and Ryu…and Vegeta!"

The six new warriors came down and battled everyone. Worse off was that these copies were much stronger than the ones they fought before.

"No way! This is crazy. How can we battle these guys?"

Dome...

_My greatest creations.__ True, they don't possess the full capabilities or the complete genetic makeup of each of the fighter, but with the __Psycho Drive__ directly integrated into their system as well as the combat data I acquired from their battles, they are vastly more powerful than my initial creations. _

Meanwhile over the hill, Hercule and Dan continued to watch the fighting. They saw the new Psycho fighters come in and literally manhandle everyone they fought.

Dan struggled, "We've…we've got to do something."

Hercule looked over as well, "But…Cell…you're right. I'm the world martial arts champion. I can't hide back here while everyone fights. I'm going to give them a hand."

Dan stands up, "Right."

Hercule then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a cell phone. He dials a number and Dan looks at him weirdly.

"What are you doing? This is no time to order a pizza."

"Trust me, I got a plan." He talks into the phone, "Hello…Yeah, put him on. Hello...Yeah, I need your help buddy… Don't worry; you can have all the candy in the store…sure thing…the whole store…No, wait!" A loud crash could be heard on the other end and Hercule hangs up the phone.

"Who was that you were talking to?"

"Just a friend who can help us out. Now are you ready to rumble!"

"Count on it."

Hercule and Dan do their signature poses.

"Let's do it!"

Lookout…

"Name your second wish."

Dende answered the dragon, "Please wait. We need more time."

"I grow impatient. Speak already."

Mr. Popo suggested, "Perhaps we can use the second wish to heal Vegeta. That could help them."

_"You will wait."_

Dende, Mr. Popo both look around in shock at the new voice. A blur appears before them and forms.

"Hey, aren't you...the Supreme Kai?"

Kabito-Kai nods and then turns to Shenron. "As a Kai, I'm ordering you to wait until they are ready to make their next two wishes."

"Very well. I will wait."

"But why? We can use the second wish to heal Vegeta."

"Because then you'd have to use the last wish to repair the damage that has been done. It is wiser to have a wish open just in case."

"I understand. But what about Vegeta?"

"I will go and heal Vegeta myself."

With that, Kabito-Kai disappeared again.

Battlefield…

Kabito-Kai reappeared on the battleground where Ryu and Sherac were fighting. He moved over to Vegeta and laid his hands on him. They began to glow and Vegeta's wounds slowly healed. Kabito-Kai was finished and Vegeta's eyes flashed open

"What...happened? You?"

"Yes. I healed your wounds, Vegeta."

Vegeta sat up slowly and suddenly remembered, "Sherac, where is he?"

Kabito-Kai pointed in a direction and Vegeta looked. His eyes widened as he saw Ryu battling with Sherac with enormous power. _What? How? How could a human be that strong? _

Vegeta stood up and clenched his fist, but Kabito-Kai spoke, "Vegeta, we have to help the others. This fight is one you can't interfere in."

Vegeta seemed to ignore him for as moment and then he blinked.

_What the...?_

Vegeta's attention snapped away and locked on in the opposite direction. _Trunks.__ Both of them. Their energies are diminishing. They're in trouble._

"That's right, Vegeta. We have to help them."

Vegeta grumbled. _Damn, I forgot that he could read minds._ "What do you mean 'we'? Are you saying the Supreme Kai is actually going to fight a mortal's battle?"

"Yes."

Kabito-Kai put his hands together and his clothes changed. He now wore a purple and blue fighting gi with white gloves.

"I owe all of you for defeating Majin Buu. This is the least I can do for all of your help."

Vegeta smirked, "Well, this should prove interesting."

With that, both of them flew off into the sky.

Elsewhere…

Goku is standing by, still gathering the energy needed to defeat Sherac.

_Almost there.__ Just need more time. I just hope Ryu can last long enough._

While this went on, Ryu and Sherac continued to fight and so far, neither warrior showed any signs of letting up.

"Die, Die!"

Sherac swooped at Ryu and unleashed a fury of punches on Ryu. Ryu blocked the first few and warped out of the way. Sherac warped with him and they ended up in a hand grip.

"Raahhhh! I've had enough of you!"

The two struggled against each other, trying to push the other back. Flares of ki energy shot up around them as they continued to try to overtake each other. Finally, Sherac had enough and shot his knee into Ryu's gut. Ryu backed away and Sherac elbowed him in the face. Ryu slid back and jumped to his feet. Sherac lunged again and Ryu used his Tatsumaki-Senpuu Kyaku attack. Sherac managed to block, but was hurt in the process. Ryu landed and rose up into a Shoryuken. But at the same time, Sherac used his own Gou Shoryu and the two fists clashed in the air. Both warriors fell back to the ground and flipped to their feet. Ryu was breathing heavily as he bent down to the ground to rest a bit. Sherac glared angrily at him and then, a demonic grin came up.

"That's it. It's over!!!!!!!"

Sherac held his arms up and back in an arch and a dark red aura flared around him. Ryu looked as a ball of energy formed in front of Sherac.. Sherac then put his arms forward.

"Shakunetsu....Hadoken!!!!"

A giant red fireball flew out at straight at Ryu. Ryu put his arms up in defense, but the fireball was much more powerful and Ryu was still weakened from Sherac last attack. He was engulfed in fire and knocked down, the blue aura around him fading and the TEN symbol on his headband as well. Ryu groggily rose back up.

"You just don't know when to stay down, do you?"

Ryu growled as he stood and Sherac raised his arm. Another flaming ball of energy appeared.

"Let see if you can survive this one."

The ball grew bigger and Sherac hurled it down. Ryu put up another block, even though he knew it wouldn't do any good. The energy hit and the ground exploded. Sherac looked on to see that Ryu wasn't there. Turning his gaze, he saw Goku holding Ryu.

"What took you so long? I was beginning to think you would fight anymore."

Goku said nothing to him as he put Ryu down.

"Get your rest. It my turn now."

Goku then turned to Sherac, "Now I will stop you, Sherac."

Sherac gave an amused grin and then waved at him, "You're open to try again. Come."

With that, SSJ3 Goku shot at him.

_Goku__ is now ready to try his power against the dark super-sayian. Does he truly have the power to defeat Sherac. Also, Vegeta and the Supreme Kai are on their way to the battle field, but will they make it in time? And what will Hercule and Dan do about it? All this and more, (if I don't explode first) in the next chapter…_

_(AN: Finally! You have no idea how long it took me to write this. Well…maybe you do. Anyway, I wanted to put the Supreme Kai in this as well because I like him. True, he didn't do a lot of fighting in the series, so that leaves you wondering how strong he truly is when he fused with Kabito. Anyway, it's not over yet…_


	23. Final Round

Disclaimer: Same as before

Chap. 22

Inside the dome, the people were all waiting for the cameras to come back on. Because of the battle and the fact that there were so many high-energy reactions in one place, the cameras were all cut off. However they could feel the rumbling that came from outside and realized that the fighting was still going on.

"So who do you think is winning out there?" Oolong asked.

"Who knows? It feels like WWII out there." Puar commented

Chi-Chi looked down, "Well whatever it is, I hope Goku and the others are okay."

"Don't worry, Chi-Chi. I'm sure they're fine. You know them, this is what they live for." Bulma mentioned.

______

The battle continued, reaching a desperate point. Although the Z-fighters and Street Fighters were beginning to win, they weren't faring well against the six new copies that arrived. Mirai was currently fighting off M. Bison and faring badly. _This isn't good. I can't seem to find an opening yet. And he keeps stepping on my head._

But unknown to him, P. Rolento was sneaking up behind him. Rolento swooped toward him while he was engaged M. Bison.

"What the...?"

P. Rolento hooked a grenade on him and it exploded, taking him by surprise. At the same time M. Bison saw he was open. He vaporized and split into four version and all of them did a powerful scissor kick on Mirai, crushing him to the ground _(Knee Press Nightmare_). Mirai was defenseless and P. Rolento moved in for the kill. But he is stopped when a powerful kick hits him in the jaw.

"Mirai!"

Trunks flies next to his future counterpart and sees that he's unconscious. Seeing P. Rolento getting back up, he grabs Mirai's sword and holds it, ready to defend him when...

"Hold it right there!"

Trunks blinks and turns around.

Picking on kids, huh? You guys are nothing, but bullies and we're going to stop you."

It was Hercule and Dan.

"Now you face two of the greatest martial artists in the world. Your reign of terror ends here."

Trunks sighs. _Aw, not these two again._

The Psycho copies simply looked at them.

Dan stood forward, "Now we're going to teach you a lesson you won't forget. Haaaa!!!"

Dan rushed forward and rolled past the copy of Rolento. P. Rolento looked to follow him, but in doing so, left his back open.

"Dynamite Kick!!!"

Hercule's foot smashed into P. Rolento's back, pushing him forward. At the same time, Dan finished his roll and clenched his fist.

"Kouryuken!"

The fist smashed into P. Rolento's chin and he went sailing in the air and crashed. Hercule and Dan did their respective poses.

"Yeeeaaahhhhh!!!!"

"Oyyaaajjiiiiii!!!"

However, they neglected to see that their combined attack didn't destroy P. Rolento and he rose up. Hercule and Dan turned around to see him standing there.

"Oh, a tough guy huh. Well it'll take more than you got to beat us."

With that said, the copies of Vegeta, Bison, and Gill came before them.

"Uhhh. Oh boy."

P. Vegeta slowly raises his hand and begins to charge up.

"Don't worry. I'll handle this."

Dan held his hand back and a charge of energy formed.

"Shinkuu...Gadoken!!!!"

A sphere of energy shot out, but it was deflected by the energy P. Vegeta was putting out. P. Vegeta continued to charge more energy.

"Uhhh, I think we're in trouble."

Cell fired an energy beam, but it was deflected by another beam. P. Cell turned to see...

"Buu! You made it."

Buu jumped up and landed next to Hercule. Dan looked at the pink creature.

"Who are you?"

"Me Majin Buu."

Hercule stood next to him, "Yeah, he's my friend. He can help us, right Buu?"

"Okay. Buu help Hercule."

Buu stood in fighting stance and faced the three super-warriors. P. Vegeta charged first attching furiously. Buu was getting hit and P. Vegeta knocked Buu into a nearby hill. However, Buu merely flew out and rammed him. While P. Vegeta flew, Buu fired an energy bolt, but before it hit, Bison teleported and deflected it with an energy shield. Also Gill charged and kicked Buu, blazing him in a flame of purple. Buu flew back and whirled.

"Buu not like you."

Steam poured out of his head and he zankokukened. P. Gill was smashed back by Buu's head. Buu then turned and gathered an energy ball. He then hurled it at Bison, but Bison teleported. At the same time, P. Vegeta jumped up and...

"Special Beam Cannon!"

The beam flew straight at Buu, but he slapped it away. Unfortunately...

"Psycho Crusher!"

Bison rushed at him and Buu was knocked down. Buu flew through the air and Gill rushed at him and clotheslines him.  Buu rolled on the ground as Hercule watched.

"Come on, Buu. You can do it."

Buu stood back up and set himself again as he fought the three of them. Unfortunately, he was beginning to get pummeled. Buu was then smacked onto the ground and surrounded.

"We've go to help him."

Hercule and Dan ran out, but the copies turned toward them. The duo froze in their tracks, but the copies weren't looking at them. More like above them.

"Hey, it's you."

Kabito-Kai hovered above Hercule and Dan.

I must be careful. These creatures are dangerous. And I don't know if my new training with the Elder Kai is enough. Best not to worry.

Buu then hovered beside him and Kabito-Kai looked a little surprised.

_He's going to fight with me? I'd never thought I'd see the day that I would be joining forces with Majin Buu._

Together, the two of them charged...

Meanwhile, Trunks had gone to check on Mirai who was now recovering.

"Are you okay?"

Yeah. Sure thing. Huh?"

Mirai looked up to see the battle with the copies, Buu and Kabito-Kai.

"Hey, that's the guy that told me to come here."

Trunks looked up, "Who him? Oh, that's Shin. My dad says that he's the Supreme Kai or something."

"Supreme Kai. I think I understand."

It was then that another form appeared behind them.

"Huh? Oh no!"

It was P. Cell. Mirai instantly stood up and prepared himself. Oh great. Talk about deja vu. Trunks also got into fighting stance.

"No, Trunks. Stay out of this one."

"But, you could use my help."

"No. Trust me. I'll handle this."

Mirai powered up to SSJ2 and he and P. Cell attacked each other. Their energy clashed in the air as they exchanged punches. Mirai found an opening and smashed him into the ground. Then holding his hands out, Mirai fired an energy ball and the area exploded. P. Cell slowly rose out of the debris, unfazed and was soon joined by...

"No way. Goku too? And Ryu?"

The three of them smirked and all attacked him at once. But before they could get close...

"Shoryuken!"

A blazing fist of flame arose and connected with P. Goku's chin, sending him back. Looking in the air, he saw Ken descending from his attack and land next to him.

"It looks like you could use a little help."

Mirai nodded and the two of them faced them. The copies were about to attack again when another figure dropped before them.

"Well, well, well. You look like Kakarott, but I doubt you can fight like him."

Landing before them was none other than Vegeta.

"Let's see what you got. And I'll show you why I'm the prince of all Sayians!"

______

WHAM!!!!!

POW!!!!!!

Goku and Sherac were battling in the air with great power. The ground trembled underneath as the dark super-sayian and the SSJ3 clashed. Sherac noticed that Goku's power had risen since he last fought him. Goku was moving at blazing speed, trying to finish Sherac off quickly before he uses too much power. Sherac couldn't believe the power Goku was using.

_I don't get it. He wasn't this strong before. This isn't right._

Sherac jumped back and released a Gou-Hadoken. Goku dodged the projectile and elbow-rammed Sherac and followed with a kick in the air. Sherac managed to stop himself but Goku came again. This time, Sherac charged as well and both of their punches hit the other's face. Sherac was the first to recover and his hurled his fist down, smashing Goku down. He then gathered energy into his hands.

"Tenma Gou Zankuu!!!!"

The massive fireball hit the ground and exploded with tremendous force. Sherac began to laugh when he felt energy coming from...above him?

"Yaaahhhhhhh!!!!"

Sherac warped just as a yellow fireball came right. Looking up, he saw Goku charge at him again. Sherac quickly let his hands out and connected with Goku's. The two of them gripped while in the air. Sherac tried pushing back, but the Super-Sayian 3 was too much. Sherac released his grip and lashed out with a kick, but Goku zanzokukened behind him and knuckle-bombed him to the ground with a loud shatter. Sherac slowly arose, obviously hurt and fatigued from fighting both warriors.

"You can't win Sherac. Give up."

Sherac's eyes turned intense red and his energy began to build greatly.

"NEVER!!!!!! Enough of this!"

Sherac shot straight into the air, body engulfed in flames.

I will not be defeated! I will destroy you!!! I will kill you all!!!!!"

The flames intensified as Sherac prepared his attack. Ryu was shocked.

_Oh no. He's going to use the full power of the dark arts. But if he does, he'll kill himself._

Goku also noticed the immense power above him.

"No! Don't do it! That level of attack could destroy the Earth."

Sherac gave a maniacal laugh.

"SO BE IT!!!!!!!!!!"

_(AN: Huff, huff. This took longer than I thought, but it is here.)_


	24. Struggle

Disclaimer: Same as before

_AN: It's amazing what you could think up of in one weekend. I practically finished this._

Chap. 23

The battle reached a fevered pitch as the fighting continued. As Mirai continued to fight, he noticed something. _This is getting nowhere. We won't be able to win like this._

"Mirai!"

Mirai backed away and looked down. It was Trunks, along with Goten, Kairi, Chun-Li, and Android 18.

"If we all fuse at the same time, we can beat them."

Mirai instantly knew what they meant and dove to the ground. Everyone got into stance.

"Let's go for it."

Fuuu!!!! Sionnnnnn!!!! HAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

Three blasts of light erupted out of the six fighters. The lights cleared away and in its place were three new fusions.

Juuha-Li looked up, "Alright, we better finish this now."

Mirakai nodded, "Agreed. Let's get this over with."

Gotenks grinned, "Time to max out."

Juuha-Li charged in one direction. Mirakai powered up to Super-Sayian 2 and Gotenks to Super-Sayian 3.

______

P. Cell and Mirakai fought each other in the air. Unlike before, P. Cell was completely dominated by the super-fusion.

"Not so funny now, is it?"

Mirakai charged again, but was blasted to the side by a Shakanetsu Hadoken. Looking to the side, he saw Ryu charging a Denjin Hadoken. At the same time, P. Cell was charging a Tri-Beam. Mirakai looked at both of them and they fired their attacks.

"Tri-Beam!!!!"

"Denjin...Hadoken!!!!"

The two blasts flew at him and collided, causing a giant explosion. But unknown to them, Mirakai had warped away and was looking down at them from the sky at them. Sticking his arms out, Mirakai flashed them around himself, crossed them over his chest and stuck them out in front in a triangle.

"Burning Attack!"

A massive ball flew straight at P.Cell. P. Cell turned too late as the energy ball smashed into him. While dashed, Mirakai quickly took out his sword and slashed down on P. Cell. Then turning around, he put both his hands together and fired a Shinki Hatsudo, obliterating him. P. Ryu turned to attack, but Gotenks caught him first and head-butted him. Gotenks then zankokuken into the air and fired an energy blast, followed by several others. The area was demolished and P. Ryu slowly arose just to see a ghastly version of Gotenks flying at him. P. Ryu instantly attacked with a Shoryuken, but the ghost exploded instantly, taking P.Ryu with him. Gotenks laughed.

"You fell for the oldest trick in the book. The Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack."

___

Vegeta and P. Goku continued their fight. Unfortunately, P. Goku wasn't as strong as Vegeta in his SSJ3 form.

"Just as I thought. You're nothing but a bad copy of Kakarott. Too bad."

P. Goku charged again, but Vegeta zanzokukened and smashed his knee into his face. P. Goku flew back, but recovered.

"Guess you just don't know when to quit."

Vegeta was about to attack again when he stopped short. Vegeta stumbled down, feeling himself drained. _No, not now!_ P. Goku flew at him, in a purple blaze of energy. But before he could hit him, Ken rolled in, grabbed Vegeta and pulled him aside before P. Goku smashed his fist in the ground.

"What?"

Ken looked down at him, "Gather your strength."

Ken didn't wait for a response as he jumped back at P. Goku. P. Goku turned only to see Ken's foot hit his face and followed up with his signature move.

"Shoryuken!"

P. Goku was hurled through the air, but swiftly rolled around and put his hands together. A dark purple glow appeared around him.

"Kamehame...Haaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!"

A beam of energy swooped straight at Ken, but he wasn't without defenses.

"Hadoken!"

The two energies clashed and exploded. P. Goku lost sight of Ken, but sensed him and fire another beam through the smoke. However, Ken was a lot closer than he thought and ken rolled on the floor, under the beam and right in front of P. Goku.

"Shippuu Jinrai- Kyaku."

Ken lashed out a fury of kicks on P.Goku, bashing him in as the technique took both of them into the air. Ken let out a final kick and P. Goku was hurled into the ground. Unfortunately, it was right before Vegeta's waiting hand.

"I've always wanted to do this."

P. Goku was incinerated by the Big Bang Attack from a Super-Sayian 3.

___

Elsewhere, Kabito-Kai had his hands full with P. Gill. The copy continually fired massive showers of ice and fire. But he was able to avoid and dodge all of the blasts. P. Gill finally decided to stop and charged at him. Kabito-Kai stood ready and the two of them met blow for blow. P. Gill then swooped into the air and dropped his knees on Kabito-Kai and followed up with an axe kick. But Kabito-Kai managed to catch the leg and spun him around rapidly, tossing him into the air. He then zanzokuzen into the air above P. Gill and kicked him down into the ground. P. Gill didn't move.

"I guess all the training really paid off."

But a surge of energy emitted out of P. Gill.

"Resurrection!"

P. Gill hovered in the air and glowed brightly. Kabito-Kai covered his eyes and when he looked up. P. Gill was suddenly charging at him and punched him up.

_His energy...It's been restored._

P. Gill then jumped up and head butted Kabito-Kai and then followed it up with a flaming kick. Kabito-Kai flew through the air and landed a distance away. As he slowly stood up, he saw P. Gill suddenly hover into the air and six wings sprouted out. The power skyrocketed.

"Oh, no."

Kabito-Kai quickly crossed his arms as waves of energy suddenly shot out of P. Gill like a tsunami, destroying the entire area in a blinding flash of light. When it ended, P. Gill looked around. There was no sign of Kabito-Kai. But just as he turned around, Kabito-Kai appeared right in front of him, eyes glowing in bright blue.

"Energy Shard!!!!!!!!"

A blast of white energy poured out and blasted Gill at point-blank range, obliterating him. When the attack was finished, Kabito-Kai bent down.

_That was too close. That attack would have caught me if not for the Instantaneous Movement._

____

"Final Flash!"

P. Vegeta fired a megablast of power at Majin Buu, blowing a giant hole in him. But Buu recovered and repaired himself. Buu then took a piece of himself off and flung it as P. Vegeta charged again.

"Gotcha!"

P. Vegeta found himself wrapped up in Buu's trap and crashed to the ground. As the copy tried to escape, Buu suddenly dropped on him like a ton of bricks. Buu then hurled it up into the air and placed his gloved hand in the air.

"Buu say bye, bye."

 A pink ball of energy formed and it flew out and destroyed the copy.

_____

Meanwhile, Bision was getting hammered by Juuha-Li. Bison shot into the air and stomped her head. He then flipped back and dove in, hands glowing with energy. But Juuha-Li suddenly vanished and rammed her fist straight into Bison's gut while he was still coming down. Bison gasped and Juuha-Li held him up.

"You may not be the real Bison, but I still have a chance to do this."

Juuha-Li suddenly let him drop, feet hitting the ground. But before Bison could try anything, she slapped him hard across the cheek, sending him flying.

"That was for my father."

Bison slowly arose just to meet to steel kick of Juuha-Li send him into a nearby mountain.

____

In the dome, Taris was getting worried. _They're being beaten. No, I still have the ace._ Taris made his way directly in front of the Psycho Drive. On the side, he unlocked a lever and pushed it up.

_Let's see how you deal with the true power of the __Psycho Drive__ from the master himself._

____

The mountain suddenly exploded and the boulders floated around the evil form of Bison. Purple flames flared around as Bison raised his hands. They began to glow until his hands were no longer visible. Juuha-Li looked nervously.

_That's...way too much power!_

M. Bison continued to gather the immense energy and Juuha-Li grew worried.

"No you can't use that much energy! It's too dangerous!

Bison's grin remained as his fists continued to glow with intense Psycho energy. Juuha-Li stayed posed as the area trembled under the dark power. Finally, Bison shadowed back and suddenly...

"PSYCHO DRIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_(AN: Oh, come on. I had to put Bison in this somewhere, even if it's not really him. It would only be natural if he's the strongest with the Psycho energy.)_


	25. Finishing Move

Disclaimer: The usual

Chap. 24

"PSYCHO DRIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Bison rushed at her in a ultra-powerful Psycho Crusher. However...

"Kikosho...GOKU!!!!!!!!!!!"

Juuha-Li shot out an immense ball of pure light energy that countered Bison's Psycho Drive. However, the powers were so immense that both fighters now had to struggle to win over the other. Juuha-Li kept her sphere out, trying to defeat the still oncoming Bision.

"Uggggaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!"

Bison continued to try and plow his way through the sphere of energy. Slowly, he began to break his way through and Juuha-Li was getting pushed back.

"No! NO!!!"

Bison continued to inch his way through and move closer to his prey. Suddenly...

"Tri Beam!!!!!!"

Soul Force!!!!!"

Tien and Rose both joined in to stop the oncoming Bison.

_____

"No! I will not allow it! Let see how you fare with it at MAXIMUIM POWER!!!!!"

Dr. Taris pushed the generator up to maximum power. The machinery around him began to smoke and spark from overheat. But he didn't care. _His creatures will win!_

_____

Bison began to glow intensely and he began to barrel through the combined energies.

Tien's eyes widened, "No way!"

"What use of the Psycho powers is this?" Rose added.

Bision began to grow further in and come closer toward them. Juuha-Li began to kneel down on the ground as he came.

"Can't...stop..."

"Special Beam Cannon!!!!!!!"

"Yoga Inferno!!!!!!"

Dhalsim and Piccolo came in and did their signature attacks on Bison, resulting in an even bigger combined attack.

Piccolo called, "Gather your power, Juuha-Li!"

Juuha-Li's power diminished as the others continued to hold Bision at bay. He was still coming, but slowly. He drew even closer to the fighters.

"Hurry!"

Bison became a blinding inferno of purple flames as he was about to break through their defenses. But suddenly, Juuha-Li's head snapped up.

"Goodbye Bison! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Her energy sphere came back with incredible force and Bison was instantly engulfed in it. Bison began to burn at the might of the combined energies and slowly evaporated. At the same time, the surges of energy began to overload the Psycho Drive in the dome.

"No! It's impossible. He can't be beaten."

Suddenly, the Drive exploded and caught Dr. Taris in the backlash. He was flung into the wall and knocked unconscious. Outside, the remaining copies stopped fighting and all exploded as a result of the destroyed Drive, much to the surprise of the fighters.

_The battle was over..._

Sean looked over at the landscape and saw no more of the copies.

"We...did it?"

Sakura and Videl, who had been fighting together, were surprised as well.

"It's over."

Sakura suddenly jumped, "Yaaaa! We did it!"

All the fighters slumped down in exhaustion in their fight, especially Juuha-Li, who separated into Chun-Li and Android 18.

"That...was tough."

"No question. But we did it."

Suddenly, everyone became aware of the high energy reaction coming a distance away from them. Piccolo stepped forward.

"It's not over yet."

_____

Sherac stood pose to unleash his true power. Sherac was engulfed in a torrent of his own power as he readied himself. But on the ground, Goku flared with his own golden energy and cupped his hands together.

KA!!!!!! ME!!!!!!! HA!!!!!!! ME!!!!!

The entire ground and area rumbled and shook violently as Goku powered his famed attack. Sherac looked at him with intensity as his own attack flared.

"Now you will die!"

Sherac fired his wave of energy at Goku, but Goku was ready.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

An enormous wave flew out of Goku's hands and connected with Sherac's. A blinding flash was let out and massive shockwave shook the area even more. Goku and Sherac engaged in a desperate power struggle.

__

_What the...?_

Vegeta looked over as well as everyone else at the powerful struggle taking place.

"Kakarott."

__

The two beams stayed dead even with one another as each fighter tried to overwhelm the other. Ryu managed to stand as he watched them fight.

_His energy is diminishing..._

Goku continued to pour more power, but each time he tried, he found it harder to maintain it. Not to mention the fact that Sherac always seemed to match his power.

"No....Can't....give up."

Sherac roared as he poured more energy in.

"You will never defeat me."

The beams intensified and Goku strained even harder. Suddenly, the worse possible thing happened...

Goku powered down to normal Super Sayian mode. His kamehameha wave powered down as well and Sherac's beam came at him full force.

"It's over!"

"Shinkuu Hadoken!!!!!!"

Ryu suddenly stood next to Goku and fired his own ball of energy along with Goku's wave, stopping Sherac's beam from coming closer.

"Haaaaaaaa!!!!"

"You can't stop me. No one can! Metssatsu!!!!!!!"

Sherac's beam increased and began to slowly move toward the two warriors.

"No. Not...enough...power..."

Lookout...

"Oh no. They aren't going to make it. They're out of power."

"Uh, excuse me?"

Dende turned

"You still have a wish left. State your wish."

Dende laughed, "Of course. I completely forgot. Shenron, can you restore Goku and Ryu's power?"

"I can."

"I wish for Goku and Ryu to be restored to full power."

"As you wish."

______

Goku and Ryu were beginning to give in to the demonic power when they felt the dragon's wish come true.

"Huh? What's happening?"

"Our power. It's back. Alright!"

Instantly, the red wave of energy paused and the two warriors powered up to full. Ryu into Shinryuu and Goku into Super-Sayian 3. The combination of power complete overwhelmed Sherac's beam and pushed upward.

"Chou! Kamehame...

"Shinryuu..."

The two beams held their position as Sherac tried desperately to stop it.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"HADOKENNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The beams combined into one and swarmed at Sherac.

"NO! NO!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The combined beam completely engulfed Sherac He looked in pure shock as he saw the two that were stronger than him and then disappeared into the blast. The combined beam shot straight out into space and faded altogether. The two fighters finally stopped the beam and powered down before slumping to the ground, breathing heavily from exhaustion/

"Huff, huff, huff, I think we... overdid it....a bit."

Suddenly, a darkened form falls out from the sky. The two of them look as the form rises up slowly, revealing to be a severely battered, bloodied, and extremely angry Sherac.

"He survived? He's a tough fighter."

Sherac glared at them with venom and hatred clear in his eyes

"I...refuse...to accept...defeat."

Sherac folded his body into stance and the dark energy flared around him once again.

"Sherac, don't do it!" Ryu warned.

"Hahahahaha. Time to die. Starting with you Goku! Shun Goku Satsu!"

The dark energy formed around his body and he began to slide toward the weakened Sayian. However, midway into the attack he began to scream.

"Gaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!"

His body began catch on fire as he continued to use the technique. His screams increased, but he kept going.

"I....will...kill...you...all!"

He drew nearer to Goku and the flames burned him even more. then, when he was a foot away, he stopped, his entire body engulfed in the dark flames of his own evil.

"I...am...the...master! I am...the...strongest! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Sherac completely burned up and suddenly exploded. When it cleared up, there was nothing left of the dark Super-Sayian.

"It's over."

Goku looked up to see Ryu crawling next to him.

"What happened?"

"The Shun Goku Satsu takes all the negative energy and destroys its opponent. However, there is always a chance that it will destroy its user as well. Sherac has just paid the ultimate price."

Goku sat up, "I see. I guess that's what happens when you use power like that."

"In any case, it's over."

"Yeah. You know, we make a pretty good team. I couldn't have done it without you, Ryu."

"Heh. Same here, Goku."

At the same time, both their stomachs growled and both of them looked at each other.

"Ha. Hahaha. Hahahahahahahaha!!!!!"

(AN: Thanks for reminding me about the Raging Demon. I can't believe I almost forgot about that.)


	26. Epilouge

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Chap. 25

Inside of the dome, everyone felt the enormous energies as it literally shook the entire dome. People held on to their seats in terror as the fighting went on. When it stopped...

"What was that?"

I don't know. Some kind of earthquake?"

What's going on?

It was then that one of the cameras came on. On it was the image of Hercule and Dan.

"Hey, it's the champ! He's still standing."

"Isn't that Dan Hibiki? He's standing next to the champ."

They must have beaten everyone. They won the tournament.

The crowd began to chant both of their names.

HERCULE!!!! HIBIKI!!!! HERCULE!!!! HIBIKI!!!! HERCULE!!!! HIBIKI!!!!

The tournament was over. It was declared that since Hurcule and Dan were the only ones still standing, they were both the winners of the tournament. The other fighters were too exhausted and fatigued to care much about it and let it go. Colonel Guile sent a team into the dome and arrested Dr. Taris, who was still unconscious. As everyone went to their homes, the winners were approached by certain figure.

_Flashback..._

The frog was blown into the entrance and quickly hopped away from the battlefield. _What was I thinking?_ As he hopped through the corridors, he passed a certain room, but managed to overhear something.

"Subject is high power class, but apparently shows the mental waves of a common frog."

Ginyu stopped. _High power class?__ Waves of a frog?_ He hopped into the room and gasped at what he saw. Hey, that's my body!

The body of Ginyu was strapped in a large egg-shaped chamber. A metal headcase was wrapped around his head. Ginyu(frog) watched as two scientist continued to work.

"We will now transfer subject's mental waves and switch it with the command module."

Ginyu looked as one of the scientists came in with a small computer pod.

"By our calculations, the subject's mental wave will be transferred and replaced with the program in the module. Then the subject will be useful to use in battle."

Ginyu suddenly thought, _If__ I can just get there..._

"Transfer in 10 seconds."

Without a second thought, Ginyu hopped speedily toward the transfer mechanism. The mechanism began to glow slightly.

"Transfer in 5...4...3."

Ginyu made one final leap and stood in place of the module, knocking it down. The scientist noticed.

"Wait! Halt the..."

It was too late and Ginyu shone in bright light. At the same time, Ginyu's body glowed as well. The scientist turned off the transfer machine and checked Ginyu's body, not caring that the frog was hopping away.

"Is the subject still stable?"

Ginyu's eye's suddenly shot open.

"Better than stable, doc."

Ginyu broke his retraints and bashed out of the pod. The scientists quickly fled as he came out. Ginyu smiled.

"Captain Ginyu is back!"

Present...

"So you were a frog?"

"That's right. But now that I'm back, I don't have anything else to do. All I want is my team back. But since they're gone, I'll have to recruit some new ones. I've been watching you two during your fight and I've gotta say, you have potential."

"So you want us...to join you? In doing what?"

"Yeah. I've been thinking about that too. With my old team, I did all kinds of bad things. But that's getting old now, so I want to try something new. The last guy I fought said that helping people could be fun too. So I figure, what the heck, let's give it a try. So what do you say?"

"Hmm. I like it. We could use our incredible power to help people."

"Yeah. It would be a better way for people to see the grace of the champ."

"Good. Now we need others."

"Don't worry about that. I know someone who could help."

"Me too. I could find one or two people."

"Excellent."

Three days later...

"Stick 'em up!"

A group of robbers has just entered a diamond store. The terrified cashier nervously stuffed the money and diamonds in the lead robber's bag. The crime done, they then ran out the back door. But they stopped short when six figures stood before them.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Unafraid, one of the robbers fired a few rounds. But they were caught instantly by one of the six figures.

"What the...? Who are you guys?"

"Hehe. I'm glad you asked."

The six then jumped up in the air and did all kinds of poses.

"Hurr, haaa! Zangief!!!!!"

"Hehehe. Buu!!!!"

"Arrr!! Arrwooooooo!!!!! (Blanka!!)"

"Hiyaaa!!!! Dan!!!!"

"Hoohaaa!!!! Heeeyahhhh!!! Hercule!!!!"

"Heeeeee!!!! Captain Ginyu!!!!"

"All..." 

"Of..." 

"Us..." 

"Together..." 

"Are..."

They all combine into one final pose.

"THE NEW GINYU FORCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The robbers looked on in dismay at the scene before them. But that dismay was cut short when the police caught up and arrested them.

"Gotcha! Thank you, Ginyu Force."

They all split up and smiled. Mostly Capt. Ginyu.

_Ya__ know. This is fun after all._

__________

Capsule Corp.

Bulma stood outside with her arms folded, looking into the sky. At that moment, Trunks came out of the building.

"Hey mom. Where's dad?"

She simply pointed up and Trunks saw what she was looking at. High in the sky, Mirai and Vegeta were sparring with each other. It ended with both of them grabbing each others hands and locked on for a few moments. They then backed away and stared at each other for awhile. The Vegeta powered down to normal.

"At least you haven't been slacking off."

Mirai powered down as well, "The same with you."

The two Sayians came down from the sky and next to the others. Mirai reached into his pocket and threw a capsule out. It exploded and revealed his time capsule.

"Are you sure you have to go so soon?" Bulma insisted.

"Afraid so. Don't worry. The next time I visit, it'll be under better circumstances."

"Alright, take care." Bulma moved over and hugged him.

Trunks looked up at him, "So...you really are a future me?"

"Yeah, kind of."

Trunks suddenly smiled, "Cool. I would like to be like you when I grow up."

Mirai smiled as well, Well in that case..." Mirai reached down to his chest and unbuckled his sword. Reaching back, he then handed it to Trunks.

"For when you get older."

Trunks took the sword, "Wow, thanks!" He hooked it on to his back, "Wait until I show Goten."

Bulma frowned, "Oh no, you won't, young man."

Mirai chuckled and then entered the time capsule, "Alright you all. Take care."

"Mirai."

Mirai looked up. Vegeta looked back.

"You've made me very proud, my son."

Mirai's eyes widened and then he smiled, "Thank you, father."

The ship's hatch closed and lifted into the air. Mirai waved as he lifted up.

"So long."

Bulma and Trunks waved back, "Bye! Goodbye!"

Mirai suddenly looked behind them and saw a silhouette against the opposite side of the building. It was Kairi. Kairi simply nodded to him. Mirai did the same.

"See you around, my friend."

The time capsule vanished.

_______

Rose arrived to her home in Italy. She walked upstairs and onto the balcony, taking in the sights of her home. Her gaze then dropped to the side as she went to sit on her swing. Waiting there was a set of violets and a card. Rose picked up both items and looked at the card. It read...

_Thank you for all your help._

_Perhaps we can meet again, lovely Rose._

There was no name on it, but Rose instantly knew who it was from. She took in the sweet scent of the flowers and smiled.

_Perhaps we will...Tien._

_______

"Dinner's ready!"

Chi-Chi had finished cooking her meal at brought it outside. There Gohan, Videl, Goten, Sakura, Chun-Li, Android 18, Krillin, Marron, Mikoto, and Shinji were all seated around the table.

"Wow, this smells ready good."

"I'm glad you like it."

"It's good that you and your family decided to come, Krillin."

Hey, there's nothing like a good meal to get me going." He caught a glimpse of #18 staring at him, "I don't mean that your cooking is bad, but Chi-Chi is a great cook, I mean, what I meant to say is... not that you're a bad cook its just that...I mean..."

Everyone laughed at Krillin's obvious discomfort and even #18 giggled a bit. Krillin sighed and decided to take his frustration out on someone else.

"I wouldn't laugh, Gohan. In time, you'll know just how it is."

Gohan instantly turned red while Videl stayed unusually calm.

"Krillian, that's enough."

"Why? You know it's true."

"I suppose..."

Both of them turned to Videl, who just spoke.

"What was that, Videl?"

Videl stood up out of her seat. "I suppose there's no use hiding it, is there Gohan?"

Before Gohan could say another word, Videl leaned down and kissed him on the lips. She then calmly sat down. Gohan was utterly speechless and the others were in semi-shock. Chun-Li smiled and broke the ice.

"Well, now that that's settled, shall we eat?"

Chi-Chi broke out of the daze, "Shouldn't we wait for Kairi and your husband?"

"Ryu said he had something to take care off. He'll be by later."

Sakura jumped in, "And Kairi went to Capsule Corp. to see Mirai off. Speaking of which, where's Goku?"

"I don't know. He said he had something to do and that he would be a little late. Again."

Krillian put his hands on the back of his head and laughed, "Figures. I don't think it's a coincidence."

_______

Goku was soaring through the air, letting the wind blow through his hair. Flying lower, he looked around.

"Ah, there he is."

He landed in the middle of a desert. There awaiting him was none other than Ryu.

"Hey Goku. You came."

"Sure did. We have a score to settle."

Ryu dropped in fighting stance and smiled, "Yeah. We never did finish our fight."

Goku returned the smile and powered up to Super-Sayian 2.

"Bring it on."

With a loud cry, the two greatest warriors lunged at each other in what promises to be a most entertaining fight for both of them.

(The End)

_(AN: Finished. I ended it the way I always wanted it to, with them fighting again. They'll probably go on until they get hungry and eat the entire table. Hahaha. Thank you for reading and especially for the reviews. This has been the second longest fanfic I have ever made, aside from my FFVII: Return to the Planet. But don't worry. It won't be the last." Sayonara…for now.)_


End file.
